A touch of friendship
by kkkloveu
Summary: It's just a touch of friendship that you require to step out of a world you find yourself suffocating in. updated 14th chapter.. Guys there is problem with FF. I am sorry i ca't do anything...i am trying to repost the chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_Krittika_**_ Di_it's your birthday story, you see i wanted to complete it before your birthday but i guess i will not be able to do so and also i will not be able to come here on your big big day so i decided to at least give it a start, better early than late or may be never. well you wanted something fun but you see it was a wish you had made to me and i can't write so much fun so there are a bit of twists for you. I hope you enjoy at least this part.

For others, please read guys. And i am sorry in advance if anything in the story hurts anyone.

Enjoy reading you all.

* * *

><p><em>A Sunday early morning with no case, no murder just a pure holiday is what Abhijeet and daya were enjoying at this early hour of morning while sleeping comfortably on their beds. 2 months of extreme stress, cases, murders, crying voices, blood drops is what tired these two super cops of CID Mumbai and today it was their day to fall flat on bed and enjoy it in their dream lands.<em>

_But someone was not in mood to let them enjoy their holiday as he himself had to work so he very coldly rang the bell hardly to wake them out of their beds._

_The shrilling sound of bell pierced their ears but they both just picked up the pillows and covered their ears while shouting simultaneously…_

_"__Abhijeet darwaza kholo yaar.." _

_"__daya darwaza khol..."_

_There was silence for a few minutes when again the bell rang. This time both sat up straight irritated to their core and cursing their early morning guest._

_Abhijeet was the first one to get out of bed and in hurry he immediately moved to open the door._

_Daya too came out of his room half asleep._

_Abhijeet took the parcel from the delivery boy and relieving him turned confused towards daya. He checked the parcel and noticing so many wires coming out from here and there…_

_Daya looked at him confused and moved forward now attentive enough after seeing his buddy's tense expressions, he moved and after noticing the wires immediately snatched the thing from abhijeet's hands._

_Abhijeet(in anger)- daya yeh kya kar rahe ho tum…bomb bhi ho sakta hai issme…do mujhe wapas woh…_

_Daya(in anger)- kyun jyada shauk hai kya tumhe apne aap ko maarne ka, haan?_

_Abhijeet(calm tone)- aisa nahi daya, usse khol toh…but daya heard nothing and after pushing abhijeet back, who fell because of that hard push, he ran out of the house with…_

_Daya(teary tone)- I am sorry Abhi.._

_Daya moved out of house completely in running mode, abhijeet now trying to stand up and shouting behind him in so much anger, pain, fear and tears…_

_The beep stopped, abhijeet's eyes fixed on daya who was running and wanted to throw the box when…_

_**BOOM**_

_The whole area was surrounded with white smoke. Abhijeet's eyes were stuck on one place…over one person…_

_It seemed as if a lovely beautiful morning of theirs was being cursed by someone to become their biggest nightmare…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As the cloud of smoke cleared a bit, daya's still standing figure emerged from behind the smoky air and a naughty smile came on abhijeet's lips…_

_Daya stunned looked towards the box in his hands and realizing what all it was about, he in extreme anger just dropped the box and turned back to look at smiling Abhijeet._

_Abhijeet after seeing daya's white face turned pitch black couldn't control his laughter while daya seeing him laughing moved towards him first in steps but when abhijeet started to move back he in anger started running towards him._

_Abhijeet still laughing saw the trouble coming so in laugh took some back steps and later started to rum for his life too…_

_Daya(in anger)- jyada hi hansi aa rahi haina tumhe…he was running behind him in whole house…_

_Abhijeet(still laughing)- woh tu khoobsoorat hi itna lag raha hai.._

_Daya(in more anger)- dekhta hun tumhe main abhi…_

_Abhijeet(while winking to him)- pehle pakad toh le...(teasing) mote.._

_In that running session abhijeet not be able to realize the presence of his room door in front so after banging in it cursing it while rubbing his nose…_

_"__ouch…(hitting the door) yeh kahan sa aagaya beech mein abh…"_

_However now it was daya's turn to laugh, and abhijeet's turn to get angry._

_Daya(laughing, tasingly)- hahahaha…lag gayi na abh chot…(naughtily) mil gaya daya se panga lena ka nateeza…hahaha…(after seeing his nose turn red)...hahaha…tamatar jaisi naak hogayi hai boss tumhari…_

_Abhijeet in anger hit him on his shoulder hardly. _

_Here abhijeet was still rubbing his nose in pain when daya noticed some blood dripping down from it. He in anger shaking his head left from there. After few minutes he be back again with the first aid box and grabbed abhijeet tightly and taking him to couch when abhijeet in low tone said…_

_" __daya main theek hun yaar…bas halki si chot hai…"_

_Daya(in anger)- haan halki si chot hai, khoon beh raha hai sahab ki naak se aur awaaz tak dheemi padh gayi hai...(in irritation as abhijeet continuously moving) seedhe nahi beth sakte tum?_

_Abhijeet in anger glared at him but daya was no less so finally abhijeet sat down silently without moving._

_After a while when blood stopped, daya finally relaxed a bit while abhijeet just shook his head in disappointed smile after seeing daya getting so much tensed. He softly called him when he was going to place back all things…_

_"__daya..(daya turned back confused, abhijeet in smile) jaao muh dhoke aao apna.."_

_Daya confused but when touched his face and his fingers turned black he hit abhijeet on his shoulder in anger with…_

_"__kissne diya yeh idea tumhe, haan?"_

_Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders in small smile. Daya in anger… "yeh hansi kyun aa rahi hai abh bhi tumhe?"_

_Abhijeet in tease again shrugged his shoulders while getting up trying hard to control his smile but a broad smile escaped from his lips seeing daya's irritation which made daya boil in anger…_

_"__tumhe toh main…"_

_At that time abhijeet's phone rang and abhijeet winked daya teasingly and before anything left the room completely still smiling_

_Daya in anger stomped his foot and then moved to get fresh while promising himself to take revenge. ;)_

_Abhijeet be back after the call, he looked around and then after finding no one there, released a tense sigh and after that he silently went to get fresh._

_When daya be back after getting ready he saw that abhijeet be already in kitchen so he moved towards him with…_

_"__hmmm…kya ban raha hai boss?" he said trying to guess something from the emerging aroma._

_Daya came near and seeing abhijeet prepare "halwa" he couldn't control himself and instantly dipped a spoon in it as it was almost prepared and after tasting it said in naughty tone while feeling the taste.._

_"__hmmm…boss ke haath ka halwa…"_

_Abhijeet in smile slapped his forehead as "hey bhagwan" and then said to daya… "sooji ka halwa hai daya.."_

_Daya opened his eyes, made a boring face over his friend and then asked in enthusiasm.. "aur kya kya bana hai boss?"_

_"__jaa jaake plates laga.." abhijeet replied smiling while taking the covered dish in his hands…_

_He placed the dish over table and then went back to fetch other things._

_While daya who be there was not able to control his excitement about their brunch today so was quietly going to reveal the dish when heard…_

_"__daya agar tune usse haath lagaya na toh aaj tujhe kuch bhi khaane ko nahi milega…"_

_Daya made an irritated face and then be back with a sad face now._

_Abhijeet again emerged with one more dish and after seeing daya's sad face a sweet smile came on his lips too, he settle the dish on table and then called daya as… "acha toh main khalun akele?"_

_Daya in anger while settling in front of him… "kha ke dikhao tum mujhe akele…"_

_Abhijeet really smiled on that comment. Though he was actually quite confused as can't get why daya be so excited about food as abhijeet, honestly had not prepared anything so special other than halwa…_

_Now daya opened up the dish and inhaled the best ever delicious smell of rajma…_

_Daya(enjoying)- hmmm…boss ke haath ke rajma chawal….pata hi tha mujhe…yum…_

_Abhijeet(smiling sweetly as feeling so much love in daya's words)- acha toh itne ache lagte hain sahab ko yeh, haan?_

_Daya(while filling his bowl with it)- jee nahi woh toh aapko kuch aur banana kahan aata hai…_

_Abhijeet(angry tone)- acha jaise khud bahot badhe chef ho…_

_Daya(proudly)- bilkul…tumse toh bahot better hun…_

_Abhijeet(in anger)- aur sahab ko kya pakana aata hai? hawa?_

_Daya(laughing teasingly)- kya abhi, hawa pakai thodhi na jaati hai…who toh aise hi kha lete hain…_

_Abhijeet just shook his head disappointedly this time and after both had filled their plates completely, they started enjoying the delicious food with daya still providing some background sounds of.. "yummm" and with continuous praise for himself._

_After finishing their brunch Daya said while getting up…_

_"__badha yum khana tha boss (abhijeet smiles on that yum) (daya added teasingly while leaving the place) kahan se mangwaya tha?"_

_Daya was glad and abhijeet was irritated as he had nothing to throw on this silly irritating man who had eaten so much and even after that he is just not praising!_

_Abhijeet got up with a murmur as… " jaahil gawar aadmi…sara kha bhi liya woh bhi yum yum karke magar joh sahab ke muh se ek akshar bhi tareef ka nikal jaaye toh bahdi meherbaani….huh"_

_At that time he heard something from inside kitchen as.. "khana bahot bahot acha bana tha boss.."_

_Abhijeet smiles really big as sometimes praise from loved ones means so much but his happiness was short lived as he again heard…_

_"__zara uss restro ka naam toh batana…"_

_After hearing this abhijeet in extreme anger replied… "boss ki ungliyan.."_

_Daya started laughing loudly hearing this with.. "kya boss.." and now the whole house was again surrounded by so much love as abhijeet too joined in with a lovely smile…._

His lips gave a beautiful smile as he remembered his brother's angry irritated tone and then his lovely shining eyes and smile. He silently shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Once again, as he always did he closed his eyes and attached his head to the head rest while thinking that he was wrong to plan that revenge that day. Sometimes some small things create such big clutters in your life that you would have never imagined…

He opened his eyes again and silently wiped off those tears and opened up the last piece of paper in his hand…

_Daya,_

_Kya hogaya hai yaar tumhein, haan? Das din daya…aaj das din hogaye hain yaar magar mujhe abhi bhi iss baat ka andaza nahi ki tum mujhse baat kyun nahi kar rahe (daya felt guilty) kuch pucho toh koi jawab kyun nahi dete, bulao toh muh pher ke kyun chale jaate ho…(childishly) aur mujhse baat na karke tum…tum uss…AKHIL se baat karte ho? Kyun? Kya main itna paraya hogaya hun?  
>Mere kya hai, nahi karo baat tum mujhse, main koi kamzor nahi hun samjhe?(a sad smile came on daya's lips and he whispered slightly, "lekin mere maamle mein tum humesha kamzor padh jaate ho boss) Dekhta hun main bhi ki kab tak tum aise mujhse baat nahi karte...huh.<em>

It was the last day…the last day before all of it finally ended. All that drama, teasing, fun and jokes…but in all of it they never knew that how much they had hurt him and all of it did cost them all too much…they paid a big prize…a very big one.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN**_

Do read and review guys.

for HEALING and DILEMMA readers, just wait for a few more days guys, i am trying to write but i have a very important test coming up and before that there is DIWALI so i need time this time. I am really very sorry.

Thank you so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood dripped down from his tightly bound wrists, the rope was already red with his blood and now the floor also started to turn red. His white shirt was dirty with mud and blood. His trousers were muddy as well. Blood was there all over his body and his face. He was tied tightly around a chair on which he had been sitting from so many days now.

He felt tired and exhausted, the pain was so much from so many days that now he became used to it. He looked around the room where he had been from last….from last...he didn't remember…he had lost his count last time when they started beating him with bats and he turned unconscious for so many days.

A man came in his room and he looked towards him with only a little bit of movement as now a days any movement caused him too much pain.

He closed his eyes and waited for the man to open the curtains and let the sunshine fall in but when it already seemed so much time he opened his eyes only to find that man staring at him. He too looked him in his eyes…straight. The man silently went towards his back and opened his wrists from those brutally bound ropes.

His wrists, his arms seemed to be jammed from no motion from such a long time. He tried to bring them forward but they resisted it….he remembered at this moment, Newton's 1st law of motion…law of inertia. He smiled on his own, in these days he had learnt to find some humor in everything so that he can just stay alive.

In this he just managed to say teasingly… "soch lo kaheen bhag na jaaun main…"

Here the man now came in his front without a word and while grabbing his neck tightly said in utterly hateful tone…

"itne din itna torture kiya tujhe magar tune haar nahi maani (he smiled enough to make that man more irritated, but the man had learned to be calm in his presence) aaj bhi zinda hai…(while jerking his neck) aur apni yeh hansi dikha raha hai…(in extreme hate tone) sach inspector agar uss din tu nahi aaya hota na usse bachane toh aaj na tujhe itna sehna padhta aur naahi hume...ek baar mein sara kaam tamaam, hume apni information mil jaati aur tujhe itna (while pressing a wound on his leg, the man winced in pain) dard bhi na hota…(picking up that man while still grabbing his neck) lekin koi baat nahi…(smiling mischievously) aaj tera sara dard khatam kar dete hain…"

He was not afraid or scared of death anymore, in these days he had faced worse than death. But he just wanted to see him once…see all of them for one last time.

Before that man pushed him down in that vast ocean of darkness, he barely remember that he had heard them come to save him. But he knew he was too much a burden on them and nothing else…nothing more.

His breathing became more painful as he grasped for breath with that fatal wound poisoning him from inside out. He had thought it would be easy to die but it seemed too painful, every moment with them came in front of his eyes like he was watching a 3d movie. His every breath was more painful than the former one and it was when he was losing himself in that darkness of pain, he felt a soft pair of hands touch his face with so much trembling in them…he managed to take a slight glance of the person and a small smile made its way on his lips as he softly touched his brother's face with a whisper as… "apna khyaal rakhna daya.."

Daya whispered in teary tone… "ABHI nahi..."

A/N

I know it's too short but isse jyada update karti toh theek nahi rehta issiliye itna hi kiya abhi..

Also this is something weird for you all, i know and that's why i am giving such short update.

Just let me know whether you will like to read on this further or not, based on what you'll like to read i'll continue...

and of course the main decision lies with KRITIKA DI..

and i am really sorry di if this story has hurt you in anyway...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

First of all, thank you so so much all the reviewers.

I think many of you are confused so a little short summary..

Basically in 1st chapter I showed a DUO happy moment with daya feeling guilty about something, next chapter showed abhijeet in bad condition and being killed by his kidnapper in later part, daya reaches him and abhijeet too is able to make out that daya is there, that's it, I don't know really that what was confusing…still it may have been for you. And confusion are always welcome.. :D

I want to clear a few things before proceeding with this story-

1) The story is set in two phases, first phase what happened before 2nd chapter scene and second phase what happens later. I will try to write both phases together but if at some point it becomes too boring or confusing I'll stick with main plot, that is second phase, fine?

2) The story is based on a bold concept, I want all the readers and reviewers to take a final decision now only.

3) If you have any problem with my characterizations kindly let me know, though I will try to keep my characters as I have always shown them but still if according to circumstances I change them, let me know this at that moment only. But just to inform you all, I may change some characters a bit according to this situation.

4) NO BASHING is allowed please. You don't like the plot, you don't like my writing, fine, just mention you don't like it you'll not review further and leave the story. I'll be more than happy.

5) Updates will be short and irregular, I mean not late, but yes irregular, I can't promise you to update in 2 days or 3 days because I know I can't so if you can cooperate with it then only read otherwise it's better you leave the story, no hard feelings at all.

6) Anything which seems hurtful to you, let me know about it. Please feel free to share your views, ideas regarding next chapter, about story itself, I will be really happy to read them all.

7) Since I am writing this story for KRITTIKA di, I will not abandon it for reviews, but yes I may stop updating if I find that reviews are too less because I can always share my chapter with krittika di.

Now, AGE WARNING! It's my personal request to all those young readers (14) to skip this story if there are any, I am sorry if you feel hurt, but the story may seem too bold to you, you know what is good for you what is not so it's better you yourself restrain as I don't know what age group you belong to and what culture you follow. No bad feeling at all, I am just worried for you all my friends.

Now read further, I'll meet you in the end once again to bore you… ;)

* * *

><p>"Abhijeet…Abhijeet…ABHI..aankhen kholo yaar…Abhijeet?"<p>

Daya tried to make abhijeet conscious but there was no response from his side, he seemed too deeply engrossed in his sleep.

Salunkhe sir who was also there with the team as they had predicted something similar to happen came forward and checked abhijeet's pulse, after a minute he in hurry ordered all as…

"freddy ambulance bulao jaldi…(freddy said he had already informed the hospital as the couldn't have brought it earlier in fear of any attack), Vivek koi kapda laao, hume khoon rokna hoga, (low tone) isski pulse rate bahot kam hai aur Sachin pradyuman ko phone karo, kuch batana nahi bas hospital bulalo, (vivek handed him a dirty cloth which Salunkhe sir tied tightly around abhijeet's stomach which was bleeding badly because of a stab wound and because abhijeet's body being too weak to carry out clotting processes, Salunkhe after that look towards daya who was completely silent) daya..(daya looked towards him with teary eyes, Salunkhe in soft smile) kuch nahi hoga daya, sabh theek hai..itne arse baad hume abhijeet mila hai…sabh theek hoga (low tone while looking at abhijeet's muddy face) sabh kuch.."

Daya nodded with teary eyes and said in guilty tone… "sabh meri wajah se hua hai sir…sirf meri wajah se…na main woh ghatiya plan..(teary tone) or na yeh sabh kuch…(while glancing towards abhijeet) najane kitna saha hoga sir issne…(in fear) aaj bhi agar hume zara si bhi deri toh…

They heard a laughing voice from pankaj's side and turned towards him, daya seeing that smiling face felt his heart and mind filled with anger and he immediately got up despite of Salunkhe sir's protests and hardly slapped the man who was standing there in pankaj's hold. He grabbed his collar in so much anger and said in teary strong tone…  
>"agar isse kuch bhi hua na toh tu soch bhi nahi sakta main tera kya karunga…(voice filled with anger and hate) apni maut ki bheekh tu khud mangega.."<p>

Man(teasingly smiling)- tu kya karega inspector humare saath...(low tone so that only daya could hear) joh humne isske saath kiya haina…(hate tone) duniya dekhna thuke gi tum logo pe aur isspe bhi...

Daya slapped him even hardly and started punching him in extreme hurt and anger when…

Shrill sound of ambulance siren buzzed around the place. All the faces and bodies straightened inside the building as the ward boys walked in with stretcher, daya left that man in so much hate after bumping his head in floor and now ward boys with daya's help kept abhijeet's body on stretcher. Daya walked along with abhijeet while Salunkhe sir being in his toe as all others went in cid jeep with the kidnappers.

Daya sat on stool while his both hands gripped abhijeet's hand. He was continuously whispering…

"I am sorry abhijeet…I am really sorry boss…yeh sabh sirf meri wajah se hi toh…(touching abhijeet's face which was filled with many scars from his days there, the scars were a mixture of blood and dirt now" a tear slipped down daya's eyes as from those scars he felt more guilty, he remembered when he started to behave so strangely with his dear brother who drifted so apart from him…

_Flashback_

_Abhijeet entered inside bureau and after seeing daya already there he moved towards him with confused angry expressions and hearing…_

_"__freddy woh neena murder case wali file lana zara...(daya turned towards abhijeet but without a word turn back with) yeh rajat ne subah joh file di thi who kahan rakh di hai maine? "_

_Abhijeet after seeing his brother being too busy tried to initiate the talk as.. "daya…"_

_Daya(to freddy)- yaar freddy itni der lagti hai kya ek file lane mein?"_

_Abhijeet(again)- Daya…_

_Daya(again)- Rajat dekhna zara woh file tumhare paas hi toh nahi, mujhe mil nahi rahi hai yaar.._

_Rajat searched the file over his desk and found it and came towards daya and gave him that file while daya immediately open it and start checking with full concentration…_

_Abhijeet(trying last time after glancing towards all)- Daya…_

_Daya still engrossed in his file which irritated abhijeet so much now…_

_Abhijeet(in irritation)- Kya hai daya haan? Ho kya gaya hai, kab se bula raha hun main sahab ko ya sahab ke kaan kharaab hogaye hain?_

_Daya still be silent and got up to move when abhijeet clutched his hand tightly with a tough tone as…_

_"__batao mujhe kya hua hai?"_

_Daya(turning back and replying in cold tone)- main tumhare har sawal ka jawab dene ka mohtaaz nahi abhijeet.._

_Abhijeet(confused, in angry tone)- ayen? Hua kya hai daya? (suspiciously) teri tabiyet toh theek haina? Subah se hi aise kyun…_

_Daya(coldly while leaving)- meri marzi abhijeet main jaise bhi karun, tumhe beech mein padhne ki jaroorat nahi hai, samjhe…(irritated) koi bacha nahi hun main…_

_Abhijeet was still confused, he was feeling something wrong with daya but seeing his mood kept quite now._

_Whole day daya was behaving very oddly with abhijeet, he became irritated whenever abhijeet asked him anything or mostly ignored his presence. Abhijeet at some point felt hurt with that ignorance but he knew there must be a reason behind all this so just trying to get hold of situation and searching about anything that daya did weird in these days but he found nothing._

_Here daya really trying hard to control his smiles and his little laughter bursts after seeing abhijeet in full mode trying to find something odd with daya through his informers and other members but of course his dejected face made so many smiles appear on daya's face…._

_Daya(while watching abhijeet dejectedly keep another call down)- dekhna boss, iss baar itna sataunga na ki yaad rakhoge ki (naughty) tumne The Daya se panga liya tha…_

_Daya in smiling doing his all work when abhijeet look at him and found him smiling like this, here rajat who too was included in plan noticed that and came towards daya and say while signaling towards abhijeet…_

_"__sir kaisa laga aapko woh joke…"_

_Daya(laughing fakely)- arre rajat badha mast joke tha yaar, kahan kahan se laato ho tum yeh sabh…(rajat smiling) dekho abhi tak hans raha hun...(a little loudly) abhijeet toh itne boring jokes sonata haiki pucho mat…_

_Abhijeet looking at both and after listening that whisper in angry tone… "acha toh abh sahab ko mere jokes boring lagte hain…(angrily moving out) ek baar pata chal jaaye ki kya chal raha hai isske dimaag mein toh aisa haal karunga na ki…"_

_He completely moved out while after his exit all those stored laughs burst out while freddy looking all in confusion as he can't get what going on because daya knew that it's too easy for abhijeet to take out anything from freddy stomach._

_Flashback END_

Daya's grip on abhijeet's hand tightened remembering that day, how they all had laughed on abhijeet's concern for daya, his antics regarding daya's odd behavior…

Daya down his head in extreme guilt as a tear slipped down his face, he felt a hand on his shoulder and just managed to say…

"sir…yeh…yeh mere liye uss din usse bachane…1 mahine sir…I mahine…yeh wahan kaise…unn logon ne najane kya kya…(the grip tightened on his shoulder)"

Salunkhe(strong tone)- kuch nahi hua hai isse daya, tum itna negative socho ge toh sirf dar lagega daya aur kuch nahi..aur abhijeet tum jaante hona kitna stong bacha hai..(daya nodded looking at abhijeet's face) chalo phir abh yeh sabh sochna aur apne aapko inn sabh ka karan thehrana band karo daya…abh abhijeet humare paas hai beta..sabh theek hoga…"

They reached hospital and doctors who were already ready immediately took abhijeet inside OT as his pulse rate was too low. Team be there in extreme restless position as feeling fear, anger and guilt. Acp sir also be there in one and half an hour as he went to an important meeting with some higher authorities but Salunkhe knowing that if they didn't inform acp now then what will be the consequences had asked sachin to inform acp that they had found abhijeet just to relax him.

After 5 painful hours of silence OT door opened and the doctors team came out lead by Doctor chandrashekhar, a neurologist/surgeon, he came forward and started while looking at team and nodding to a some other doctor as…

Doctor- "we'll talk in my cabin sir…(showing them the way) please sir…

Everyone looked confused and in fear, doctor sensing their restlessness said in smile… "he is fine but is unconscious right now because of sedatives, now please sir…"

All moved after glancing once towards abhijeet. They entered inside doctor's cabin and he after settling on his chair stated…

"he is stressed and it's very common in these cases, there had been a hit over his head but it's not much of a major wound though we'll do some scans for complete satisfaction, I can satisfy you with his brain. But there are many injuries otherwise, his face is filled with scars and his body with many wounds, some of them being deep, he'll have to stay here for a few days for proper medication and rest which we know he'll not do at home, other thing is, he must not be left alone, (to acp sir) 1 month is a really long duration sir, there can be many psychological problems besides physical and weakness, he needs your support sir, (to all) all of yours support, try to keep him happy and busy, discuss things with him, keep his mind working and in lively conditions, he may get irritated and shout but sir please understand, he is stressed, try to control him with love and care. You all are getting me right?"

Acp sir(confused and hesitant)- doctor, abhijeet has been in this profession from so many years, he has been on numerous missions, we are taught to handle such situations then why are you.."

Another doctor who was present there looked towards acp sir and then towards doctor chandrashekhar who too looked towards him, both be silent for a few minutes and now that another doctor continued…

"sir we are well aware that you all are well trained for such situations but sir there is a very big difference between your training and real situations, 1 month is indeed a much much longer duration…we know it seems odd sir, but we don't know how he was treated or even beaten (all felt pain in their hearts, doctor in deep tone) his wounds are deep and numerous sir, they need to be healed slowly…but healed properly with love and care."

All nodded in silence, a new journey they knew has started now but what they didn't know is that a big secret was still hidden from them.

* * *

><p><span>AN

So guys let me know your decision and that how was this chapter.

Next update will be late as I am busy next whole week, sorry guys, will still try to update faster.

Thank you so much guys

Take care be healthy and keep smiling

kkkloveu


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thank you so so much all the reviewers.

Abhijeet sir fans, don't beat me after this chap…

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes slowly taking in the warmth and side by side the coldness of his surroundings. But the intense light falling over his pupils made him close them again, this light made him remember his days there and that incident too. He kept his eyes closed as a shiver went down his spine.<p>

He finally decided to open his eyes as he knew he need to fight this, but the light was too intense. He felt someone's presence beside him so whisper in extreme fear…

"d..da..daya.."

The nurse who was there inside with abhijeet to check monitors replied in soft tone… "aap rukiye sir main abhi doctor ko bulake leti hun aur daya sir ko bhi…"

Abhijeet(still feeling odd)- yeh..yeh light…thodhi kam…

Nurse nodded feeling awkward and switched off a few lights before leaving and allowed abhijeet to finally open his eyes. His vision settled and he looked around himself. So many monitors, devices, drips, pipes, tubes were attached to his body, he didn't feel right. Though the site of a small window in his room relaxed him so much.

Two doctors entered inside his room, he looked towards them and felt a sense of unknown fear but the voice relaxed him so much, he knew one of them…

Doctor Atul(softly)- kaise ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet(relaxed)- main theek hun doctor…

Doctor atul shared a glance with the other doctor who had deliberately asked doctor atul to accompany him for abhijeet to feel relaxed.

Abhijeet finally saw those faces clearly as till now his senses were completely disabled, he remembered the other man from his operation time, he looked towards him waiting for something…

Doctor Atul- yeh doctor anuj hain abhijeet…one of the best…

Doctor Anuj (interrupting in hurry)- hello ...

Anuj shook abhijeet's hand, abhijeet got his answer in return.

Atul however looked strangely towards Anuj who nodded assuring towards him.

Atul did a basic check up of abhijeet while Anuj was asking some questions to him when at one question…

Anuj(balanced tone)- Abhijeet, now tell me wahan kitne log the?

Abhijeet(painful tone)- ba…bahot saare…

Abhijeet was stunned, he looked towards Anuj and start in panicked tone…

"mera matlab…woh wahan kidnappers bahot saare the…"

Anuj nodded and continued his work.

After 10 minutes atul said to abhijeet in fresh tone… "kya baat hai abhijeet tum toh kaafi fit ho (abhijeet smiles faintly, atul feels something behind that smile) bas kuch din aur yahan rehna hai tumhe kuch tests hain…phir wahi sabh uchal kud lekin aaram ke saath…"

Abhijeet(strange tone)- mujhe tests nahi karwane hain sir please…

Atul(confused)- lekin abhijeet yeh bahot chote chote se tests hain..itna waqt bhi nahi lagega abhijeet…

Abhijeet(irritated)- maine kaha na sir aapse nahi karwane hain mujhe tests…

Atul(angry tone)- yeh kya baat hui haan? Kyun nahi karwane hain tests…(ordering) tests toh honge hi abhijeet kyunki yeh important hain tum joh bhi kaho…

Abhijeet(harshly)- yeh meri marzi hai sir aapki nahi…aap apna kaam karein bas…baaki mera decision hai…

Atul(angry tone)- Abhijeet…(anuj pressed his hand tightly and atul confusingly looked towards him while anuj just shook his head and atul left the place)

Anuj after his leaving asked abhijeet in calm tone… "abhijeet aapki team ko bula dun?"

Abhijeet looked towards him and nodded.

Anuj went outside and called everyone in, by now the whole team was there without Salunkhe sir who had to leave from there because of some urgency.

All entered the room while anuj seeing all from room door glass window.

Abhijeet looking at everyone entering his room and at one point, he drifted back in his memory lane *_there was just darkness all around him when suddenly so much light came that he had to close his eyes and when he opened them…*_ his body started shivering and he wanted to go back and away from all these people...but they kept coming towards him, his heart rate increased and as daya touched him his body shivered and he jerked daya's hand away harshly with…

"Don't touch me…don't…jaao tum yahan se please..(looking towards all and shouting badly) jaao…mujhe akele rehna hai...please.."

Daya backed up feeling the shiver in his body and the tension in his voice. All were confused, freddy tried to come forward with… "sir main freddy…aap humare saath hain sir…please….sir.."

Anuj came inside in extreme hurry and grabbed abhijeet's hand tightly which turned red as abhijeet taken out his drips harshly…

Anuj(in hurry shouting)- NURSE…NURSE…(a nurse came in and after seeing current situation immediately started to give Anuj some instruments, anuj to others while giving abhijeet an injection as abhijeet trying to get anuj's grip off too) sir aap log please bahar jaayen..please sir..

All moved out in hurry, daya being slow in his steps as he still felt that shiver in his friend's body.

Abhijeet's head fell over Anuj's shoulder as Anuj trying to stop the blood flow as abhijeet in that state damaged his arteries. After few minutes, anuj finally managed to slow down the blood flow and lay down abhijeet softly on his bed and gave him another injection.

Nurse left to get some other equipment's and other things while Anuj still be there and while looking towards abhijeet bruised face whisper…

"aapse yeh wada toh ker liya maine magar…itna dard aap akele nahi seh payenge abhijeet…I know it's difficult…aapki team ko hume yeh batana hi hoga…abhi nahi toh kabhi na kabhi unhe iss baat ka pata chalna jaroori hai…khaskar aapke dost ko.."

He sighed and moved out of the room closing the door silently. As soon he stepped out all faces turned towards him and he could easily make out those questioning eyes but he decided to stay calm…

Anuj(calmly)- woh theek hain sir…

Daya(worried and confused)- lekin doctor, abhijeet aise achanak itna panic kyun ho gaya? Usski body itna jyada shiver kar rahi thi…aur woh khud itna dara huya…

Anuj was going to answer when Atul moved in the scene with strong steps and tone as…

"toh kya usse hasna, muskurana, khelna kudna chahiye daya?"

Acp sir(firmly)- daya sahi keh raha hai Atul, abhijeet ke itna panic hone ka karan nahi samajh aaya mujhe bhi…(atul wanted to say something but acp sir cut him) main janta hun yeh waqt bahot jyada hai atul par..woh inn sabh cheezon ke liye trained hai atul…"

Atul(angry firm tone)- kya tumhari iss training mein exactly wahi behavior hota hai pradyuma joh yeh kidnappers karte hain…(acp sir tried to say something but) nahi na…pradyuman yeh reality hai aur woh sabh fake hota hai…tum log chaha kar bhi apne officers ko kabhi unn cheezon ke liye ready nahi kar sakte…har baar naye tarike hote hain pradyuman torcher karne ke…main manta hun woh cid officer hone ke karan mazboot hai magar pradyuman hai woh bhi insaan hi na…(taking a sigh) khair abhi yeh sabh hoga hi…bahot natural hai…abhijeet odd feel karega thodha….gussa karega…panic hone lagega…but his vitals are good pradyuman…(softly) thodha waqt do yaar uss bache ko…(acp sir nodded silently, atul to anuj) anuj tum mere saath aana zara…

Anuj looked in those fixed eyes and firmly said a silent "NO". Atul glared at him angrily and then turning to team said…

"pradyuman abhi tum log bhi jaao, bas 2 jan rukna…waise bhi abhijeet se 2 se jyada log na mile iss waqt…(to anuj while moving) Chalo…"

Anuj moved behind Atul after smiling at team calmly. He entered inside doctor chandrashekhar's cabin who also be there. After entering atul locked the door from inside and turned towards other two with a determined question…

"kya hua hai abhijeet ko?"

Doctor chandrashekhar- he is absolutely fine doctor, bas kuch tests rehte hain woh hum…

Atul(sternly)- Chandrashekhar…

Doctor Chandrashekhar looked towards Doctor Anuj and said… "kuch nahi hua hai unhe atul, he is fine…it's just his days with those kidnappers and those torchers(he stopped after receiving a fiery glance from atul who again asked), maine pucha mujhe sach batao chandrashekhar, kya hua hai abhijeet ko?"

Doctor. C(still trying to avoid as)- atul you are just overreacting…

Doctor Atul(teasing)- oh now I am overreacting? Channdrashekhar yeh joh jhoothi cheezeinn tumne unhe batayi haina yeh tum mujhse alag hi rakho…woh toh iss samaye Salunkhe ko yahan se jana padha warna jiss tarah abhijeet ka reaction tha na woh jaroor shak mein padh jata…abh batao mujhe sach kya hai?

Anuj(trying last time in calm tone)- Sir we are not lying, it's just that you are being possessive…

Atul(cutting him harshly)- then why the hell did you stopped me from telling abhijeet that you are a Urologist anuj?

There was a long silence before Doctor chandrashekhar answered…

* * *

><p><span>AN

Answer, in next chap.. ;) hehehe… ;)

Urologist some of you may know who he is but for others a urologist is a doctor of men genitals.

You must have guessed what's the deal isn't it?

Chalo keep guessing if you haven't till I come back with nect chapter…

Koshish karungi jaldi update kardun…but guys as I have already told you I am busy next whole week…

But I'll try depending on your reviews… ;)

Chalo take care he healthy and happy

kkkloveu


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Himani Cid- you know it well himani that how much a big abhijeet fan I am, right? It's difficult for me also to write this one story but I don't know I just want to write. I am sorry for hurting you or all abhijeet sir fans in here, I didn't mean to do so, I just wanted to show that it's something that it can happen with anyone. And thank you so much himani, I am trying to make it look natural and real but of course I am not an author of that degree so I just try to avoid some common mistakes. Hahahaha…boss doctors have always been my fav you see, ;), anyways no there's no reason behind all those names starting with "A" it's just a simple coincidence, basically avinash is derived from Krittika di's one story where she used "Abhinash" as abhijeet sir's younger brother's name, so I used avinash as his older one ;), atul..hmmm…I don't know…it was random, I wanted a name that counteracted with acp sir's oldie typo name so I chose this one, Anuj's name is much random, I just like this name so much. You can suggest any other name if you want though. :) take care and keep reviewing.. ;) and yes I am waiting for your next shot.

Nitu- I am glad you found this worth appreciating Di. Di it's not of every time, it's just according to me abhijeet sir's nature to hide himself and his pain from everyone, and in this case Di, you know even those people who are much expressive and don't hide anything feel so weird, vulnerable, or say shameful that they hide such things without realizing that how much hurtful it can get for their families to know it later. It's a taboo di that man can't be abused in that way and I know I can't break it but I can surely put forward my own views and thoughts.

Perigrine falcon- I hope I can stand up to your standards Di, I know I am not an excellent writer but yes I'll try to be better this time. Kya Di doctor chandrashekhar bhi toh haina? Unhe nahi dekha aapne? ;) hmmm…yes di, I will be finishing healing soon… :) thank you so much. and yes read my reply for himani di.

Pari- atul's the best pari.. ;) thank you so much yaar…waise are you qualified to read this? I thought I had warn you as it may cause you a attack…you know umar ka takaza… ;)

Khushi Mehta- di bas aaj kal dil nahi karta wahan jaane ka, waise bhi IF pe bahot saare add ons hain, I am not that patient to wait for all of them to open and then wait to close them. Aap ho kya IF par? Thank you so much di.

Khalsa- that's a really big compliment for me dear, thank you so much.

Sukhmani- how's you di? Badhe dino baad aapka review mila hai…god bless you too, take care. Thank you so much.

Krittika Di, artanish, priya, fairy, rukmani, roop, loveabhi, blue fairy, As anjaana, lavii, shrestha, rai the nightqueen, and all guests, thank you so so much guys. Really I am very happy that you all are liking this story, I thought I will be bashed and the story's not good enough but I think it was worth a try, thank you so much guys, your reviews are really encouraging and that's the reason I am updating so fast now.

* * *

><p>Daya sat silently over the bench outside abhijeet's room, his eyes were closed. He still felt that shiver, those tensed words, that pleading to leave himself alone. He closed his eyes more tightly feeling an unknown pain in his heart, which drifted him back to some older memories…<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_Next day Duo were called in bureau early by acp sir who wanted to discuss an important matter. Both be there on time still not on talking terms. After 5 minutes one another person entered whom abhijeet instantly recognized and moved forward to shake his hand with…_

_Abhijeet(smiling while moving forward to shake hand)- arre rajesh tum yahan…(shaking hands, daya too moved forward)_

_Rajesh(smiling too)- bas tum toh aate nahi toh main hi milne chala aaya…(abhijeet gave him a "oh acha" look, rajesh to daya) kaise ho daya?_

_Daya(confused)- hmm…I am sorry maine aako pehchana nahi…_

_Rajesh(smiling)- kabhi dekha nahi hai toh pehchano ge kaise yaar…(daya more confused, rajesh sensing his confusion) arre yaar Abhijeet bahot batata hai tumhare baare mein…abh toh tumhe main lantern ki light mein dhundh lun hazaron mein se…(winking to abhijeet) kyun bhai, sahi kaha na?_

_Abhijeet shaking his head while smiling. Daya and rajesh however shook hands with… _

_Daya(smiling now)- nice to meet you rajesh…_

_Rajesh(smiling)- nice to meet you to daya…yahan toh tumhare bhai ne mujhe itne badhe suspence mein daal diya tha ki bas…_

_Abhijeet(sternly)- hogaya tera? (rajesh looked towards daya and winked, daya too smiled, abhijeet enthusiastically to daya) yeh rajesh hai daya…hum log ek mission ke dauran mile the…_

_Rajesh(sad tone)- aur tabh se tumhara bhai ne mera peecha nahi chodha…_

_Daya(in smile)- haan yeh ek baar pakadle toh chodhta nahi…_

_Rajesh(naughtily)- chahe tum kitni koshish karlo…_

_Daya(winking)- fevicol…_

_Abhijeet hit both of them lightly who shared a laugh and high-fighed when Acp sir entered in looking tensed while talking on phone, he signaled all to enter in his cabin. The three shared tensed glances though daya found abhijeet so relaxed as yesterday after that plan when abhijeet became unknowingly silent which daya not be able to bear so cancel all that._

_All of them entered in as acp sir cut the call, the three wished him morning._

_Acp sir(to rajesh)- welcome rajesh…(rajesh smiled) (pointing to duo) yeh hain abhijeet or yeh daya...(the three formally shook hands in smile, acp sir confused looking at their smiling faces so ask) kya hua? _

_Abhijeet(in smile)- sir rajesh aur main pehle bhi ek mission ke dauran mil chuke hain…_

_Acp sir(smiling now)- that;s great then kyunki iss baar bhi tum dono ko aur daya ko bhi ek mission ke liye hi bulaya gaya hai…(abhijeet, daya and rajesh looked at each other) mission ki saari information inn files mein hain…baaki toh aap logon ne khud hi dhundhni hai… _

_Acp sir briefed them about the mission while rajesh and abhijeet peered in files. Daya was looking confused so acp sir ask…_

_Acp sir- kya hua daya?_

_Daya(hesistant)- nahi sir..kcuh nahi..woh sir mission jabh abhijeet aur rajesh ka hai toh…_

_Acp sir(in smile)- toh maine tumhe kyun bulaya, haina? (daya nodded, acp sir in naughty smile) inhe pareshaan karne ke liye…_

_Daya(shy smile)- kya sir aap bhi…_

_Acp sir(in smile again)- daya mission tum teeno ka hi hai bas abhijeet aur rajesh agar kabhi underground hona hua toh ussme main role play karenge kuch specific reasons ki wajah se…waise yeh dono hi regular bases per kaam karenge koi bhi suspicion avoid karne ke liye..(to abhijeet in stern tone) and I wish underground hona bhi tum log avoid karoge…(rajesh and daya nodded in smile while abhijeet embarrassed, acp sir again) chalo all clear? (the three nodded, acp sir again in smile) then all the best boys. _

_The three started to move out when acp sir called daya who stopped with other two, acp sir be silent for few minutes so abhijeet and rajesh left while daya moved towards him again with…_

_Daya(confused)- jee sir?_

_Acp sir(calm tone)- daya tum jaante ho abhijeet ko bahot ache se…woh bahot impulsive hai khaskaar unn cases mein jabh baat uss per ho…avoid karna daya ki abhijeet kabhi bhi underground hokar kaam karne ki baat kare kyunki main jaanta hun woh jaroor karega..(chewing tone) akele kaam karna jo pasand hai sahab ko (daya smiles, acp sir concerned tone) khyaal rakhna daya…_

_Daya(in soft assuring smile)- aap befikr rahein sir...(acp sir smiled and nodded, daya left his room)_

_Abhijeet, daya and rajesh completely engaged in their mission, the three were there for team too especially daya as abhijeet completely denied for him coming with them in any kind of places to keep someone hidden completely, daya obviously irritated with his decision but tried to follow it as knew if anything going wrong they will have to take on different track which was more dangerous. Mostly the three working in nights as in night informant network increased and it's also easier to work openly. Abhijeet roaming around in so many places gathering different information about the mission while daya and rajesh mostly spent this time in bureau while examining things, making notes, recording convos of abhijeet with some people and discussing routes and other things. In these 10 days daya and rajesh became very good friends, both feeling comfortable with each other especially in teasing and nagging abhijeet. _

_Today both sat down in relaxed mood in record room taking hot coffee while abhijeet was in rest room taking a small nap._

_Rajesh(laughing when remember something)- abhijeet ki shakal dekhne layak thi yaar uss samaye…hahaha…sensitive hai yaar yeh bahoth tumhare mamle mein…_

_Daya(in smile)- haan…dar jata hai bahoth..(smiling broadly) phir toh bas samajhlo mujhe bhagvaan bhi nahi bacha sakta agar sahab ko pata chal jaaye ki yeh kaand mera tha…_

_Rajesh(soft smile)- bahot pyaar karta hai daya tumse yeh…_

_Daya(naughty smile)- main hun hi itna pyara…_

_Rajesh(bored tone)- please daya…koi mauka nahi chodhte na tum apni tareef karne ka…_

_Daya(winking)- bhala apni tareef karne ka bhi koi mauka chodhta hai…_

_Rajesh(laughing)- haan tumhara pyara bhai…_

_Daya(lovingly)- woh toh khair hai hi special…_

_Both chatting for some more time when rajesh ask him as…_

_Rajesh(naughty smile)- tum ek din mein kitne prank khelto ho bhai isspe…_

_Daya(innocently)- jyada toh nahi..(rajesh laughing, daya in smile) arre sach…balki tumhara dost hi mujhpe prank karta hai…._

_Rajesh(shocked)- nahi yaar ho hi nahi sakta aisa…abhijeet aur prank.._

_Daya(nodding)- jee bilkul…aapke yeh joh extra masoom dikhne wale dost haina yeh bahot chalak aur natkhat bhi hain…(daya told him about one prank that abhijeet played on him, *chapter 1 prank*)_

_Listening to all that rajesh started laughing so loudly, daya hit him in anger and say…_

_"__dekh liya, yeh hain tumhare masoom dost ka asli chehra…"_

_Rajesh(still laughing)- aur daya chup rehgaya…hahahaha…._

_Daya(sad tone)- aur kiya karta yaar…socha isse baat na karke thodha pareshaan karta hun lekin yeh khud hi itna chup hogaya…(irritated) karun toh kya karun?_

_Rajesh was silent for some time but then started smiling and winked towards daya with…_

_"__zara dekhen tumhara bhai kitna jealous feel karta hai.."_

_Daya(laughing)- marwaoge yaar tum mujhe…_

_Rajesh(while leaving)- yahi toh irada hai…_

Daya opened his eyes and quietly got up and moved towards abhijeet's room, he glanced in seeing abhijeet sleeping peacefully…

"boss.."

He was staring at abhijeet when felt something odd and realized that abhijeet was not sleeping and was lying there by just closing his eyes, he looked around and moved inside the room and softly placed a hand on abhijeet's shoulder who opened his eyes after few seconds, his eyes were red which daya realized was not the effect of medicines and weakness, but putting that aside he managed to say with a smile..

"abhijeet..boss, kaisa lag raha hai abh, haan?"

Abhijeet softly pulled his hand back from daya's touch and slowly said while patting daya's arm who was now sitting on stool beside him…

Abhijeet(low tone)- main theek hun daya…tum kaise ho? Acp sir, Salunkhe sir…sabh log? Koi aaya nahi?

Daya(in small smile)- doctors ne do se jyada jan ko rukne se mana kiya hai, freddy bhi hai lekin woh bahar hai..bhabhi ji se baat kar raha hai…

Abhijeet(silently)- aur rajesh…

Daya stared at abhijeet's face for a few minutes and then said in low tone… "woh wapas chala gaya tha...(extremely low tone) I am sorry boss…hume woh sabh…

Abhijeet(interrupting)- mujhe ghar jana hai daya…please...

Daya(concerned tone)- abhijeet abhi doctors nahi allow karenge yeh…tum abhi bahot weak ho yaar (abhijeet closed his eyes in pain listening that word, daya in extreme tension) kya hua abhijeet? Main abhi doctor ko…

Abhijeet(opening his eyes again)- nahi daya…main…main theek hun yaar..tum..daya yaar mujhe bahot ajeeb lag raha hai yahan…please chalte haina ghar…

Daya(confused)- ajeeb? Boss…hospital hi toh hai na…

Abhijeet(irritated)- nahi rehna hai mujhe yahan please…ghutan hoti hai yaar mujhe…daya please (pointing towards all instruments) yeh sabh bhi nikal wa do…

Daya stared at abhijeet for few minutes who was looking in tense phase and irritated, daya sighed and said in soft tone…

"main baat karta hun doctor se..."

Daya wanted to leave when abhijeet grabbed his wrist tightly and said in low tone… "I am sorry…"

Daya glanced at him and sat back feeling the tension in abhijeet's voice and shiver in his grip, he softly gripped abhijeet's hand and said in soothing tone… "sabh theek hai yaar ABHI…nahin jaa raha hun main kaheen bhi…doctor ko toh bula dun?"

Abhijeet in low tone.. "nahi.."

Daya(in small smile)- kyun?

Abhijeet(looking towards daya in confused state)- kyun?

Daya(smiling broadly now as knew his plan succeeded)- haan, kyun?

Abhijeet(still confused)- matlab…kyun ka kya matlab hai?

Daya in between messaged freddy to bring doctor with him. Daya knew he needed to divert abhijeet and this was the best chance so he decided to use it and easily feeling that his tension lower down and that shiver vanished too.

After few minutes freddy entered inside with doctor. Abhijeet looked angrily at daya who tried to hide his smile while abhijeet stuck in that phase with a thought…

"_daya ko pata chalega toh voh mere baare mein najane kya..." _he remembered some words as…

"_kamzor kehkar bahar phenk denge tumhe inspector dekhna tum…(whispering) bahot kamzor aur gande ho tum..yeh kahennge woh log.."_

In between his thoughts doctor chandrashekhar came forward and asked abhijeet as… "so how you feeling Mr. Abhijeet?

But abhijeet was in some other phase,doctor chandrashekhar looked towards anuj in tension who came forward and was going to touch abhijeet to bring him back when abhijeet's body jerked back, he looked towards daya in extreme pain and murmured...

"daya..tum..tum mujhse nafrat toh nahi karoge na..main..please mujhse nafrat...

his heartbeat was increasing, his breathing too...Anuj started preparing an injection while daya gripped abhijeet's hand...

Daya(confused still trying)- nahi abhijeet..bhala main kyun tumse nafrat karunga..haan...

Abhijeet(in pain)- main... bahot...(he was breathing heavily, anuj was waiting) ganda...woh...his sinus shivered now and anuj injected him with the medicine...(abhijeet in low tone) main kamzor...his voice vanish now, Anuj and daya settled him comfortably while anuj put on abhijeet's oxygen mask seeing him breathing heavily

Anuj looked towards doctor chandrashekhar in extreme tension and tried to move out when daya stopped him as…

Daya(in extreme tension)- doctor anuj..kya.. kya hua tha abhijeet ko? Woh aisi batein...

Anuj(calmly after looking at daya's face)- aisa hota hai daya kabhi kabhi…kuch instances yaad aate hain unn dino mein se..shayad abhijeet bhi kissi ek aise hi phase mein atak gaya ho…(softly) issme tense hone ki jaroorat nahi hai daya…bas yeh dhyaan rakho ki abhijeet ko bahot softly handle karna hai…kuch aisa ho aage bhi toh doctor ya nurse ko turant bulana hain…

Daya(fixed tone)- isski duration kab tak hogi doctor…

Anuj(silently after few minutes)- bas kuch din daya…

And anuj left the place in silence without anything further. Basically he wanted abhijeet to tell everything to daya in that state only but his condition went bad and anuj had to inject him.

* * *

><p><span>AN

sorry guys, i planned something else and now i want to show a little something because of which i am withholding the suspence now...sorry. but i know you all have guessed so there is no problem, haina? for those who have not, belive me it's better guys, you will be able connect more in that situation.

now it's your all turn to do your work and that's reading and reviewing. guys kuch toh chapter ko leke bhi batao yaar, what you liked what you didn't. something that you didn't feel was right, what you felt while reading, kuch bhi but yaar such formal praise hurts too. khair if you are comfortable then only...it's not always easy to express yourself afterall.

chalo guys take care, love you all...

wish me luck for my test please...

bye guys

kkkloveu


	6. Chapter 6

Honey- my lil friend, it's really nice that you are reading this story but honestly bache I would have not preferred you to, it's not about you being mature than others, it's about how you handle your maturity, anyways it's really good ki aapne mujhe bata diya ki aap bhi padh rahe ho…and yes aapne mujhse ek story ki baat ki thin a? I remember it…kabh post karne wale ho usse? Aur kaise karoge? And yes yaar please jaldi jaldi likhna, mujhse ne ek baar story ka sunke phir wait nahi hota…hehehe..chalo now read it…and yes please if you feel it's too bold for you, let me know…though I am not using any such language or scenes..still. thank you so much yaar.

Himani -  don't start this fight here now yaar... you'll not be able to win, ;) i am and i will always be his biggest fan, self evident truth.. ;) yeah sorry thodha formal hogaya tha..it's fine abh se i will be casual with you no worries... just remember what i said above.. ;) thank you boss..

Rohan - thank you so much bhai (i guess you are boy, right?) ...and yes i will try my best to show his emotions and others too...it's really great that you being a doctor is interested i reading this stuff of mine...it's a pleasure...do feel free to point out my misatkes please...and yes rahul, it's your choice, you are reading it and you know better than me what's good what's not...so it's your choice...

nitu- i would love to read your daya sir centric story..don't know whether others would like it or not, but i am quite interested... can you post it here? are you a member here on FF?

Perigrine falcon-  Di it's true that men are abused too, but the society you know cannot accept this, and this is the taboo...they are but they are not expected to be...and di i know there have been such instances...even krittika di knew one.. chalo let's end it here, it's a vast debate i guess... it's okay di, i'll wait for your review later... and nahi studies ke saath nahi kiya tha compromise maine... :) thank you so much

Dreamygirl-  no such dhmamaks di, it's a staright story i want to write from my heart with true feelings and emotions... thank you so much...

Khushi mehta- awww...thank you so much di...waise di aapne bataya nahi, kya aap bhi IF pe ho?

sukhmani kaur- chalo di phir jaldi jaldi ek dum fit hojayo...thank you

bint-e-abid- it's okay di...it's my wish that no one is affected by this story..so it's good that you have take this step...

Khalsa- there are may things which cann lead to those words dear...helplessness being one of them and at top... though of course daya is suspicious but that doesn't mean daya will think of something so harsh for his buddy...basically it's beyond the thinking of any normal person...no one can straight way come to a conclusion that oh he is behivaing like this..he is sexually abused..haina? thank you..

aratnish- i said it in begining only..the chapters would be small...i am sorry for your inconvenience yaar...

fairy, khushi mehta, loveabhi, piki, jyoti, shrestha, neha, naina malik, as anajana, sonam naig, rai-the-nightequeen, blue fairy, sukhmani kaur, priya bint-e-abid, khalsa, artanish, krittika, rukmani and all the guests..thank you so much guys.

* * *

><p>A man lying on a single bed which creaked below his weight glanced around his room which had a fan working in low speed, a single window overlooking the slum outside and a small cupboard with a table attached to it. Though he seemed to focus on a particular point somewhere but he was not at all in the phase he seemed to be…he was lost in some other world…a world of memories.<p>

_The thing they dreaded most was the one that had to become their last chance. They had to prepare a few things only, they didn't need any safety devices, no recorders, no cameras, just one fake identity, one fake gun, a few drug samples and that's all that will serve their purpose. But the level of tension, anxiety and uneasiness they faced told a different story._

_Abhijeet was getting ready for their final chance, daya and rajesh continuously taking looks at each other as they needed to say something. Abhijeet who knew the whole matter just took a small deep breath and suddenly asked…_

_"__kya kehna hai?"_

_Both became still, abhijeet turned after placing a thin moustache on his face and looked at both of them and again asked…_

_"__bolo abh"_

_Rajesh(hesitant tone)- abhijeet hume sachme iss had tak jaane ki jaroorat nahi hai yaar…abhi bhi 5 din baaki hain..hum kuch nikal hi lenge…_

_Abhijeet(calmly)- hum iss baare mein pehle bhi baat kar chuke hain rajesh…tum dono bahot ache se jaante ho ki woh log completely underground ho gaye hain…hume bhi ek risk abh lena hi padega…_

_Daya(low tone)- risk lene ka matlab apni jaan jaankar dena nahi hai abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet(calmly)- koi aur plan hai tumhare paas daya?_

_Daya and rajesh looked at each other and explained their silly plan after listening which abhijeet just shook his head and asked in straight tone…_

_"__meri fake identities tayaar hain?"_

_Daya(irritated)- abhijeet…_

_Abhijeet(softly)- daya tumhe khud ko bhi apne plan pe bharosa nahi hai yaar…mujhe batate batate hi tum dono abhi tak najane kitni galtiya kar chuke ho…(to rajesh in soft tone) kyun?_

_Rajesh(convincingly)- tum bhi hoge toh sabh yaar perfect hojayega…_

_Abhijeet(sighing)- daya, rajesh tum dono kyun itna negative soch rahe ho yaar, haan? Kuch nahi hoga sach…(softly) wada kiya haina maine ki koi bhi kadam jald baazi mein nahi uthaunga?_

_Daya and rajesh both glanced at each other and simply brought the required things and handed them to abhijeet while explaining a few things. After that the three discussed a few more things when rajesh suddenly asked… "abhijeet main chala jata hun..tum"_

_Abhijeet(softly)- daya ka aur apna bahot khyaal rakhna rajesh…(smilingly) kal bhi Bhabhi mujhe phone karke poonch raheen thi ki tumne kuch khaya ya nahi.._

_Rajesh(in soft smile)- aur daya ka kaun pooch raha tha?_

_Abhijeet(naughtily)- main…_

_Suddenly daya hugged abhijeet tightly with… "boss.."_

_Abhijeet softly while hugging him back… "apna bahot khyaal rakhna daya…(low tone) tumne sir ka promise nibhaya hai bas mujhse hi gadbad hogayi thodhi…"_

_Daya(while separating)- woh bhi hum do bewakoofon ke karan…_

_Abhijeet(while laughing softly hearing that word)- haan…_

_Basically the three lost the track of their main victims some days ago due to some problems or may be some informer leaked some information about them, daya and rajesh from that time blaming themselves as they were the in charges, abhijeet at first trying to deny but after seeing both of them taking even more tension about all that he simply laid the matter and whenever daya brought it up he laughed it off softly._

_Rajesh became really quite as he was the first choice for going underground when needed but abhijeet always brought his family forth and tried to bury his chances as both had much similar personalities, face and body structure too, abhijeet using it and taking his place in these things._

_Rajesh and daya dipped completely in their work, both were still trying to search something from outside this plan before everything went out of their hands as for 1 day more they will be in abhijeet's contact but after that all contacts will be vanished. But this time everything was going against what they had planned. They were not able to put their hands on anything and now that one day was spent unknowingly…abhijeet vanished in thin air after that._

_After almost 5 days of extreme tension, worry, anxiety and fear they received some tip regarding those people they were behind, they raided the said place with many police officers and got hands on so many evidences and things which were sufficient to put their victims behind the bars for eternity. Abhijeet too was there and the three shared really relaxed glances unknown of the fact that they have missed the main mastermind of this game._

_The three returned with victory surrounding them, acp sir's proud smile made the three realize about the praise he had received from HQ. he moved forward in big smile and congratulated the three as…_

_"__Congratulations my boys…"_

_The three smiled warmly feeling the love behind those words as easily got that thin layer of teary coating in those eyes. _

He opened his eyes silently and looked at his wrist watch, he immediately got up and pulling up some decent clothes went over to the nearest telephone booth to place a silent call, after few rings the phone was picked up and he heard a happy voice after so much time…

"…woh mil gaya hai yaar.."

Rajesh heaved a sigh of relief, a smile came on his lips as he asked his first question…

"kitni haddiyan tuti hain?"

Daya(smily voice)- ek bhi nahi…(naughtily) lekin tum dekhna abh todega jaroor…

Rajesh(in smile)- main rakhta hun…

Daya(silently)- abh wapas aajao yaar…kyun abh bhi waheen…

Rajesh(low tone)- usse ek baar milna hai bas…

Daya(convincingly)- hum millkar millenge yaar….please…

Rajesh(hesitant)- main…

Daya(deep tone)- ahsaan chukane ke aur bahot se tareeke hain…tum wapas aao warna main usse sabh kuch…

Rajesh(instantly)- nahi…main…please samjho yaar tum…

Daya(straight tone)- he is awake at this hour…

Rajesh(sighing)- parson…

Daya(cold tone trying to hide his happiness)- kal…

Rajesh(sensing his hope)- kabhi nahi…

Daya(hurriedly)- parson…done…

Rajesh cut the call in sweet smile while daya in relaxed smile kept the phone down and switched it off. He knew rajesh was tired too and also their main goal was to find abhijeet at any cost, they have fulfilled it and now daya wanted rajesh to be back.

He glanced inside the room where abhijeet was sleeping peacefully due to sedatives. Those words still ringing in his ears…

"_daya tum mujhse nafrat toh nahi karoge na.."]_

_"__main bahot ganda…main…kamzor.."_

He suddenly felt too tired to stand and in that state he grabbed the bench beside him and sat on it looking confused…

"abhijeet aisi baatein kyun kar raha hai, kuch toh zaroor hai…kuch joh doctors bhi humse chupa rahein hain, magar kya?"

He felt someone's presence beside him so turn his head to look at tensed freddy.

Daya(concerned tone)- kya baat hai freddy? Sabh theek hai?

Freddy(tensed)- jee sir..sabh sabh theek hai…

Daya looked at freddy, he was looking absent and tensed, daya in soft tone asked again…

Daya(softly)- kya baat hai freddy? Kuch huya hai ghar per? Sabh theek hain…Bhabhi ji…

Freddy looked towards daya and answered while turning his head down…

"sir Manisha ki tabiyet achanak bahot kahrab hogayi hai..(feeling guilty) mujhe ghar per bulaya hai…"

Daya(concerned)- arre freddy phir tumne yeh baat hume pehle kyun nahi batayi, haan? (freddy down his head more) chalo abh jaldi niklo tum…jaao…

Freddy(hesistant)- sir abhijeet sir ki aisi halat…

Daya(in soft smile)- woh theek hai freddy…(in smile) abh sher ko jyada dino tak baand ker rakhne ke kuch toh side effects honge hi na…(pushing him) tum niklo aur pahonchte hi mujhe call karna…aur khabar dete rehna…(seeing freddy still sitting) jaao abh jaldi…

Freddy(while standing up)- sir aap bhi khyaal rakhiyega…abhijeet sir ka bhi…

Daya nodded in smile and freddy left the place in hurry.

Daya took a deep breath now and after once more glancing towards abhijeet's room made his way towards doctor's cabin…

Inside Cabin.

Anuj was sitting quietly in front of doctor chandrashekhar's desk while atul was roaming around the small cabin in frustration and worry, after some moments anuj tried to calm down atul with…

"sir…aap bethein please.."

Atul glared at him with… "tum unhe bata kyun nahi dete anuj, haan? (painful tone) zaroorat hai usse unke support ki…"

Auj(calmly)- pehle aap bethein sir…(earnestly) please..(atul sat down in frustration and tiredness while anuj continued) sir maine wada kiya hai abhijeet se..

Atul(looking in his eyes)- kya wada usski zindagi se jyada ahem hai anuj?

Anuj nodding his head in no with… "nahi sir…lekin iss samaye..usski zindagi ke liye yeh wada bahot ahem hai.."

Atul(frustration)- iss samaye usske liye ahem haiki usske apno ko pata chale ki usske saath…(stopped in extreme pain)

Anuj(calmly)- sir hum abhijeet ka vishwas nahi todh sakte hain iss modh par..

Atul(irritated)- bachon jaisi batein nahi karo anuj…hum kehdenge sabse ki abhijeet ko na pata chalne de..

Anuj(calmly)- abhijeet bhi koi bacha nahi hai sir…aap jaante hain sir ki iss case mein bahot se effects mein se ek effect hai apni surroundings ko leke bahot conscious ho jana…abhijeet ek bahot sharp officer hai sir…woh ek keen observer hai…aur jabh woh apni surroundings ko itne consciously dekhega..usse do minute bhi nahi lagenge sabko pakadne mein…(softly) sir abhijeet ko pehle khud ko sambhalna hoga…apne ander himmat laani hogi ki woh khud sabko sach bata sake…tabhi hum aage bhi kuch kar payenge sir.."

Atul(painful tone)- aur tabh tak kya anuj? (anuj became silent) tadapne dein usse akele iss dard mein...

Anuj(quietly)- sir yeh dard toh usse akele hi sehna hoga…hum bas usse bharosa de sakte hain…trust kar sakte hain usspe…

Outside

Daya stopped in his tracks as heard something from abhijeet's side…he turned back and moved towards abhijeet's room to see a new scenario…

Abhijeet was well awake and was shouting on the nurse…daya heard…

Nurse(scared)- I am sorry sir…main toh bas aapki dressing change karne aayi thi…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- nahi karwani hai mujhe bandages change..jaao tum yahanse…

Nurse(trying to explain)- sir lekin bandages change karwana jaroori hai…infection hojayega warna ghav mein…

Abhijeet(angrily)- tumhe ek baar mein koi baat samajh nahi aati haina? Kya kaha maine tumse jaao yahanse…nahi karwani hai mujhe bandage change…

Daya(entering in)- kyun nahi karwani hain?

Abhijeet(looking at him, in straight tone)- marzi meri…

Daya(cold tone)- abh issme kahan se marzi aagayi hai, haan? (to nurse) nurse aap apna kaam karein please…

Nurse(to daya)- sir mujhe inhe bahot mild sedative dene honge, waise toh doctor ne joh sedatives diye the inhe abhi jaagna nahi chahiye tha..But abh mujhe aur…

Daya(nodding)- aap apna kaam karein aaram se..

Daya turned to leave when again heard…

Abhijeet (in panic)- yaar daya please…nahi karwani hai yaar mujhe dressing..

Nurse tried to give him sedatives but he backed up in panic and was trying to sit up…

Daya(irritated)- yeh kya kar rahe ho yaar abhijeet...

Abhijeet(same tone)- daya please yaar…abh…abhi nahi…

Daya(in soft tone)- theek hai…

Abhijeet calmed down hearing that and his concentration shifted, nurse in that injected him with sedatives, abhijeet feeling the pinch looked at her in extreme anger and pushed her behind…

Daya(moving forward)- abhijeet yeh kya…

Abhijeet(in anger)- dhokebaaz ho tum sabh…(taking out syringe from his arm harshly) nahi..nahi rehna hai mujhe yahan…(he was feeling dizzy but right now in anger just got down the bed, his steps were shambling badly..he tried to move forward but fell down because of weakness and sedatives)

Daya helped the nurse up and when turned to abhijeet saw him falling down and a loud call escaped from his mouth as… "Abhijeet!"

He immediately moved to his side, abhijeet was lying on his back still murmuring something in semiconscious state…

"nahi..nahi rehena hai mujhe yahan…yeh sedatives…(looking at daya with his half opened eyes) please daya…woh sapne…"

His voice shut completely, daya picked him up carefully to not to harm his injuries. The three doctors moved in followed by that nurse. Daya kept abhijeet on bed and moved out in silence.

Daya came out and in silence sat over the bench present there, his head was filled with so many painful words of his buddy, un said feelings of his bhai, fear of his boss…he felt his head was being hit with hammer, he tried to place all those scattered pieces in one place but failed miserably as his head was too much preoccupied by his buddy. He waited silently for the doctors to come out…waiting for his questions to be answered.

After 15 minutes the doctors moved out, daya stood up after feeling their arrival…he waited for them to say something and again heard those same words…

Anuj(strong tone)- woh theek hai daya…

Daya took a deep breath and asked in a tone that was especially meant for taking out truths…

"mujhe sirf sach jaana hai doctor…(stressing) sirf sach.."

Anuj kept looking at daya. But he knew these questions too well…

"abhijeet theek hai yeh ek sach hi hai daya…"

Daya(cold tone)- lekin pura sach nahi hai…(looking in anuj's eyes) kya hua hai abhijeet ke saath?

The other two shuffled but anuj knew how to keep his stand…

Anuj(straight tone)- torcher hua hai usske saath…aur kuch jaana hai daya tumhe? Dard, takleef, woh bebas hona…woh hai usske andar…(daya's eyes turned red in pain or in anger anuj was not able to guess, he continued) aur bhi kuch janna hai?

Daya turned his head down in guilt feeling the anger and pain in anuj's voice, anuj and doctor chandrashekhar left the place while atul looked at daya fighting the urge to tell him the "whole" truth which anuj had brilliantly hid, but he just closed his eyes and taking a deep breath left after patting daya's shoulder with…

"usse sambhal lena daya…"

Daya looked at his back not knowing the deep meaning that was still hidden behind all those words.

* * *

><p><span>AN

SO MANY REVIEWS! love you loads guys...

and sorry for being late...batya tha na ek test tha...bas ussi wajah se...

but please keep reviewing like this...it's really encouraging...will try and update on tuesday or wednesday...

till then

take care and read and review...

kkkloveu


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

To all young readers who are reading this, most specifically Honey dear, as I know you are reading this, the following part in italics may seem a little hard to you so if you want you can skip this, I am just warning you.

And, kya hogaya guys? So less reviews? Chap nahi pasand aaya tha kya? Khair guys please try and review, it really matters allot especially when you were so enthusiastic in last to last chapter..

Anyways read further… And yes THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

><p><em>Darkness was surrounding him all over this small room, there was not even a mere sight of light from anywhere. He was still trying to figure out where he was kept though now he knew that it was all vain as there were more than 20 men standing on guard outside this room…covering every little bit of inch of this building. He believed that his team…acp sir…daya…they would save him at any cost but he doubted when. As much as he was able to keep the track of time or days in this deserted room of his, he was just able to guess that it had been 5 days may be more or less since he was brought here.<em>

_He closed his eyes in hurry as the brightness of the sudden light threatened to blind him and opening them once again as he adjusted his vision finally. A calm smile came on his lips, teasing the men who stood right now in his front, it's his this calm, composed, "irritating" attitude that had made these 10 people appear here tonight._

_They started to take some steps forward as abhijeet in his special teasing tone said while glancing around…_

_"__mujhe nahi pata tha ki main itna badha VIP hun ki khud..THE mastermind mujhse milne aaye hain…"_

_M.M(replying in same tone)- woh kya haina Mister inspector…(while bending in his front) hum apne mehemano ki khatirdaari badhe hi shandaar tarike se karte hain…_

_Abhijeet(fiery tone)- humari bhi kuch aisi hi aadat hai…mister harshil…(teasing) aayen humari ghar per bhi kabhi…batayenge aapko.._

_Harshil moved close to abhijeet and now whispered in his ear… "dekhte hain inspector…(while injecting him in neck with something) pehle main apni haar ka badla toh le lun.."_

_Abhijeet's vision troubled, his head became heavy but he didn't feel sleepy, he felt his body go limp and stiff…_

_Abhijeet(hollow tone)- kya..kya diya hai tumne mujhe.._

_Harshil(winking while moving back)- a little drug can do wonders my friend…_

_He signaled his men regarding something and all of them moved forward. They came around and two of them came towards abhijeet and opened up his knots. Abhijeet tried to gain back his senses clearly, he jerked his head but couldn't do anything good. Feeling his knots opened up he tried to get up but his legs shambled and he fell down in front of harshil…_

_The men present there started laughing, harshil shook his head in smile and bent down and whispered to abhijeet… "kya hua inspector…(teasing) mere joote hi chatne the toh aise hi keh diya hota…_

_Abhijeet grabbed his neck with his weak hands, he was still shambling because of drugs effect but stood up with harshil..the other men were smiling looking at his efforts because they knew that abhijeet was just tiring himself out… _

_Abhijeet(in shaking angry tone)- peeche hato tum sabh..(the men didn't budge, abhijeet again) sunai nahi diya tumhe?_

_Harshil(smiling)- inspector..inspector…kya tumhe sachme lagta haiki tum iss samaye humse ladh sakte ho?_

_Abhijeet(angry tone)- aazma ke dekhlo…_

_Harshil(nodding)- theek hai phir…_

_A man grabbed abhijeet from behind but abhijeet pushed him back hardly, the man stumbled and landed on his back, other two men followed...abhijeet pushed one and punched the other one…but he was feeling exhausted now…his vision was becoming darker...harshil broke free from his grip and pushed him back as his men grabbed abhijeet. Abhijeet tried to break free from their grip but he was too weak…he was still fidgeting…pushing and punching…but it had no effect._

_Harshil moved forward to abhijeet and whispered to him in extreme hate tone… "kaha tha na tumse badla zaroor lunga main..tumne mujhe mere hi aadmiyon ke saamne beizaat kiya tha na…(grabbing his neck tightly) abh dekho kaise tumhe tumhari hi saamne beizaat karta hun main…(teasing) aur tum kamzor aadmi kuch kar bhi nahi paaoge..." abhijeet violently shook his head, harshil signaled something to his men and one of them moved out and with the help of some other men entered in with a big mirror…_

_The men still grabbing abhijeet now pushed him down and made him lie on his back facing the mirror, abhijeet was again violently pushing them knowing what was going to happen, his heart was pounding heavily...he just wanted to move back…be free…he wanted to shout but…_

He was clutching daya's hand so tightly that daya felt his bone will break any moment now, even his hand had become much red as the blood stuck there. Abhijeet was shaking badly, his wrist was clutched together in a fist while other hand was wrapped around daya's hand tightly, daya felt the jerk in abhijeet's body and in next minute…abhijeet opened his eyes…

That pain…that pain daya saw in those eyes….he was not able to place it anywhere, his heart ached remembering those painful eyes...

He was standing to a side watching all as doctor Atul checked abhijeet, trying to relax him and while softly dealing with him making him drink a glass of water. Abhijeet after that had not even tried to look up, he had not faced daya, he didn't look in his eyes in fact mostly tried to avert his own from daya's. Daya wanted to relax abhijeet but he was too hyper when daya tried so daya backed up completely.

Doctor atul brought him back from his trail of thoughts with a pat on his shoulder, he signaled him to follow him outside and both moved out of the door and stood in it's front, abhijeet's ears too were stuck on them…

Atul(soothingly)- koi baat nahi daya..hota hai bache aisa kabhi kabhi…he is fine lekin dekho dard toh hai hi na…

Daya(nodding slightly)- jee sir…

Atul(same tone)- tum daro nahi yaar…bas khyaal rakho aur shanti se handle karo usse..woh theek hai…

Daya(in small smile)- main jaanta hun sir ki woh theek hai...bahot ache se jaante hain yeh sahab ki aisi situations kaise face karte hain.(glancing inside)..bahut strong hai sir yeh…

Atul(looking him in silence)- bilkul…

Atul left the place in next moment, daya feeling odd with that reply but he didn't questioned.

He moved inside the room and made his way towards abhijeet. In between he got a call so took out his cell phone and after seeing the caller immediately picked it up with…

"haan freddy, sabh theek haina? (abhijeet's eyes shifted towards daya)hmmm…chalo khyaal rakho tum bhabhi ji ka..(after some time after eyeing abhijeet once) haan jag gaye hain tumhare abhijeet sir…haan bilkul theek hain, baat karoge?"

Daya handed the phone to abhijeet, abhijeet took it in silence still with down head…

Abhijeet(low tone)- freddy…

A tear slipped down from freddy's eyes, he had missed this man so much, he answered happily…

Freddy(happy tone)- sir..aap theek haina? (sad tone) sorry sir…woh Manisha ki tabiyet bahot kharab ho gayi thi toh mujhe…

Abhijeet(in calm tone)- freddy…(freddy smiled lightly hearing that calm tone) main theek hun…tum chinta nahi karo aur Bhabhi ka bahot khyaal rakhna, theek hai?

Freddy(nodding happily)- jee sir…aap bhi apna bahot khyaal rakhiyega sir…(abhijeet heard something from behind) sorry sir chalna hoga abhi…manisha bula rahi hai..

Abhijeet(smiling lightly)- theek hai freddy…khyaal rakhna apna bhi aur Bhabhi ji ka bhi…

Abhijeet gave the phone back to daya who was staring at abhijeet's smiling face. Abhijeet was much relaxed after talking to freddy, he felt a different sooth inside his heart talking to him as his sweet, innocent voice made him relax. He somehow never feared facing freddy, freddy was always so sweet, innocent and kind that abhijeet felt good being with him.

Daya after seeing abhijeet like this whispered… "kya bhaag hain bhai freddy ke…abhijeet sahab ne unse muskura ke baat ki..(sad tone) kaash humari aisi kismet hoti ki koi humse bhi itne pyaar se baat karta…"

Abhijeet(smiling after hearing that comment)- kuch jal raha hai kya daya…

Daya(confused)- ain…abh yeh jalne ki bu kahan se aa rahi hait tumhe haan?

Abhijeet(in small naughty smile)- tumhare aas paas se…

Daya took a relieved sigh as after so long saw that smile and hearing that naughty tone, though abhijeet's tone still was weak and somehow blank and hollow but daya realized that may be this was a step ahead. Daya sat beside him on stool and both chatting on some random things. Daya realized abhijeet was much unfocused, he usually forgot what were they talking about, his voice sometimes becoming too low and he never met his gaze with daya's. he avoided so many topics, cricket, football, politics, almost everything, he stayed silent and mostly listening to daya, at last daya got irritated so much with his silence and his unfocused behavior that he just stood up and said in fake anger..

"kya hai abhijeet (abhijeet looked up at him still hiding his eyes) itna chup chup kyun ho haan? Ek baat kaho toh dusri bhool jaate ho..kya hua hai? Nahi karni baat toh nahi karo…(pretending to leave) main chalta hun phir…"

Abhijeet clutched his wrist so tightly with a panic tone as… "na..nahi daya…(low guilty tone with down head) I am sorry yaar…woh main…(quietly) I am sorry daya lekin mera aisa kuch bhi irada…"

Daya(softly after feeling his tense state)- Abhi…main Mazak kar raha tha yaar…

Abhijeet still with down head removed his hands from daya's wrist which he used to stop him and silently said… "yaar daya mujhe leta do please…"

Daya(worried)- Abhi..yaar…

Abhijeet(low tone)- main bahot thak gaya hoon…

Daya looked at time and felt strange as it had only been 1 hour since abhijeet was awake, he looked towards abhijeet and moved forward to help him lay down, abhijeet said again…

"daya sach main bahot sorry hun yaar…mujhe pata hi nahi chala.."

Daya(calm tone)- koi baat nahi abhijeet…main Mazak kar raha tha yaar bas…(softly) chalo tum so jaao abh..neend aa rahi haina?

Abhijeet nodded with his closed eyes.

Daya left after confirming abhijeet's sleep after 20 minutes.

He be back and sat beside abhijeet and started talking to him in low tone as…

"Kal tumhare bas ek baar saare test hojayen ABHI..phir dekhna mujhe pata chal jaayega ki sabh kya chupa rahen hain…waise mujhe yakeen hai ki tum theek ho bilkul…per phir bhi yaar tum itna odd behave kyun…(his cell phone ringing now so he immediately moved out of the room"

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes as he felt his room become empty once again…he was looking towards door from where daya left a few minutes back…

His eyes were containing a pain within them, he was staring at the door silently thinking… "test…nahi main koi test nahi…daya ko pata chal jaaye ga…who mujhe bahot ganda aur kamzor samjhega phir…woh mujhe apni zindagi se bhi…nahi main koi test nahi karwanga…kitna bharosa karta hai daya mujhper…bahot trust hai usse mujhpe…lekin main…(he lower down his gaze feeling shameful) main toh apne aapko tak bachane ke kaabil nahi hun…(with hate) bahot ganda hogaya hun main..bahot ganda…(in fear) kya sochega daya mere baare mein jabh usse sachai ka pata chalega…woh toh mujhse bahot nafrat karne lagega…usska bharosa hi tut jaayega mere upar se…chod dega woh bhi mujhe….sir bhi mujhe bahar nikal denge…(painful tone) kyun rakhenge woh mujhe apni team mein…(clutching his wrists) ek kamzor aadmi ko…(after few seconds inn paiful whisper) sabh hasenge mujhpar…bahot jyada hasenge…jaise woh sabh log hasethe…yahan bhi sabh mujpar…

He took a deep breath feeling his body shiver and mind running too fast on wrong track…he whispered to himself… "main…main chala jata hun…sabse dur chala jaaunga main…(starting to get up from bed) kissi ko kabhi kuch pata bhi nahi chalega…mera mazaak hi bhi nahi udaayega phir koi..(he already got down his bed feeling much pain in his wounds, his stomach wound was paining too badly, he kept his one hand there and felt something warm so pulled his hand back to glance at his blood, he whispered silently… "khoon…yeh khoon…mera..mera…" his body jerked seeing blood… he in hurry now stepped forward feeling his head spinning badly now but he kept moving, he wanted to move out of hospital, he wanted to move out of the pure lives of his only relations so that he was not the one making them dirty.

He was almost out of the hospital gate when a jerk really shook him hard and his vision went complete blank.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Guys please read and review…

Next update only when you all will complete 230 reviews…

Usse pehle no update..i am sorry, till now I was thinking this time I will not bind you by this thing but since there are so many views and even in last to last chapter I got so many reviews, I want you to review now. If you can expect from me to update on the day I said, I expect you all to review too.

Thank you

Take care

kkkloveu


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

it's an hurried up update guys. i was busy but since you all ful filled your promise i had to fulfill mine so i am here today...

it's a kind of filler though, just manage with it...next update will be late, as i will be busy with healing this time.. though if i got enough reviews i may update a lil faster... ;)

And thank you so much all the reviewers.. thank you guys...

* * *

><p>One of the two caught him securely in his arms easily sensing his weakened body because of his reduced weight. The other person ran inside to call for a stretcher while the one who caught him sat with him on the floor consciously while continuously whispering…<p>

"abhijeet…abhijeet...aakhen kholo abhijeet..(abhijeet didn't budge, man again)...abhijeet.."

A man came running from inside and seeing the scenario immediately came towards them, behind him the other person came out with a stretcher and two ward boys…

the ward boys with the man's help put abhijeet on stretcher and then all in hurry moving inside while the doctor who had come running said in low tone… "isski pulse toh bahot dheere chal rahi hai…jaldi OT me le chalo"

All of them entered inside the hospital while the doctor took abhijeet inside OT.

Both the men who had come just now and had seen him on gate losing his consciousness now took a tensed sigh, both looked at each other and one of them whispered…

"yeh daya kahan hai?"

Other man answered while picking up his phone.. "main abhi phone karta hun sir daya sir ko.."

Acp sir nodded in silence still in a painful state of seeing his dear officer falling unconscious in front of his own eyes, his heart and mind were just asking again and again… "yeh abhijeet ko achanak se kya hogaya tha? Aur yeh bahar kya karne jaa raha tha?"

At that time he heard something from behind… "sir?"

Acp sir turned around and saw daya entering in with fast steps, he had some paper bags with him…

Acp sir(relieved after seeing daya)- Daya…tum the kahan…aur abhijeet ko aise akele chodkar kyun gaye the tum.."

Daya(worriedly after hearing abhijeet's name)- abhijeet? Kya hua sir abhijeet ko…woh theek toh haina sir? Jabh main gaya tabh toh woh so raha tha…

Rajat(quietly)- daya sir hume abhijeet sir bahar gate per mile the…(daya shocked) woh behosh hone hi wale the ki humne sahi waqt per unhe dekh liya aur pakad liya…

Daya(in panic state)- kahan hai woh abhi rajat? Sir…

Acp sir(silently)- Anuj usse abhi OT mein lekar gaya hai daya…usski pulse bahot dheere chal rahi thi aur usske pet se bhi bahot khoon…

Daya sat dejectedly on the bench beside him when acp sir asked him in same tone…

"tum kahan the daya?

Daya(silently)- sir abhijeet ki kuch dawaiyan lene gaya tha…doctor anuj ko chahiye thi sir yahan available nahi thi aur doctor anuj ko yeh dawaiyan abhijeet ko immediately deni thi toh main..phir woh so bhi raha tha..toh…

Acp sir took a painful sigh and sat down on bench in silence.

After half an hour the OT door was opened, doctor Anuj and an another doctor came out and seeing team standing up in tense phase so first calmed them down with…

"woh theek hai sir…bas abhi weakness hai toh exertion waghera ki wajah se woh behosh hogaya tha…stomach wound bhi abhi taza hai toh bleeding start hogayi thi extra movement ki wajah se…pulse bhi issi wajah se kam thi…(anuj to all of them in extreme guilt) and I am sorry sir…mujhe laga abhi abhijeet so raha hai toh woh daya voh medicines le aayega…mujhe abhijeet ko deni thi toh maine…."

Acp sir(interrupting)- nahi doctor aapne toh wohi kiya joh aapko sahi laga…(in angry tone) abh yeh toh mere officers hi aise hai ki pata nahi kabh kya kar jaayen…

A sweet smile came on every face while doctor anuj left with… "sir usse abhi kuch der mein hi hosh aajayega aap log phir mil lijiyega…main chalta hun abhi…(he was leaving but turned back and said in smile) sir abhi usse daatiyega nahi…please.."

Acp sir(angry murmur)- haan abh toh sabhi usski side pe hain…main toh hun hi hitler…

Daya and rajat looked at each other smiling broadly while acp sir look at both and especially daya's smile and feels relaxed but maintained a tough look so both shut up now.

The three sat down silently on their places with a single question nagging all the three cid brains…

"Why did he even move out of the hospital?"

They had no answer, Daya was even more confused, tensed and worried for his dear buddy, Acp sir and Rajat were just worried for him with acp sir feeling weird because of all these acts abhijeet was doing but he had no answer to satisfy his doubts.

After around 1 hour nurse informed them that abhijeet was coming in conscious state and then she left to call the doctor.

The three moved in and abhijeet opened his eyes, he tried to survey his surroundings and glancing around when he realized he was still in hospital and right now the focus of 3 pairs of eyes, he just down his head in more guilt.

Acp sir looked at his lean figure and silently move forward and while sitting beside him stated in low tone.. "kaise ho abhijeet?"

Abhijeet(low tone with still down head)- main…main theek hun sir…(extremely low tone now) I am sorry sir..main voh..uss samaye jabh aap log…

Acp sir(softly while touching his forehead)- koi baat nahi abhijeet…hum samajhte hain…

Abhijeet looked at him in jerk, his ears ringing with "hum samajhte hain.." , he just started stammering…

"sir..aapko..woh…doctor anuj.."

At that time doctor anuj entered the room with the other doctor who had treated abhijeet with him and since he had heard this particular conversation, he said while entering… "nahi.." abhijeet looked at him and he nodded slightly confirming that he had maintained his promise, abhijeet just turned his head silently.

Anuj continued to clear his point… "mera matlab, abhi abhijeet aapko itni baat nahi karni chahiye…"

Daya(confused)- aapki starting thodhi weird nahi thi…

Anuj(fake anger to daya)- tum keh rahe ho meri hindi achi nahi hai?

Daya(murmuring)- nahi main keh raha tha mujhe samajh hi nahi aati shayad…

Anuj(to abhijeet in same angry tone)- dekhlo abhijeet agar tumhare dost ne mera aisa mazaak udaya toh main usse injection de dunga...

All eyes turned towards abhijeet who be silent and was just lying there while staring towards the ceiling, anuj took a sigh while acp sir said to abhijeet…

Acp sir(pressing his arm softly, abhijeet looked him in jerk)- abhijeet..kya hogaya hai, haan...

Abhijeet(looking down again)- kuch…kuch bhi nahi sir…mujhe kya hua hai..

Acp sir(silently)- meri taraf dekho abhijeet…

Abhijeet didn't meet his gaze, he continued looking down, he had a fear in his heart…a shameful fear…

Acp sir again- abhijeet…beta…

Abhijeet's heart pinched so badly, he felt weak, vulnerable and most importantly untrustworthy and unreliable…he felt he had let down his father…his idol. He silently closed his eyes in same position...

Acp sir and others got worried seeing him closing his eyes, anuj and the other doctor came forward to check but at that moment abhijeet opened his eyes and first looked towards doctors and the towards daya and finally said in low tone to Acp sir…

"sir mujhe ghar jana hai…"

Acp sir(shocked)- abhijeet? (angrily) halat dekh rahe ho apni, haan? (strictly) abhi kuch din aur yaheen raho…

Abhijeet(looking down)- main phirse bhaag jaunga sir…

Acp sir(angrily)- Abbhijeet!

Abhijeet didn't turned his head up, he was just stubbornly looking down and saying all, daya was however completely focused on abhijeet…

Daya(in stern tone)- dikkat kya hai…

Abhijeet(after few minutes)- kuch nahi…mujhe bas ghar jana hai…ghutan hoti hai mujhe yahan…

Anuj(calm tone)- koi waterpark ya amusement park mein toh aaye nahi ho joh rides mein maza aayega…hospital hai yeh..

Abhijeet(stubbornly)- theek hai phir…(all sighed) main bhaag hi jaanuga…

Acp sir really wanted to slap his this extra stubborn child but just managed to say in anger… "jaldi kya hai itni haan tumhe, kal test karwa lo ek baar saare phir nikal jaana…"

Abhijeet(irritated)- nahi karwane hain test mujhe…

Daya(angrily)- yeh kya nayi zid hai abh?

Abhijeet(angrily)- meri marzi…

Acp sir(calm tone trying to make abhijeet understand)- abhijeet... dekho test zaroori haina, aur phir bas thodhi hi der lagegi…phir hum challenge wapas…

Abhijeet(he was feeling extremely annoyed now so said in loud tone even to acp sir)- kaha na maine ek baar nahi karwane hain mujhe tests…(angry challenging tone) main bina bataye bhi jaa sakta hun aap yeh baat samajhle…(acp sir looked at him and knew what he had to do next so without a word more left the place in silence, abhijeet looked up and wanted to say something but didn't step forward)

Daya(in irritation)- jyada hi nakhre nahi karrahe ho tum…

Abhijeet(looking at him angrily)- toh abh tumhe isse bhi problem hai..

Anuj(taking the charge in his hands now)- abh aap dono shant hojayein..(to abhijeet) theek hai aap chale jayega ghar kal…hum tests bhi nahi karenge..(daya shocked, abhijeet smiling, anuj again) lekin har do din mein regular check ups ke liye aapko aana hoga phir…(looking at both) manzoor?

Both nodded and anuj after checking abhijeet once left the room. Rajat too went outside following daya's instructions, now daya turned towards abhijeet who was relaxly lying down with closed eyes, daya started in teasing…

"na jaane kya jadoo chalaya hua hai tumne inn doctors per.."

Abhijeet(calm tone)- mera charm hi kuch aisa hai…

Daya hit him on his shoulder feeling angry and sat down beside him with…

"lagta hai sahab Olympics dekh rahe the, kyun?"

Abhijeet(confused while opening his eyes and looking at daya)- kyun?

Daya after so long saw those eyes without pain and relaxed but abhijeet feeling that immediately averted his eyes, daya looked at him confusingly but seeing him not interested answered…

"bhaagne ka joh shauk Chadha hua hai…"

Abhijeet smiled softly feeling himself a big dumb. Daya's lips too curved in a smile seeing his buddy like this after one whole month…abhijeet suddenly asked…

"daya..woh sir mujhse naraaz…yaar unhe bula dena.."

Daya(teasing)- kaam bhi toh tumne naraaz karne wala kiya hai…(abhijeet down his head, daya softly) acha abh pareshaan nahi ho tum…bulata hun main sir ko…

Daya was leaving when heard something which stunned him…

"daya tum bhi wapas aaoge na?"

Daya turned and looked at abhijeet, he was feeling that abhijeet had a fear that he would leave him alone, but why would he do that? Daya moved towards him and while sitting beside him softly asked…

"main kyun nahi aaunga, haan?"

But abhijeet had realized his mistake, he needed to keep check on his fears and his emotions, he composed himself and replied calmly…

"kyunki tum abh tak gaye hi nahi hona…"

Daya was not satisfied but left after hitting him again.

Abhijeet looked at his back and sighed heavily, the pain inside him crushing him at every second, the fear controlling his heart and his mind blank with just those painful moments of his life. He was taken away by a single happening…but he knew he needed to return, and that journey he knew was not easy for him.

* * *

><p>AN

thank you for reading guys.

please review...

kkkloveu


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Thank you so much all the reviewers!

Sorry for being this much late, please read now..

* * *

><p>He once again woke up with those dreams of that night. His body covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy. He looked around himself and after seeing daya sleeping on couch and his surrounding he realized where he was. He took some deep breaths in order to calm himself and his nerves down, fortunately he had not made that much noise to wake daya up. After calming himself a bit he silently moved back attaching his back to bed. He was looking here and there and in order to avoid sleeping as he knew he will sleep because of his tired body and mind he even quietly got off the bed and moved out.<p>

He was moving in corridor when heard some muffled crying voice from a room not very far away. He moved towards that side feeling unusual. There he stood in front of a room and gazed inside…

A girl of about 22-25 was crying hiding in her parents arms, while her parents too instead of consoling her were silent and somehow looked in shame with tears in their eyes. He was confused because of this when heard something from his side as some nurses were talking…

_"__arre najane kahan se muh kala karwa ker aayi hai apna yeh larki...aur abh dekho ro toh aise rahi hai jaise issne kuch kiya hi na ho…"_

_"__abh aise kapde pehn ke ladko ke aas paas ghumti hogi yeh…toh yahi hona tha na…"_

_"__abh bechare maa baap kahan tak isse bachayenge duniya se…"_

_"__ek toh yeh bache itni ghinoni harkate karte hain phir maa baap ko sehna padhta hai…"_

_"__isse acha toh apni jaan dede…khudki galti toh hai hi abh..bechare maa baap kyun sahe…ek baar dukh hoga unhe lekin phir sabh theek…"_

They were completely startled by a heavy deep voice which sounded so much painful…

"kya galti thi usski? Ki woh aise samaj mein jee rahi hai jahan (looking at all of them) aap jaisi soch rakhne wale log hain…"

Nurses looked at each other and answered in a tone which had no shame for their thoughts… "sir aap kuch nahi jaante hain aisi larkiyon ke baare mein…khudh chote chote kapde pehnkar ladko ke aas paas ghumti hain aur phir sochti hain ki woh touch bhi nahi karenge…sir aap hi batayen kya koi aisi ghinoni harkat karega jabh tak apne usse uksaya na ho?"

Abhijeet felt a shiver in his body, he felt that the world will treat him in the same manner as they are treating that girl, may be even worse as he's a man and they'll think he was the one to take the first step. His eyes but maintained their firmness as he answered to the blind world…

"news toh aap sabhi dekhte honge na? (the ladies nodded, abhijeet in firm tone) toh kya uss paanch saal ki bachi ne bhi yeh khud kiya tha? (they looked at him shocked) kya uss teen saal ki bachi mein itni akal bhi thi ki woh aadmi usske saath kya kar raha hoga? (the heads went down in shame, guilt and pain) kya woh ladkiyan joh yeh sabh sehne ke baad apni jaan de deti hain kya unme sharam nahi thi…samajh nahi thi?"

Nurses never answered, abhijeet in painful tone to them… "shayd nahi hogi…shayad unnki galati yahi thi ki unhone galat ka saath na de kar ussper haath uthaya..unki galati yahi thi ki unhone iss desh ko ek jagruk desh samjha….iss sheher ko surakshit samjha…samjha ki unhe hak hai apne pairon per apni marzi se chalne ka(teasing) galati humesha sirf unnki hi hoti hai abhi bhi….itne saal baad bhi aap logon ne unhe sochne per majbur ker diya haiki kya sachme ek ladki hoke unhone galati ki hai?"

He was leaving in hurt and painful shade after last time glancing inside that room where the girl was still crying and trying to hide her eyes now from her parents, he realized he had been doing something same and a pain filled his heart making him realize that he did considered himself as guilty when he heard something from behind….a new female voice…

"galti hai sir…galti humari hi hai ki hum ladkiyan hain…(looking him confidently in eyes) kya aapne mardon ke saath aisa kabhi hua ho isske baare mein suna hai? (abhijeet looked at her in extreme pain, his heart ached badly) galti humari hai sir ki hum samaj ke niyamon mein phans jaate hain…kuch ho jaye toh apna muh chupa jaate hain…ladna aata bhi ho toh himmat nahi kar pate hain…galti humari haiki kissi ko ek chata(slap) lagadein toh woh agle din 5 ko lakar humari izaat le jaate hain…hum kamzor nahi hain sir…lekin aaplogon ki soch ne aur (looking towards nurse) innki bhi…hume kamzor dikhane mein koi kasar nahi chodi hai sir…(in painful smile) aap logon ka kya hai sir…aap log ladh jaayenge…aur sir (teasing) ladki mein itni takat nahi ya kahiye aap logon wala dil nahi ki aaplogon ko uss takleef ka andaza karwa jaayen…aur aap mardon mein ek dusre ko samajhne ki takat hai sir…hote toh aap sabhi ek jaise hain…koi mard dusre ke saath aisa nahi karega joh aap humare sath kar jaate hain...(in painful tone) warna aapko bhi pata chale sir ki who dard who takleef kya hoti hai…lekin nahi sir…dard shayad sirf hum hi sehte hain kyunki hum usse sehne ki Shakti rakhte hain…aur kabhi haar jaayen ya thak jaayen toh aaplog hume hi galat samajh lete hain…samajh lete hai ki hume hi kuch galat kiya tha issliye ah guilt se mar gaye…koi paah chaahe toh chaar sawal puchte hai…kya kahi kissi e yahi sawal aap logo se puche hai? aap log bahot safe hain sir…bahot safe…kyunki aapko apno se nahi ladna hota aur yahan hum apno se ladte ladte mar jaate hai.."

Nurse tried to say to that lady that she was misunderstanding this man standing in front now, she tried to say something…

"Doctor Riya…"

Doctor Riya glared at her and was going to scold her when heard somebody call her from behind, she turned with… "woh larki galat nahi hai sir...usse jeene dein please…"

The doctor moved on her way while abhijeet was still standing there, his ears focused some words…

_"__ek mard dusre ke saath aisa nahi karega sir…"_

_"__aap log bahot safe hain sir…bahot safe kyunki aapko apno se nahi ladna hota…"_

He felt a soft yet firm tap on his shoulder so turned behind to look in those eyes which always gave him that strength to fight off his demons, but today he felt weak and shameful to look in those eyes as they still bore that trust in them which he knew he didn't deserve anymore…

He silently down his eyes as daya in same quietness asked… "mujhe batake aa jaate…"

Abhijeet(in low tone while trying to leave from there)- bacha nahi hun daya main…

Daya(tough tone)- harkate toh yahi kar rahe ho tum…ek baar jaga hi dete pata hai kitni tension mein aagaya tha main…

Abhijeet looked at daya still averting his eyes and said in same tone… "tum so rahe the toh maine socha ki rehene deta hun…"

Daya(shaking his head and then asking)- acha toh abh chalein?

Abhijeet nodded and left without anything further. Daya however first silently looked towards that girl and then towards the direction where that doctor went and then sighing turned to leave when one nurse stopped him as…

"woh…sir..hum..hum…(down head) hum sachmein bahot sharminda hain sir…humari wajah se unhe bhi Doctor Riya ne daant diya…woh toh jabki sahi keh rahe the.."

Daya(softly)- koi baat nahi…(after one more time glancing towards that girl) lekin mujhe bas umeed hai aaj aapne kuch samjha ho…woh doctor bhi sach keh raheen theen…apno se ladhne mein hi banda tut jaata hai…"

Daya left after that leaving the nurse with down head and guilty tears in her eyes. he entered inside abhijeet's room and saw him sitting on bed…he asked in teasing…

"kha aaye daant ek ladki se?"

Abhijeet in serious tone… "woh sahi toh keh rahi thi daya..."

Daya(softly)- ABHI…

Abhijeet stayed silent, daya knew his buddy's soft nature in these things so silently moved towards him and while sitting beside him said in soft tone again…

"theek hai yaar…haan soch buri hai abhijeet…galat hai…lekin yeh log bhi kya Karen abhijeet? Humari society ki kuch baatein hi aisi…"

Abhijeet(tough tone)- society hum banate hain daya…

Daya looked at him and knew abhijeet was much sensitive at this moment though he didn't knew why he was so much worried…they saw all these things happening everyday around them… they tried to take their anger out…caught those culprits…it was an everyday work for them, so why now? Daya didn't dare ask anything to him now he silently asked him to lay down when abhijeet said…

"daya please yaar..neend nahi aayi hai mujhe abhi…"

Daya sat down tired on stool with… "phir kya karein?"

Abhijeet looked at his friend's tired stature and himself lay down with… "so jaao jaaker…"

Daya(shocked)- abhijeet?

Abhijeet didn't answered, daya shaking his head got up and again took his place on couch, he was tired like hell.

Abhijeet after few minutes opened his eyes and looked at daya ad heaved a sigh in pain. He was looking at him in pain and helplessness, he wanted to share with his buddy what happened with him but he was fearful of the consequences, he was afraid of how will daya react? Will he blame him too? Will he leave him alone…think of him as weak and feeble? Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly in pain as his head started spinning and aching because of his lack of sleep but he knew even if he slept that dream would wake him up. He laid down on his back and started staring the ceiling in silence…

The new morning arose and daya woke up with the soft light of sun rays falling over him, he looked around and finding abhijeet already sitting on his bed got up with…

"arre mujhe uthaya kyun nahi.."

Abhijeet looked at him and answered in small tired smile… "tum thake hua the na…"

Daya(in concern)- tum raat bhar soye nahi abhijeet?

Abhijeet moved his eyes away and answered… "soya tha na..."

Daya looked at him and then asked again in firm tone… "phir itne tired kyun lag rahe ho, haan?"

Abhijeet(irritation)- yaar daya keh diya na ki soya tha raat mein…yeh dawaiyon ke wajah se tired hun thora…tum jaao na fresh hoke aao…hume nikalna bhi hai…

Daya(while moving out)- kahan…

Abhijeet(straight tone)- bureau…(he then realized what he said and corrected himself with..) mera matlab ghar ke liye…

Daya(leaving in smile seeing the change)- haan haan aata hun…

Daya moved out in small smile while abhijeet was really irritated. Acp sir yesterday strictly ordered him to stay at home being much irritated himself because of anuj's decision to release abhijeet without tests and Atul added fuel in fire by agreeing to it after which acp sir really angry on him. Acp sir took his anger out by warning abhijeet to stay at home for at least 1 week now.

Salunkhe sir was gone out of station for some conference while acp sir had to go to delhi for some meeting so team be busy in cases today and that's why they decided to meet abhijeet at home only during evening as can't come to meet him in morning.

Daya came back after getting fresh and saw Doctor Atul doing some minor tests with abhijeet, like checking his BP, pulse rate, heartbeat etc, as soon as he saw daya entering he turned towards him with…

"daya jaao zara Anuj bula raha hai tumhe…sahab ka khyaal rakhne ki tips dene ke liye…"

Daya left in smile seeing abhijeet's irritated face. He entered inside anuj's cabin after knocking the door…

Anuj(in soft calm smile)- arre daya aagaye tum…betho zara…

Daya sat down in tense phase and ask in concern… "kya baat hai doctor kuch gadbad…"

Anuj(relaxly)- arre nahi daya…bas kuch normal cheezein batani hai…(daya relaxed, anuj continued) dekho daya kuch points toh hum tumhe already explain kar chuke hain…tumhe abhijeet se bahot normal behavior rakhna hai…jitni pehle care karte the abhi bhi utni hi karni hai…kyunki jitna maine usse dekha hai woh ek self dependent banda hai toh usse yeh sabh irritate karta hai…lekin haan daya kabhi kabhi ho sakta haiki tumhe usse bahot softly handle karna padha…khasskar ki agar woh kabhi raat ko sote sote jag jaaye toh…(daya in tense phase, anuj in calm tone) arre daya koi pareshaan hone wali baat nhai hai…bas abhi drugs ka bhi thodha effect hai usspar aur phir itne din ka torcher..(daya nodded in pain) khair mujhe yakeen hai tum usse sambhal hi loge…(in smile) chalo jaao abh..intezaar kar raha hoga woh…"

Daya nodded and stood up with… "thank you doctor (in smile) waise aapne bataya nahi aap kiss cheez ke doctor hain?(anuj looked at him shocked) kyunki yeh sabh toh mujhe doctor atul bhi bata sakte the…"

Anuj(in small smile with a careful tone)- I am an urologist daya…

* * *

><p><span>AN

DONE! Hush…aakhir kaar hospital se nikaal hi liya abhijeet sir ko maine.. a short update i know but next i will try for a it bigger one..

So tell me how many of you are jealous of me? ;)

I know I know almost all my dear ladies are on the verge of blasting…haina?

Chalo guys now it's your turn to review…jitni jaldi aap log reviews karenge utni jaldi I'll update too.. ;) and yes your target is to reach 310 or atleast I hope you'll make it reach to it for me to update on..hmmm…whenever you say or if I say on Wednesday.

One more IMP thing guys… I want to know how many of you readers remember SHILPAM56? Please please answer…even a yes will work…but I want to know it immediately…samjho guys meri izaat ka sawaal hai…please reply..


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Khalsa- yaar I am sorry but your review is missing some words so I can't get your quarry but according to what I think is your quarry I am replying… yaar see daya ne abhi bhi seriously nahi pucha tha, he asked it in smile aise hi…and yaar kyunki jaise maine starting mein dikhaya ki there were a whole team of doctors who attended abhijeet as he was kidnapped and there were chances of bad consequences so when only ANUJ came forward, team and daya never paid attention to his field they just knew he's a doctor who had attended abhijeet. And abhijeet still is not aware that anuj is an urologist, tell me how will he know that? He too never paid attention to what field anuj belongs to. And yes there's a scene in this chapter…it may clear your doubts more. Thank you so much yaar…your doubts make me feel you are reading it honestly…

* * *

><p>Daya stood there stunned. Anuj still held his hand and realized daya's stillness but he knew daya needed to cope up with this himself. After a few minutes daya looked anuj in his eyes and asked a simple question which anuj was already expecting…<p>

"kya…kya hua hai Abhijeet ko?

Anuj sighed realizing the weight of question as daya still not able to accept or realize what his friend bearing as he asked "abhijeet ko" and not "usske saath"…anuj started in firm tone still grabbing daya's hand tightly…

"betho daya…"

Daya(in pain taking his hand away)- mujhe bas yeh bataye ki abhijeet ko hua kya hai joh "aap" usse treat kar rahe hain?

Anuj( looking at daya and then in soft tone)- beth jaao daya pehle…please…

Daya(shout in extreme pain and anger)- for god's sake doctor just tell me what has happened to him? (in complete anger) pehle hi itna sabh chupa chuke hain aap humse…abh…

Anuj(interrupting, still looking in his eyes)- daya mujhe umeed haiki tum iss baat ko samjhoge…main yeh baat shayad tumhe aaj bhi nahi batata…lekin agar main aisa karta toh doctor Atul tumhe sabh bata dete…

Daya still was angry and in a really painful state…his ears buzzing with that voice…with those words….

_"__daya..tum…tum mujhse nafrat…nafrat toh nahi karoge na?"_

_"__woh..main bahot ganda…main kamzor.."_

_"__tum bhi wapas aaoge ne daya?"_

Daya's eyes were filled with tears, he now realized what his buddy storing inside him, his buddy was storing a pain which he knew would destroy him from within if he was not able to cope up with it. Daya's feelings however were mixed…he looked Doctor Anuj in eyes and asked once again in fear this time…

"mujhe sach jaana hai…"

Doctor atul looked in his eyes and can easily make out that he was in fear…atul took a sigh, knowing it was going to be painful and hard for daya…but he silently said with balanced tone…

"daya yahan baat sach jaane ki nahi hai…usse handle karne ki hai…mujhe umeed hai tum woh kar paao kyunki abhijeet ki zindagi abh issi pe depend karti hai (he took a deep sigh and continued looking in daya's eyes) Abhijeet was sexually harassed daya…he was…"

Daya recoiled back in shock and fear and after a few minutes said in extreme anger…

"kya bakwaas kar rahe hain aap...jaante bhi hain ki kya keh rahe hain..(harsh tone) abhijeet ke baare mein aap aisi bakwaas kar bhi kaise sakte hain…(his voice filled with fear and shiver now) aap..aap Mazak kar rahe haina…please mujhe sach…"

Anuj(softly with teary eyes seeing daya)- yeh sach hai daya…

Daya(shout in extreme pain not able to believe anything)- aap jhooth bol rahein hain…(low voice now) Abhijeet ke saath aisa…nahi…

Anuj came forward and firmly hold daya from his arms and after looking in his eyes which were filled with fear and pain say… "daya…sambhalo khud ko please…aisa…aisa kissi ke saath bhi ho sakta hai…young boys ke saath it's very common…lekin men mein…daya yeh baat tumhe samajhni hogi...(firmly) Abhijeet was sexually harassed daya…"

Daya closed his eyes in extreme pain, atul left him in silence and daya sat on his knees in tears with a thud…

_Flashback_

_Rajesh was on holidays as he had asked for them earlier before the mission but he was sent on this so now he took his holidays for 20 days. Duo forced him to stay for a while with them so he decided to spent some days with them and rest with his family. _

_Daya and rajesh became really good friends during this time period and both decided to take daya's revenge now for a few days. they started their work from the next day itself as both left the house without informing abhijeet or taking him with them. _

_Abhijeet came out from his room after freshening up and looking around for both but didn't found them so whisper in anger…_

_"__itni kya jaldi thi ke mere bina hi chale gaye…(while taking his personals) batata hun inhe bureau mein…"_

_He moved inside kitchen and made tea for himself while having a sandwich on platform and after taking tea and washing his utensils move outside after checking all windows and locking the main door._

_After half an hour he reached bureau in cab as his jeep was with mechanic while daya and rajesh took the quallis with them which he now saw in bureau parking so again murmur in anger while climbing bureau stairs… _

_"__jyada hi shaane ban rahein hain dono…abhi batata hun inhe main…"_

_He entered inside and everyone wished him morning while Rajesh and Daya were standing together and laughing on something, he in anger didn't went towards them and directly made his way towards his desk. He was expecting them to at least greet him but seeing them ignoring him his anger bar automatically rises with his confusion too. In whole day he was glancing towards them in intervals and always finding them together and laughing he was feeling odd. During lunch time he expected them to come to him but both of them silently left, abhijeet saw them leaving and in frustration banged the computer mouse hardly with… "samajh te kya hain yeh dono apne aap ko…dekho toh zara inhe kitne khush hain…mujhse baat tak nahi ki…" _

_In anger he stood up and made his way towards canteen and after placing and taking his order joined others silently when freddy asked…_

_"__sir aap itni der se kaise aaye…mujhe laga tha aap Daya sir ke saath…"_

_Abhijeet(teasing)- tumhare daya sir ko fursat mile toh na freddy…_

_Rajesh and daya looked towards each other in naughty smiles feeling his anger and jealousy. Rajesh said to daya with a wink…_

_"__arre daya yeh abhijeet kya keh raha hai yaar…tumne pucha kyun nahi haan?"_

_"__arre tum bhi toh saath mein the na…phir?"_

_"__acha acha abh chalo woh aagaya hai toh start toh karo…"_

_All nodded and started taking food while chatting on different topics, after some time all became free and moving upstairs again when abhijeet remember something so in hurry ask daya… "arre daya aaj woh hume uss susheel ke ghar jaana tha na…chalo abhi nikal jaate hain…"_

_Daya nodding but rajesh hit him and daya realized that it was a good moment so say… "abhijeet tum chale jaao yaar…main aur rajesh zara kissi kaam se jaa rahein hain abhi…"_

_Abhijeet looked at both in confusion but then nodded with… "acha theek hai…main milke aa jaaunga usse…tum log bhi jaldi aajana bureau kabhi koi case aajaye.." _

_For 7 days the same thing continuing, rajesh and daya spending so much time together and mostly ignoring abhijeet, basically they both were taking daya's revenge too but besides that they were planning a grand celebration for abhijeet's birthday and hence making plans for it and thus mostly involved in secret tasks which their this mission made easy to do as abhijeet not interrupting just feeling anger and a little jealous which he showed. But what rajesh and daya didn't knew as that abhijeet has started to get hurt with their behavior now. It was now time for rajesh to leave but they still continued their plan on phone calls._

_After 3 days of his departure when abhijeet was in pune for some case work while daya in Mumbai itself, abhijeet in his way to Mumbai received a call from an unknown number…_

_"__hello senior inspector Abh…"_

_He heard a loud scream from behind and his focus shift on that and after few minutes he again heard that scream now with some words… "pagal hogaye ho tumlog…na woh tumhe kuch bataye ga aur na main.."_

_Abhijeet recogmized that voice easily and murmur… " Rajesh.." (loudly on phone) kaun bol raha hai haan, rajesh…RAJESH!"_

_A deep voice answered… "chilaayo mat inspector…"_

_Abhijeet had already stopped his car taking it on a side, he answered now in anger… "kaun ho tum…rajesh…rajesh kahan hai…"_

_Same voice answered… "mere paas hai…zinda hai…lekin pata nahi kab tak…"_

_Abhijeet(in anger)- tum…_

_Man in fiery deep whisper… "abhijeet…abhijeet…tum bahot gussa hojate ho yaar…thodha chill karo aur meri baat dhyaan se suno…"_

_Abhijeet(sternly)- meri rajesh se baat karwao…_

_Man(teasing)- kyun kya cheekh nahi sunai di tumhe usski…kya inspector mujhe laga tha tum isse samajhdaar hoge…(disappointed tone) lekin chalo jaisa tum chaho…(shouting) RONIE!_

_Abhijeet heard another scream from behind which really pierced his heart…he started in anger again… _

_"__pagal hogaye ho kya tum haan, chahte kya ho? Anzaam jaante ho iss galti ka…"_

_The man started laughing loudly which raised abhijeet's anger but man soon replied in his same deep tone… "anjaam ki chinta tum karo inspector…mujhe bas kuch sawalon ke jawab chahiye joh tumhare dost ke paas hain"_

_Abhijeet(confused)- daya aur rajesh…aisa kya…(he now understood what this was all about, it was nothing related to daya..it was all related to him and rajesh, he tried to explain this to that man) dekho tumhe bahot badhi galat fehmi…_

_Man(angry whisper)- dekho inspector…mujhe koi galatfehmi nahi hui hai…tumhare dost ne humare hi ander ghuskar hume tabah karne ki koshish ki hai…(abhijeet wanted to correct him) lekin mujhe usse kuch nahi…mujhe bas apne sawalon ke jawab chahiye joh abh hume tum doge…_

_Abhijeet(calmly now)- theek hai main tayaar hun….lekin tumhe pehle rajesh ko chodhna hoga…_

_Man(deep tone)- hume bawakoof mat samjho inspector…yahan tumne apni team ko call kiya aur yahan hum tumhare dost ko khatam kar denge…rajesh abh humara maksad pura hone par hi chutega…_

_Abhijeet took a deep breath, he had a plan but he needed his luck to work now, he said nodding… "kahan aana hai mujhe…"_

_Man- peeche dekho apne…(abhijeet looked behind to see a man on byke he had not noticed earlier) usske saath aaoge tum…koi chalaki nahi inspector…usske dil se bhi humare transmitters judhe hain…yahan usski dil ki dhadkan mein zara sa bhi change aaya aur yahan…"_

_Abhijeet(in irritation)- main samajh gaya hun…lekin tum abh rajesh ko haath bhi nahi lagaoge…samjhe…_

_Man(in smiley tone)- have a safe journey inspector…_

_Abhijeet now sat behind that man. He needed to inform daya regarding this no matter how. But he had no choice except to follow the man's instructions for now. After around half an hour they reached a place abhijeet knew too well, what he also knew was that if he managed to inform daya right now, it will take them only 15 minutes to reach this place as team were very close now due to some investigation purpose about which freddy told him._

_Abhijeet looked at that man who was right now parking his bike…abhijeet was standing behind him….he saw his cell phone and gingerly took it out and in hurry messaged freddy in short hand regarding this place and then deleted the message and bent down as that man turned around…_

_Man- aye..kya kar raha hai…(the man saw his mobile so in anger) kya haan contact karna chahta hai apni team ko…ruk abhi boss ko…_

_Abhijeet(in hurry)- arre bhaisahab…aapka phone niche gir gaya tha toh bas utha hi raha tha main toh…_

_Man checked his mobile and indeed found nothing in it except some traces of dirt particles, he looked towards abhijeet suspiciously but then shrugged and asked abhijeet to follow him. Abhijeet stayed behind and when he saw the correct chance, he attacked that person, the man struggled but abhijeet was stronger and more determined at this point, abhijeet asked him after taking him behind one tree…_

_"__rajesh ko kahan rakha hai?"_

_Man said nothing except more struggling, Abhijeet asked again in extreme anger while twisting his arm…_

_"__Kahan hai who?"_

_Man this time answered facing immense pain now, abhijeet after that made him unconscious with a whisper… "mujhe jald se jald rajesh ko yahan se nikalna hoga…yeh log alert ho chuke honge abh tak toh.."_

_He went in quietly following the specific directions for that room where rajesh was kept while silently killing all those men who came in his way. He reached beside the room and saw a window entrance so used it to enter inside the room. He was searching the whole room quietly without making any noise while keeping time in check too. But he didn't find rakesh anywhere, in frustration he stood behind a wall dividing the room partially in two. He was thinking of other ways or places where he could find rajesh when he heard so many noises from outside…ke knew now that they have found that man and knew abhijeet was inside. Abhijeet had too less time to act now. He was thinking when heard some muffled voices from beside him… he looked around and found some sacs lying there, one of them moving vigorously now...abbhijeet immediately went towards it and opened it up using his pen knife…_

_Rajesh's slender figure emerged from within and abhijeet helped him out gingerly with… "rajesh…tum theek ho? Bahar aao…sambhalke yaar…sambhalke…"_

_Rajesh came out and said to abhijeet… "abhijeet yeh log tumhe…mera matlab mujhe maarna chahte hain yaar woh info lene ke aad…hume abhi nikalna hoga yahan se…hum inhe woh information nahi de sakte hain…_

_Abhijeet nodded thinking really fast now when they heard so many foot steps entering their room in hurry. Abhijeet looked at that sac and he knew a plan…he looked towards rajesh after that who shook his head with… "nahi abhijeet…main aisa nahi karunga…"_

_Abhijeet(convincing tone)- rajesh please…dil se nahi dimaag se socho….abhi hume waqt chahiye jabh tak team nahi aa jati hai yahan…yeh log hume aise gayab dekhenge toh high alert per hume dhundhne lagenge aur hum inhe akele 2 minute ke liye bhi ahi samhal payege yaar…rajesh please…humare paas koi aur chara ahi hai ah…_

_Rajesh(I detemied toe)- ahi abhijeet…hum yaha se saath mei hi ikalege…_

_Ahijeet(deep toe)- I am sorry rajesh…leki tumhe jaa hoga..(rajesh I protest, the foot steps came earer)) tumhe tumhari family ki kasam yaar…_

_Rajesh looked him in extreme pain and hurt and getting up left the room through window present there while abhijeet made himself comfortale inside the sac which was tied by rajesh before leaving._

_Abhijeet was now just hoping that they don't open the sac to check on rajesh and they indeed being immensely immersed in their trouble didn't bothered to check it. Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief. _

_After some moments he heard a siren followed by some hustle bustle and firing. Moments later he was being harshly dragged around and in that his head was hit with something hard and the last thing he remembered was hearing a sound of engine._

* * *

><p><em><span>AN_

_Do read and review guys._

_I am sorry you all will have to wait for healing as my lappy crashed yesterday night, I was lucky I had saved this in FF documents as I could access this through my mobile._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

thank you so much all the reviewers.

I am changing ANUJ's Name to SAMEER for convenience.

* * *

><p>As he stood outside hearing all that his heart raced like a horse and he felt himself getting much older in just few seconds of his life…<p>

"Abhijeet was sexually abused daya…"

He closed his eyes in extreme pain realizing what pain the inside person was now suffering from, unknowingly his knees bent and he slid down with the support of the wall unable to handle this news. He took a deep breath after few moments and knowing he'll have to be strong for his dear sons he stood up on his strong legs once again and opened the door in silence…

Looking at the sitting figure in his front he felt himself getting stronger as he knew he'll have to support this man to help the other one, he silently sat beside him and took the breaking soul in a strong side hug while rubbing his shoulder and calling him in soft tone…

"Daya…"

Daya didn't had the courage to meet those eyes but feeling the strong protective shell around him he couldn't help his emotions anymore…he said with a loud cry…

"sir…Abhi…Abhijeet…woh itna sabh…(acp sir still rubbing his shoulder in silence) sir..ussne kuch bataya bhi nahi hume…sir woh tut jaayega…(in breaking tone) aap..aap jaante haina sir usse…woh bahot..bahot pride rakhta hai…"

Acp sir(in stong tone while still rubbing his arm)- daya main jaanta hun abhijeet ko aur main yeh bhi jaanta hun ki woh bahot strong hai...(pressing his arm) aur tum bhi…haina?

Daya nodded his head in tears with… "sir lekin main…main abhi se milunga nahi…mujhe bahot dard.."

Doctor Sameer(rash tone)- taaki usse lage ki tum usse ganda aur kamzor samajhte ho, haan?

Daya looked towards him in pain. Sameer came forward now and asked both to stand up and take a sit.

Sameer(softly)- sir pehle aap log please khade hojaye…

Acp sir and daya stood up silently and on sameer's further request sat down on chairs present there. Sameer forwarded two glasses of water to them and himself dragged his chair near them and sat on it. After seeing both a cit calmed down now he initiated in soft tone to daya…

"daya maine tumhe abhi bhi bataya tha ki abhijeet ko koi bhi action ya words bahot jaldi hurt kar sakte hain, woh already iss dar mein hoga ki agar tumhe ya (to acp sir) aap logon mein se kissi ko bhi iss sach ka pata chale toh aap log usse chod denge…usse dur hojayenge…sir abhijeet iss waqt ek aise emotional trauma se guzar raha hai jisse shayad hum log bhi define nahi kar sakte hain...(to both) aap logo ko yeh baath samajhni hogi ki abhijeet ko iss waqt aap logo ke support ki bahot zaroorat hai aur yeh bhi aap sabh ka ek chota sa action bhi iss samaye usske liye bahot painful ho sakta hai…"

Daya and acp sir were just silently listening to him, both their heads were down. Sameer looking at them like this say in strong tone... "sir aaplog aise kyun react kar rahe hain? (both look towards him) kya aaplogo ko lagata haiki galti abhijeet ki hi thi, ki woh sachme abh aaplogo ke saath kaam karne ke layak nahi raha hai?"

Acp sir(in angry tone)- Sameer please…hume abhijeet per pura bharosa hai…tum..

Sameer(strongly)- toh phir sir apne iss bharosa ko dard mein na tabdeel hone dein…aapka yeh bharosa hi usski taqat hai aur agar usse yeh dagmate hua nazar aaya na sir (looking in their eyes) toh woh wahi apna dam todh dega…

Acp sir and daya looked towards him in pain. Sameer grabbed daya's palm softly with…

"daya tumhare usse na milne se tumhe dard toh nahi hoga…naahi koi dar hoga ki abhijeet ko pata chal jaaye ga..magar tumhara yeh sukoon daya uss aadmi ki jaan le lega joh sirf yeh chahta hai ki log ussper vishwas kare aur usse dare nahi…usse dur na hon...daya tumhe usse bahot mazbooti se face karna hoga…please…meri baat samjho..." daya responded nothing, Sameer took a sigh and said to both…

"sir main aaj bhi yeh sabh aap logon ko na batata…magar sir mujhe laga doctor ATUL ka kehna sahi hai…woh abhijeet ko mujhse kahi guna behtar jaante hain…woh jaante the ki abhijeet easily open up nahi hota hai…aur iss cheez ke baad woh aur bhi chup aur conserved hojayega…kissi ke liye bhi sir iss baare mein baat karna bhahot painful hota hain…aur yahan toh abhijeet already apna pain aur takleef kissi se share nahi karta toh…(to both with fixed gaze) hume darr tha ki abhijeet abhi bhi aisa hi karega aur aise mein woh shayad apne aap ko hi kho deta issiliye humne aaj aap dono ko yeh baat batayi hai…"

Acp sir and Daya were silently listening to him, now aware that they needed to be strong for abhijeet at any cost. Daya looked towards Acp sir and then formulated his querry…

"hum..hume kya karna hai?"

Sameer(softly)- kuch bhi nahi…(acp sir and daya were confused, Sameer in same soft tone) jee sir...kabhi kabhi kuch na karna kuch karne se behtar hota hai…abhijeet jis stage per hai usse yeh cheez bhi hurt kar sakti haiki aap log usse jyada pamper kar rahe hain…jaane anjaane mein hi woh yeh samajhne lagega ki woh weak hai…aur yahi aap logon ne usse agar bilkul akela chodh diya toh woh tut jayega…aaplogon ko usse bahot normal behave karna hai sir…jaise humesha karte hain…(looking towards both whose heads went down, softly) sir main janta hun yeh baat janne ke baad yeh sabh bahot mushkil hoga lekin aaplogon ko abhi bas issi cheez ka dhyaan rakhna haiki aaplog usse bahot normal behave karein…(to daya) aur daya woh agar kisi cheez sa bahot jaldi hurt hojata hai…yah koi bhi baat joh usse bahot jaldi spark kar deti hai usse usse dur rakhna hai…(to both now) Don't feed him sir…but help him to feed himself.

Realizig their limit he looked towards his wrist watch and getting up said to both… "sir please aap log bahot normal rahiyega…hume abhi nikalna hoga warna abhijeet panic hojayega kyunki woh jaanta haiki aap log mujhse milne aaye hain…(in firm tone to both) aaplogo ko usse bahot securely handle kara hai sir..."

Sameer left the room while acp sir and daya still there at same place, they looked towards each other and acp sir seeing daya's eyes said to him in strong tone… "hume apne aap ko bahot mazboot karna hoga daya…abhijeet hume bahot jaldi samajh leta hai..khaskaar tumhe…(he hugged daya softly and whispered to him) yeh tumhe usske liye karna hai beta…hume abhijeet ko wapas lana haina?"

Daya nodded silently. He knew his buddy and was well aware that his buddy never shared his pain with anyone even if that pain was crushing him down like anything. Years back when he had seen this same man being crushed under the weight of his guilt and his pain but still standing strong he had decided he will, if never share his pain will always try to reduce it and today he knew it's his examination to handle his buddy strongly and firmly to not to let him crush once again for a mistake he never did. He closed his eyes separating from the protective hug and after composing himself looked towards acp sir with firmness in his eyes and said…

"sir aap yahan…aapko toh…"

Acp sir looked towards him for few minutes and then say quietly… "mujhe subah subah atul ne bulaya tha...kaha ki important hai toh maine HQ se kuch waqt late aane ki permission maang li..(to daya) tum ek baar fresh holo…hum phir nikalte hain…"

Daya nodded and again asked something… "sir aap abhijeet se kya kahenge?"

Acp sir looked towards daya as he left the place. After few minutes both met in corridor and now moving towards abhijeet's room while chatting casually in smile…

They entered inside abhijeet's room and realized it's really not easy for them to compose themselves in front of abhijeet now, sameer's eyes were fixed on them while Atul tried to avert his gaze clearly. Both turned their eyes towards abhijeet who seemed irritated and seeing him like that a teary smile came on their faces as daya asked teasingly to abhijeet…

"kya hua boss? (with a wink) maza nahi aaya ATUL jee ke saath?"

Acp sir really looked towards daya who in smile move forward to abhijeet as he replied in angry tone…

"haan aaj main zara medicine padh raha tha.." he replied in irritated tone while atul managed a smile with a wink towards daya…

Daya started laughing and acp sir's gaze turned towards him, Sameer who watched this move towards him and whisper slightily… "sir please.."

Acp sir looked towards him and nodded while all those went unnoticed by abhijeet who was busy in hitting daya at the moment.

Daya(in fake pain)- Ouch! Kya boss…koi itni zor se maarta hai bhala chote se bache ko…

Acp sir managed a smile and moving forward said… "haan bhai abhijeet…itne chote se bache ko itni zor se toh nahi maarte.."

Atul(in smile to daya)- matlab maarte zaroor hain…

Abhijeet looked towards acp sir and ask… "sir aapko toh aaj delhi ke liye nikalna tha na?"

Acp sir(in smile)- lo abhi daya bhi yahi puch raha tha…matlab mera aana tum dono ko gawara nahi..kyun?

Abhijeet(in hurry)- arre nahi sir…aap hume galat…

Acp sir(softly)- abhijeet…main bas mazak kar raha tha…(naughtily) actually DCP ka birthday hai aaj toh usska kehna hai ki sabh usski party mein waqt per hi pohonche…bas toh party toh 5 baje ki hai…

Abhijeet(in smiley tone)- matlab sir aaplog waqt per hi pohochenge…

Acp sir(with a small laugh)- bilkul…

Sameer was looking at them from room door, he realized it was really a better idea to let this two people know the truth as they really handling abhijeet well but he also knew that in coming days this journey is going to become much tough for these two men and most painful for abhijeet as the complications were still left to become visible. Sameer was afraid, however because of only one thing and that is…Abhijeet's silence.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Do read and review guys. Next chapter mainly on DUO.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Thank you so much for all the reviews.

Wanted to post it earlier but yeh coachings and then this net na..

Khair der aaye drust aaye... ;)

* * *

><p>Daya and abhijeet arrived at abhijeet's place and when daya taking out his luggage from quallis abhijeet ask with a tinge on irritation in his voice…<p>

"daya…yeh bag kyun?"

Daya(calmly)- yaar mera ghar renovate ho raha hai…toh maine socha tumhare saath hi rahun kuch din…

Abhijeet(sternly)- chalo…

Daya(shocked)- kahan?

Abhijeet while moving back towards quallis… "tumhare ghar…(tease) zara kaam ki progress dekh aayen…

Daya shocked but knowing his buddy managed well and now heading towards his house and when reached there, abhijeet was left in complete embarrassment and hurt shade as daya's house front patch really in bad condition...he silently looked towards daya who looking at his house and whisper…

"daya…I am sorry yaar mujhe…"

Daya look towards him and smile softly with… "koi baat nahi Abhijeet…maine bhi tumhe pehle bataya nahi tha na.."

Abhijeet quietly move his head downward while daya after looking at him feeling sad but really praised acp sir in his heart who in just 1 hour arranged all these things as both already knew that abhijeet feeling bad if daya staying with him in these days so both made this little plan earlier as the time when abhijeet was kidnapped daya living with him first because they were both working for late hours now a days and were heading a case and then because of rajesh.

Daya stopped the vehicle in front of abhijeet's house and wanted to get down when felt abhijeet's shivering grip over his hand who said in guilty tone… "yaar daya…mera aisa koi matlab nahi tha yaar…tum mere ghar mein jabh chaho tabh aa sakte ho lekin…main bas..yaar mujhe laga tumhe sir ne...(he looked towards daya who looking at him in silence) I am sorry daya…"

Daya(in chewing tone)- hogaya?

Abhijeet really embarrassed and a smile came on his face as he left daya's hand and got down from the vehicle and move ahead while daya stood silently over his place still feeling that shiver and those words again came to his mind… _"abhijeet was sexually abused daya…"_how much he composed himself at this moment was only known to him.

Abhijeet feeling no one around him looked behind and saw daya still standing at same place so ask in confusion…

"daya…tum wahan kya kar rahe ho? (naughtily) oh..oh…meri permission ka intezaar, haina?"

Daya looked towards his smile but right now feeling no energy within himself to reply to this man so just nodded with a smile and move forward with his luggage.

Both entered inside the house and daya after keeping his bag near door only moved to fetch water for both while abhijeet looking around in silence.

Daya inside kitchen took a deep breath as deliberately came to bring water as he was not able to see his buddy staring this house in such a manner…he really wanted to sit in a corner and burst his emotions but he knew his buddy needed him so silently after taking that deep breath and filling two glasses of water came in hall where abhijeet was looking towards a pic of the whole CID team together.

Daya stood beside him staring at him rather the pic and got that abhijeet really heading to a different world now so brought him back with a soft call… "abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked towards him with a strange emotion in his eyes which he immediately hid…daya still looking towards him but after feeling the awkward silence that gripped then say in naughty smile… "kya dekh rahe ho boss? (with a wink to abhijeet who looked at him after listening the question) ki main kitna handsome lag raha hun…"

Abhijeet shook his head while daya after seeing the smile on his buddy's face feeling himself again getting lost easily as now he sensed the pain behind that smile. He jerked his head and said…

"chalo tum change karlo…main kuch khane ko bana deta hun phir medicines bhi leni hain…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and ask in tease and irritation… "kya?"

Daya glared at him in anger with… "dekhlena tum…"

Abhijeet looked at him still irritated and murmuring while moving towards his room… "issiliye nahi chahta tha ki yeh yahan rahe…abh pure time mera sir….

He stopped suddenly seeing his own self standing in his front…he recognized that person so well…that weak…feeble being in the mirror who was staring back at him with his own eyes and shaking him loudly with just a simple sentence…

"you are weak abhijeet"

He move forward in a trance still facing himself…

"you are weak abhijeet…you are feeble…you are weak…"

In complete disgust, anger and pain he hit his hand hardly over the mirror with a loud shout as…

"main kamzor nahi hun…samjhe tum..(hitting it again in more anger and pain with a loud shout) main kamzor nahin hun…"

His hand started bleeding but right now he just wanted to completely shatter the image of that man standing in his front…after seeing only his blood and some small pieces of glass remaining in place of that mirror he completely became quite. After few seconds he looked at his hand and the blood and then look towards door in fear but seeing nothing immediately moved to close the door and after that move towards washroom to wash his bloody hands.

Daya stood beside the door in extreme fear and pain…his ears ringing with those words of his buddy which he said in so much pain…

"_nahi hun main kamzor…samjhe tum..nahi hun main kamzor…"_

He closed his eyes feeling so much pain engulf inside his heart after this incident and immediately left the place and move to his room and inside the washroom. He turned the shower on and completely burst out hiding behind the cold water droplets and the chanting of flowing water.

After half an hour he came out of the washroom and his eyes fell on his vibrating mobile so move forward in hurry and grabbed it with a tense tone after seeing the caller id…

"sir…woh abhi…(he was so tensed and in pain due to that incident he just wanted to tell acp sir about it but after remembering acp sir's position at this moment stopped himself and continue) who main abhi abhi shower leke aaya tha…issiliye der hogayi…"

"arre daya itne tense kyun sound kar rahe ho, haan? Sabh theek haina bache?" Salunkhe's voice emerged and daya was shocked but managed himself with…

"arre Salunkhe sahab aap…"

Salunkhe(still tensed)- haan daya main hi hun…pradyuman ke phone se baat kar raha hun…lekin tumhe kya hua hai haan?

Daya(trying to sound relaxed)- mujhe kya hoga sir…main bilkul theek hun…woh toh bas mujhe laga aap kaafi waqt se phone mila rahe honge aur tension mein aagaye honge issiliye maine aisa kaha…

Salunkhe(now relaxed a bit)- chalo acha hai…aur abhijeet kaisa hai daya? (sadly) main ek bhi baar usse mil tak nahi paya…doctor se bhi baat nahi hui meri…

Daya(moving out of room to check on abhijeet)- woh bhi bilkul theek hai sir…abhi washroom mein hai warna main baat bhi karwa deta…

Salunkhe(smileing)- chalo koi baat nahi daya…bas tumse ek baar jaan liya na shanti hogayi mujhe…chalo rakhta hun abh..tum khyaal rakhna apna bhi aur usska bhi…

Daya(nodding)- aap bhi apna khyaal rakhiyega sir…

Daya removed the phone and now move towards abhijeet's room as it was still closed and knock the door softly with..

"abhijeet...abhijeet…darwaza kholo yaar…abhijeet…"

He stood there and after sometime felt something moving inside and after few minutes room door was opened, he looked towards abhijeet who was looking much pale, after that he just looks towards his hand which he used to break the glass and immediately took it in his hands with…

"Abhijeet! (tensely) yeh kya hua hai, haan? Itni chot kaise aayi tumhe..(pretending to look inside and then say) jaroor apni almirah ke handle se aayi hogi…itna nukila jo ho raha hai..(scolding) kitni baar keh diya ki usse theek karwa lo magar nahi..

Abhijeet(softly)- yaar daya choti si chot hai theek hojayegi yaar…tum itni tension nahi lo…main first aid bhi kerli hai…

Daya simply removed the bandage from abhijeet's hand and seeing so much blood still flowing inside so after looking at his buddy's face say in angry tease… "dikh raha hai mujhe…"

Abhijeet completely down his head without any word while daya moved with him to dining chair and after asking him to sit down went to take the first aid box from cabinet and after returning first cleaned the wound…

He was expecting some flinches from abhijeet though he was handling his hand softly and blowing air too but still the cut was very deep…but when he looked at his buddy he found him completely lost without a inch of pain on his face so he himself turned his head down holding back his tears and cleaned the wound completely and after that bandaged his hand carefully in silence now.

He got uo after that and went to wash his hands and place back the first aid box, when he returned after 10 minutes he found abhijeet still in same position so shook him after composing himself as… "abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked towards him with fear and pain in his eyes but later after calming down said in low tone… "kuch keh rahe the tum daya…"

Daya(quietly)- hmmm…bandage ker di hai maine(abhijeet looked towards his neatly bandaged hand) tum abh jaao kamre mein jaake leto…kaafi jyada khoon baha hai tumhara…main kuch banake leke aata hun..

Abhijeet instead of protesting silently moved to his room while daya first look towards him and then simply walked over to the sink and even he didn't knew how much tears of pain he shed there.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Do read and review guys…hope i can get 30 reviews least...

next update on monday...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews guys..

Again a duo chapter... ;)

* * *

><p>Daya made something for himself and abhijeet and after that headed to abhijeet's room only to find his buddy sleeping peacefully in half lying position. He moved forward after once glancing towards the shattered mirror and silently placed the tray on the table beside abhijeet's bed and then softly woke up his buddy…<p>

"abhijeet.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes still feeling tired and looked towards daya who was standing beside him, he smiled softly and backed up to sit properly and as daya wanted to help he denied it with…

"patnahi kaise neend aagayi yaar mujhe...(as daya forwarded his hand to help him) main theek hun yaar…"

Daya looked towards him and say in angry tone… "dikh raha hai woh mujhe…"

Abhijeet smiles after hearing that angry tone and say in low tone… "yeh toh aur acha hai phir…(daya looked at him in anger while abhijeet shift his gaze towards food tray and ask in smile) yeh sabh tumne banaya hai…"

Daya looked towards his buddy's smile and somehow feeling relaxed so say after settling down on chair in taunting tone… "nahi nahi.(pointing towards his hands)...bhala mere inn haathon mein itna jadoo joh main yeh sabh banalun..yeh power toh bhagvaan ne sirf Senior inspector abhijeet ko hi di hai…"

Abhijeet who was laughing softly after hearing the dramatic dialogue from his buddy became completely still after the last line…he was looking towards daya in complete pain and silence while daya was arranging things in two plates for both now. Daya feeling the silence that engulfed them looked towards abhijeet who immediately averted his gaze and say in composed smiley tone… "haan toh...(naughtily) abh unhone tumhe bhi toh khaane ki power di haina daya…"

Daya somehow was not able to control his feelings now so ask in meaningful tone… "kabhi toh mujhe bhi dost hone ka farz nibhane do abhijeet…"

Abhijeet looked towards him and said… "daya main…tum yeh kyun..(he completely averted his eyes again)…dosti ka farz hi toh nibha rahe hona tum abhi…"

Daya was still staring at abhijeet and said after hearing that answer… "haan…tumhe aise takleef mein dekhke…bahot acha farz nibha rahan hun…"

Abhijeet just down his head while daya after feeling the painful aura tha had now surrounded both remembered anuj's words… "usse takleef se dur rakhna daya…force nahi karna…usse khud khulne do tum…waqt do…" daya decided to change the environment so now started laughing loudly and when abhijeet looked towards him in shock answer in naughty tone…

"kya abhi…(winking at him) mast acting ki na maine?"

Abhijeet was looking at him and after hearing that sentence said in anger while trying to punch him… "khaak acting…"

Daya in same smiling naughty tone… "ahan boss…kaheen tumhe dar toh nahi ki main tumhari naukri cheen lunga…"

Abhijeet in shock.. "ayen…abbey main actor thodhi hun…"

Daya while handing him his food plate… "lekin tumhari dukaan toh boss acting se hi chalti hai…"

Abhijeet tried to hit daya again with his good hand while he was grabbing the plate in his injured hand which being weak couldn't handle the weight so it misbalanced…

Daya grabbed abhijeet's plate in time while abhijeet successfully punched him and daya said in anger… "Ouch! Ek toh maine tumhara khana girne se bachaya upar se tum mujhe maar rahe ho? (dramatically) ghor kalyug baba ghor kalyug…"

Abhijeet said in smile… " chal abh…thanks…"

Daya(in small smile while looking at abhijeet's smiling face)- am always there with you and for you boss…(deep tone) remember that…"

Abhijeet look towards daya and ask in low tone… "daya.."

Daya smile at him and say in naughty tone with a wink… "mast na boss….(ordering in strict tone as realizing both still with empty stomachs) chalo abh jaldi jaldi apna khana finish karo yaar…phir medicine bhi leni hai tumhe.."

Abhijeet nodded in silence and started taking his food. Daya first took a deep breath and then he too engaged with his food but after remembering something ask…

"abhijeet…(abhijeet look at him) yeh kaanch(mirror) kaise tuta yaar? (the small bite stuck in abhijeet's mouth) jabh main last time aaya tha tabh toh theek tha…"

Abhijeet replied instantly as felt daya talking about the time before his kidnapping… "hosakta hai koi aaya ho yaar…(daya look at him so he clear himself with) yaar raghu kaka se tuta hoga..unke paas bhi ek chabi rehti haina ghar ki…main…main puch lunga unse…"

Daya nodded. Abhijeet really feels relaxed as till now he was feeling that daya knew the reason behind that mirror thing and that's why he was not asking anything but after getting this question his heart really in peace. Daya sighed internally as knowing senior inspector abhijeet from so many years helped him in guessing what things must be nagging his buddy.

After 15 minutes daya looked up and found abhijeet with his food mostly as it is and only a few bites were taken...he ask him in tension and feeling his slow movements and speed…

"kya hua abhijeet? (tense tone) yaar khana theek nahi laga kya..mujhe pehle bata dete na tum…(getting up and trying to take abhijeet's plate) laao do mujhe…main kuch aur bana deta hun…"

Abhijeet grabbed his hand and said in low tone feeling ashamed… "nahi yaar daya…khana toh bahot acha bana hai…bas..(hesitant) yaar woh mujhe aur bhook nahi hai…"

Daya looked at abhijeet in shock and ask in confused tone… "abhijeet tumne subah se kuch nahi khaya hai yaar…(abhijeet feeling irritated now) aise toh aur weakness aajayegi…tum mujhe bata do main kuch aur…

Abhijeet(interrupting in irritation)- kaha na daya nahi hai yaar bhook mujhe…samajh nahi aata hai kya tumhe ek baar mein…

Daya look towards abhijeet and now silently took all the utensils and clearing the mess left the room. Abhijeet look towards him and taking a deep breath got up and moved to washroom to wash his hands. While after sometime daya be back again, abhijeet look at him as till now sitting with closed eyes but opening them again feeling someone's steps, daya silently took out some tablets from wrappers and then forward them to abhijeet with a glass of water…abhijeet look at his forwarded hand with medicines and before taking them said in low tone…

"daya I am sorry…main…"

Daya(complete teasing tone)- mujhe bhook nahi hai…

Abhijeet feeling completely embarrassed as got the meaning behind that sentence and now silently took his medicines. Daya after that in same silence made him lay down as abhijeet feeling sleepy because of medicine effect and after setting AC temperature and adjusting blanket over abhijeet move out of the room. As he slightly closed the room door a small smile appeared on his face.

Evening came across the two souls who spent this time alone in thoughts. Daya was sitting outside abhijeet's room in the hall with some case files open in his front to which he paid least attention as his all attention was on his buddy who was right now sleeping soundly…

Daya looked towards his room door and murmured in low tone… "najane kitne arse baad aise so raha hoga…hospital mein bhi itna pareshaan tha yeh…(he looked towards wall clock and seeing the time stretched himself with) kaafi der hogayi hai…dekh aata hun isse ek baar…

He arranged files in proper manner on the table and then moved towards abhijeet's room, he peeped inside and saw that there was no one on the bed…

He moved in confused and then looking towards washroom whisper… "washroom gaya hoga…" he moved towards the washroom door and knocked on it with…

"abhijeet..."

After a few seconds a tired voice answered… "haan…haan daya…main aata hun yaar abhi…"

Daya silently nodded feeling confused because of abhijeet's tired voice, he murmured to himself… "itna tired kyun sound kar raha hai abhijeet…abh toh kaafi der se so raha tha…"

He looked towards bed after that and moved forward to arrange the blankets and all other things, he picked up the blanket and found it cold…feeling confused he touched the bed now and found it cold too…

"yeh sabh itne thande kaise hain? Abhijeet soya hota toh...toh bed ko garam hona chahiye tha…(thinking something) lagta hai kaafi der se utha huya hai…"

Jerking his thoughts aside he folded the blankets neatly and when wanted to move a harsh voice stopped him as…

"DAYA…(he turned back to find abhijeet at his back near washroom door who continued in angry tone) kya kar rahe ho tum haan..."

Daya answered in smiley tone though feeling the anger… "kya boss…abh main blanket ke saath dance toh nahi kar raha…"

Abhijeet(while moving forward)- chodho usse…

Daya(confused)- kise yaar…abhijeet…(abhijeet moved near him and harshly grabbed the blankets from his hands) tum yeh kya…

Abhijeet(harsh tone)- kya maine kaha hai tumse yeh sabh karne ko haan…mujhe tumne kya koi apahij(handicapped) samajh rakha hai..(daya in extreme pain look at him, abhijeet continued in same tone) mere paas apne haath pair hain daya…main kar sakta hun apne kaam khud…(while turning to face his bed) tum jaao kaam karo apna…

Daya was feeling really angry now as he can't get the reason behind this harsh cold tone of his buddy… "kya hogaya hai, haan? Sirf blanket samet raha tha main tumhara...problem kya hai ussme tumhe..itna kyun harsh ho rahe ho"

Abhijeet(cold tone)- tum yahan as a guest aaye ho daya..waise hi raho...(daya really shocked, abhijeet in teasing tone) woh bhi jhooth bolke…mujhe apne kaam karna aata hai…

Daya(shocked but managed)- jhooth abhijeet tum…yaar mera ghar (sadly) tumhe toh dikhaya tha na…

Abhijeet(laughing sarcastically)- oho…toh tumne mujhe pagal samjha hua haiki tum mujhe apna nakli jala hua ghar dikha ke laaoge aur main bewakoofon ki tarah maan jaaunga…(daya really shocked on this, abhijeet continued) apni yeh humdardi apne paas rakho daya…mujhe pata hai acp sir ke kehne per aayo ho tum mere saath rehne taaki mera (chewing tone) khyaal rakh sako…"

Daya tried to explain to his buddy who he knew was hurt because of this new discovery he said in strong tone… "toh kya hua haan? (abhijeet look at him) halat dekhi hai apni tumne…zakham puri tarah se nahi bhare hain (teasing) test karwane nahi hai sahab ne..toh aana toh tha na…abh tum bina jhooth bole toh aane na dete…

Abhijeet(harshly)- kyun aana hai haan? (daya look at him) mujhe yeh dikhane ki main apne aapko bacha nahi paya…ki main uss daldal se bina tumhari help ke nahi nikal paya…(tease) thank you so much daya tumhari help ka…

Daya can't get what to say right now so simply left the room without any word, he was feeling really hurt with his buddy's words now.

Here abhijeet after daya left the room turned and look at his bed and his knees failed under him while his painful tears mixed with the blood that was there as patches on his bed.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Do read and review guys.

guys...HEALING update ext week...o moNday pakka..because my vacations are starting a... ;)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Do read and review guys.

Next chapter

Guys I like name "ANUJ" and I want to continue with it, but if all getting too much confused with the name..let me know. I'll change it again. But I feel comfortable with anuj only. I am sorry for this unconvenience once again.

_Same dark surrounding..…..the SUDDEN light…the moving shadows…Men..…yes..…so many humans of his own gender…the DRUG…..that feeling….the fight…the mirror….Mirror…._

He woke up with a high jerk running through his whole body. His breathing was heavy with sweat drops covering his forehead and his eyes were still blood red. His nerves and his pulse were high, there was an adrenaline rush going through his body at this moment. He simply looked around himself and seeing that blood he just recoiled as this blood reminded him of his weakness.

His stomach wound got a high pain with that act as it put high pressure on his stiches…a feeble "aahhh.." escaped from his mouth.

Here daya was sitting in his room feeling tensed for his buddy as he can't get what stimulated his buddy's anger, when he got a call. He saw the caller ID and picked it up feeling tired now…

"jee doctor…"

Doctor Atuj answered from the other side… "daya? Kya baat hai? Abhijeet toh theek…"

Daya(low tone)- I don't know doctor anuj... waise woh bilkul theek hai..lekin achanak hi itna gussa hojata hai aur phir bahot jyada hyper bhi ho raha hai…bahot ajeeb sa behave kar raha hai…

Doctor Anuj(tense tone)- mujhe puri baat batayo daya…huya kya hai?

Daya told him everything. Here Doctor ANUJ after listening all coming in more tense phase as he knew the scenario…he just asked daya in firm tone…

"daya dekho mujhe galat nahi samajhna tum…lekin…(stressing) jabh tum abhijeet ka bed sahi ker rahe the toh kya..wahan per tumne blood ke traces dekhe the?"

Daya in shock phase so ask.. "doctor Anuj aap…"

Doctor Anuj(stressing)- daya please…mere liye yeh janna bahot important hai…

Daya tried to remember anything he saw and he did got a faint memory of seeing some red traces on his buddy's bed…but he ask in strong tone… "maine dekhe the kuch red traces magar doctor anuj…woh toh design bhi ho sakta hai bed sheet ka…ya ho sakta hai abhijeet ko usske stomach wound me bleeding hui ho…"

Doctor Anuj(calm tone)- stomach mein bleeding hoti toh woh itna panic nahi hota daya…(tense tone) mujeh issliye usska check up karna tha aur issi wajah se maine tumhe wahan rukne ka bhi kaha tha..."

Daya was utterly confused… "doctor anuj…aap kya keh rahe hain..(in fear) abhijeet ko bleeding…

Doctor Anuj(explaining him)- dekho daya..issme ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai…bas…(after few minutes) jabh koi forcefully aisi harkat..(daya closed his eyes in extreme pain) usske complications hote hain daya…tumhe yeh baat samajhni hogi…

Daya was in tense state, he can't get any head or tale of this situation but what he knew is just that he needed to be strong for his buddy… "aap bataye mujhe kya karna hai doctor…"

Doctor Anuj- who iss samaye kya kar raha hai…

Daya(low tone with down head)- woh main…

Doctor Anuj(firmly)- dekho jaake daya..

Daya got up and moved to abhijeet's room, he peeped inside and what he saw made him shocked…

Abhijeet was lying on floor in pain as his stomach wound was bleeding immensely. Daya forgetting that he was now talking to someone immediately moved forward and throwing the mobile on bed sat beside abhijeet while touching his face.

Daya(in fear)- abhijeet…abhijeet…yeh sabh kya hua haan…tumne mujhe bulaya kyun nahi…

Abhijeet after finding daya near himself however just trying to push him back with… "ja..jaao tum yahanse..(he was feeling high pain now) ahhh…maine kaha tha tumse…please…(in harsh tone) Leave!"

Daya was now coming in anger as abhijeet had already lost much lood ad still he was tryig these tricks, daya said to him I agry toe while placig his hadkerchief o ahijeet's woud to stop the lood flow.. "chup..ek dam chup raho tum..(abhijeet jerked in pain with the touch and again trying to push him more harshly, daya pressed his hadkerchief tightly with) AHIJEET…(abhijeet looked at him in jerk feeling high pain, daya in same anger) meherbaani karke please thodhi der abh aise hi chup raho tum..samjhe..

Daya helped abhijeet a little up and made him sit near bed with his ack supported y ed ad he himself got up ad picked up his moile ad said….

"doc.."

Doctor Anuj(hurriedly)- daya maine amulance bhej di hai…(in angry tone) aur yeh phone chodne ka chakkar abh nahi karna tum…abhi blood rokne ki koshish karo…mai rakhta hu…preparations karni hogi kuch…

Daya simply nodded in same tension and then again moved to abhijeet who was tiredly sitting on floor, daya sat in front of him and while grabbing his arm tried to wake him up…

"abhijeet…abhijeet…aankhein khuli rakho please yaar…"

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looking at daya…he said after some moments in painful tone as feeling high pain in his wound… "daya…(daya already looking at him) yaar tum…tum please chale jaana haan…(daya wanted to scold abhijeet but abhijeet just grabbed his hand tightly but with a trembling grip) please yaar..tum yahan mere saath nahi raho...(abhijeet after looking at daya's face) mujhe lagta hai jaise tum mera mazaak udha rahe ho…daya tum meri baat…(he jerked with) Ahhh…

Daya held him firmly and said in strong tone… "shhh…tum jyada baatein nahi karo abhi…main chala jaunga…(a paiful smile came o ahijeet's lips) leki ahi ahi…

Abhijeet look at him in shock and wanted to say something when heard the ambulance siren and after that he just remembered being picked up and placed inside the amulace as after that he tured ucocious due to extreme lood loss.

Daya also moved up iside the amulace ad sat eside abhijeet, he graed his had tightly as few tears escaped from his eyes ad he whispered to his rother…

"abhijeet…mai jaata hu tum yeh sabh sirf issliye keh rahe ho taaki mai yahan se chala jaaun aur mujhe…mujhe kuch bhi pata nahi chale…(he lovingly spread his hand over his buddy's forehead and said)lekin boss tum bhul gaye ki… I am always with you…har dard har takleef mein…(painful tone) mai tumhare saath hu yaar ABHI…because I trust you...(small teary smile) itni assani se peecha nahi chodunga mai tumhara yaar…"

After sometime they reached hospital and abhijeet was carried inside operation theatre while daya sat outside on bench with his head buried in his hands as he remembered those words…

**_"_****_nahi hun main kamzor…samjhe tum…nahi hun main kamzor.."_**

**_"_****_daya jabh forcebly aisi harkat ki jaati hai toh…"_**

**_"_****_daya please tum chale jaana…mujhe lagta hai tum mera mazaak udha rahe ho…"_**

**_"_****_he was SEXUALLY ABUSED.."_**

Daya opened his eyes in jerk. He looked around and saw the time and realized that it had just been 15 minutes since their arrival. He took a deep breath and then headed towards washroom to wash his face which was sweaty.

He entered inside the washroom and stood silently in front of the mirror. He was looking at himself when realized that the person inside was new to him and his suspicions confirmed as the person spoke…

"_kya hua daya…dar gaye?"_

Daya(shocked but managed)- nahi…bhala main kyun darunga…

"_tch..tch tch..tumhe iss baat ka ehsaas haina daya ki jabh duniya ko iss cheez ka pata chalega toh abhijeet ki kitni badnaami hogi…"_

Daya(harshly)- aisa kuch nahi hoga…bhala main ya acp sir mein koi kyun kuch…

_"__daya...yeh baatein bahot jaldi failti hain samaajh(society) mein…tum nahi bataoge…lekin woh kidnappers…unme se ek toh zinda jail me haina? Usska kya?"_

Daya was shocked, he never paid attention to this...he said while looking down… "haan..yeh toh ho sakta hai…mujhe kuch karna hoga…"

_"__ek kaam karo…(whispery tone) abhijeet ko chod do…usski badnaami hogi phir..lekin tum bach…"_

Daya(in extreme angry tone)- shut up…just shut up…tumne aisa socha bhi kaisa haan…main abhijeet ko akela kissi bhi kimat per nahi chodunga…

_"__aur phir society tum dono ko jaante ho kya samjhegi…"_

Daya looked at his own self in extreme anger and said… "mujhe society se koi lena dena nahi hai samjhe tum…mujhe bas abhijeet ki zindagi se lena dena hai…"

_"__hmmm…sochlo daya…abhijeet toh phans chukka hai kaheen tum bhi usske saath…"_

Daya in anger tried to hit the mirror but when found no more voice nothing and simply himself, he took a sigh as now his breathing and sinus really high. He bent down and washed his face 3-4 times continuously and then looking up at himself said… "kuch garbar hai…main…main aisa soch bhi kaise sakta hun…(splashing water on his face one more time) nahi..(his eyes fell on the wall clock and he immediately closed the tap with) my god..kaafi der hogayi hai.."

He moved out of the room unaware of the fact that there was someone else too besides him inside the washroom during that time who now came out and looking himself at mirror and then towards door whispered… "hmmm….abh iss khel mein jyada maza aayega…"

A/N

O.o O.o O.o

So what's this new surprise? Any guesses guys? ;)

Do read and review friends. Will update on friday.

Take care

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2 you all!

May this year bring more happiness, joy, love, lessons, messages to you and may everything you have get enhanced by the love of god and by his blessings. Love you all take care.

Socha tha aaj update nahi krungi…but kal complete hi nahi hopaya tha yeh…toh aaj hi aisi…let me see if I can write something happy too…

kkkloveu


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N_**

**_thank you so much all the reviewers. _**

**_here is the next chapter as promised...it's sort of a filler...nothing much...but an important part of the story as from here you'll know what would be happening in next chapters and also because it provides the true theme and even the meaning of title._**

* * *

><p>Daya came out of the wash room and looked around and fiding no one still outside heaved a sigh of relief. Though after a few moments he was getting tensed as realized it has been quite some time since abhijeet was inside and at that exact moment ANUJ with ATUl came out of the room. Both looked at daya who was standing with eyes towards them asking some questions. Atul finally stated…<p>

"woh theek hai daya…stiches abhi kamzor hai thode iss cheez ka khyaal rakho abh…jyada bleeding ki wajah se hi behosh hua tha…(atul came forward seeing daya silent and left from there after patting daya's shoulder with) don't worry…

Daya after that looked towards AnUJ who said after finding him as daya's focus… "Aao…kissi se milwana hai tumhe.."

Anuj moved forward while now daya asked him in tension… "doctor abhijeet…"

Auj(while walking)- he is fine daya…yeh bahot normal complications hain.. i mean joh aise cases mei visilbe hoti hain…(firmly) bas abhijeet ko iss baat ko abh accept karna hoga daya…ki…

Daya(painful toe)- ki usske saath yeh sabh kiya gaya aur woh chup chaap betha raha?

Anuj looked towards him but said nothing at this moment and both silently entered inside anuj's cabin where daya found an unknown face waiting for them. The unknown face came forward towards daya and moved his hand forward for a hand shake with…

"hello …I am Doctor GORDEN.."

Daya uneasily shook his hand with the well built man having a warm smile and looking of around 30-35 years of age.

Anuj finally spoke… " ek.…(daya looking at him) phsycologist hai daya…"

Daya looked towards him and said in angry tone to anuj… "doctor anuj maine aapse pehle bhi kaha tha ki abhijeet ko kissi phsycologist ki jaroorat nahi hai…(to ) I am sorry doctor…but my friend needs no phsycological attention…"

Daya wanted to leave feeling an unknown anger within him but was stopped short due to a firm tone…

"you sure ? because for what I have been hearing from ANUJ I am…"

Daya(harshly)- it's our personal matter doctor…

looked towards anuj and both after sharing a silent nod, anuj left the place and when daya wanted to leave too he was stopped short by doctor GORDEN…

"daya mujhe aapse bas kuch waqt ke liye baat karni hai..i will not take much of your time but yes I can assure you that our conversation is necessary for your friend.."

But daya was feeling a fear within him so just wanted to leave so said… "I am sorry doctor mai…"

Doctor Gorden- "abhijeet ke liye yeh bahot important hai daya…please…aapko apni fear ko kaabo mei karna hoga…"

Daya closed his eyes and composing himself turned back to face the doctor. Doctor gorden gave him a warm smile and asked him to take a seaat while he himself sat on anuj's chair…

Doctor Gorden started with a firm tone now… "first of all let me tell you this Daya that abhijeet needs this "phsycological attention" to put it in your own words…(seeing daya's expression) and daya aapko yeh baat samajhi hogi ki abhijeet ko koi mental problem nahi hai jisski wajah se aap yahan hai…you are here because YOU will need a helping hand with you to guide you in this situation...main ek consultant hun daya.."

Daya(silently)- I can handle my friend doctor…

Doctor Gorden(with a smile)- I am very well aware of that daya and that's really very good...abhijeet ke liye ek friend bahot important hai iss waqt…but all of us needs a guide right? (daya looks at him again) main bas wahi guide hun...

Daya was silent after that, he can't tell why he was angry and why he is so calm now but he was feeling something cold…

Doctor Gorden(again)- daya…tell me… aapko kya lagta haiki abhijeet ne voluntarily yeh harkat apne saath…

Daya(harshly)- Doctor aap…!

Doctor Gorden(questioning tone)- that's a no then…right…

Daya was feeling angry he wanted to leave but said… "jee bilkul….mujhe ussper pura bharosa hai…"

Doctor Gorden(deep tone while looking in daya's eyes)- lekin yeh bharosa abhijeet ko apne upar nahi hai daya…yeh joh sawaal maine aapse pucha haina…yeh abhijeet bhi apne aap se puchta hai…lekin usske paas iss sawal ka koi jawab nahi hai….kam se kam aap jitna confident nahi..because he has lost his trust from his own self…(giving some time to daya) male abuse ke sabse painful consequences ka ek hissa hai yeh daya…sirf ek hissa…aur abhijeet ke case mein shayad yeh ek woh consequence hai joh usse todh sakta hai…because jitna maine atul aur anuj se suna hai…abhijeet is an egoistic man..."

Daya was silently hearing all. He knew why his buddy contained so proud as he had built his whole life of 17 years around his strength, around this one thing that he is strong.

Doctor Gorden(continued)- daya…aapko woh bharosa usske ander wapas lana hoga…bahot se ways hote hain…aur abhijeet ke case mein yeh jitna painful hai utna hi easy to recover bhi kyunki aaplog cid officers hain…aap samajh rahe haina daya?

Daya nodded silently.

Doctor Gorden(once again)- daya…duniya ka manna haiki aap log…yaani cid officers…police officers…army..navy etc etc aap log bahot strong hote hain…aur shayad kahin na kahin abhijeet ke liye yeh cheez jyada painful bhi issliye hai kyunki usse lagta haiki woh ek cid officer hone ke kaabil nahi…usse lagta hai ki kyunki woh yeh attempt nahi rok paya (daya down his head in pain) aap log aur duniya usse week samjhegi…(taking a sigh) daya woh bureau aane se mana kar sakta hai..lekin aapko kissi bhi halat mein usse bureau wapas join karwana hoga…mujhe Anuj ne acp sir ka bataya hai…it's better agr woh usse yeh baat na Karen toh..kyunki phir woh iss conclusion per pahoch jaayega ki woh acp sir ki ummedon per khadha nahi ho saka…"

"aur daya try kariyega aap maximum times usske saath rahein…koshish karein ghar mein ya abhijeet kea as paas andhera na ho..usually yeh scenes andhere se trigger hote hain…abhijeet ke aas paas mirrors na ho…mirror ki observation bahot common hai..abhijeet abh tak apne room ka mirror todh chukka hoga, haina?"

Daya looked towards him and said in low tone… "jee…lekin (Doctor Gorden looked towards him)"

Doctor Gorden- daya please…don't hide anything from me…

Daya(tensed tone)- abhijeet mirror se dar raha hai…ussne apne room ke mirror ke tukre tukre kar diye hain…woh aaj subah mirror mein dekhkar chilla raha tha ki who week nahi hai…woh kamzor nahi hai.."

Doctor Gorden was hearing all carefully, he was looking tensed, after daya had finished, he looked towards daya and said in calm tone… "yeh bhi hota hai daya…don't worry…mirrors se dar lagna laazmi hai…"

Daya nodded understandingly. Doctor Gorden further stated… "daya yeh kuch cheezein jo maine aapko batayi hain bahot common hai…woh bahot kam soyega…khana peena bhi kam hoga..try karein ki diet sahi rahe..halanki yeh bahot mushkil hai..raat ko sote sote uthna..darna..chillana…ek dum se kho jana..concentration problems..yeh sabh cheezein hongi hi daya…woh apne kapdo pe..apne aas paas ke logon per bahot dhyaan dene lagega…physical touch completely avoid karega..."

Doctor Gorden was looking at daya and when found a tear slipped down his eyes he stopped completely. He knew it's painful for victim but it's also painful for victim's family and friends. He now stated in soothing tone.. "daya..please..aap sambhale apne aap ko…(he got up from his chair and dragged a chair near daya and grabbing his hand said..) you are his strenght, his trust, his friend daya…please…abhijeet bilkul theek hai…aap yeh baat samajhle…bas usse usski himmat wapas chahiye joh aap usse dein sakte hai…usse apna confidence wapas mehsoos karna hai joh aap karwa sakte hai…please daya…you need to be strong….for Abhijeet.."

Daya who was still looking down just closed his eyes took a deep breath and opening his eyes once again looked up. Doctor gorden said now in smiley tone… "that's like a good boy..oops oops…I am sorry..man….toh zara aajeyein wapas?"

Daya nodded in silence.

Doctor gorden asked him again… "mujhe bas ek aakhri sawal puchna hai aapse daya…kya abhijeet aapko usse dur rehne ke liye kehta hai daya?"

Daya looked at him and nodded as now much composed because something else was their in his heart now… "doctor anuj ke kehne per main abhijeet ke saath usske ghar per ruka hua hun….lekin abhijeet bahot irritated hai iss baat se…usse bahot takleef hoti hai..(in painful tone) kehta haiki usse lagta hai ki hum usska mazaak bana rahein hain…"

Doctor Gorden(calmly)- kyunki usse dar haiki aapko pata chal jaayega ki usske saath kya hua hai aur phir aap log usse kamzor, bekaar aur ganda samjhenge…(firmly) leave him daya…

Daya looked at him shocked and said.. "lekin doctor…main usse aise…"

Doctor Gorden(in same firm tone)- aaj abhijeet ko ghar per drop karne ke baad aap chale jaayega apne ghar…(looking at daya who was trying to protest) daya…abhijeet iss waqt khud akele rehne ki condition mein nahi hai…haan who chahta haiki usse akela chodh diya jaaye..magar woh khud akela nahi reh paayega…panic hojayega…har cheez se dar lagne lagega usse…(stressing) woh aapko khud wapas bulayega believe me…"

Daya looked towards the doctor and nodded in same silence. Doctor Gorden lastly said to daya….

"daya...ek baat humesha yaad rakhiyega iss situation ko leke aapki thinking abhijeet ke upar bahot jyada effect daale ge..halanki iss samaye abhijeet iss cheez se waakif nahi haiki aap iss baare mein jaante hain..magar aapki ki hui ek ek baat ussper effect karegi…yahan tak ki har kissi ki baat…(firmly) koi bhi agar iss samaye abhijeet se yeh kehdeta haina daya ki ussne zaroor jaan bhuj kar aisa kiya tha toh…abhijeet humesha humesha ke liye kho jaayega daya…abhijeet ka brain iss samaye har negative cheez ke baare mein sochne ke liye capable hai…aur har positive cheez ko ignore karne mein bhi..(daya was listening to him silently) just remember…usse bahot positive environment mein rakhe..hansi mazak Karen..lekin bas aisi kisi bhi cheez ke baare mein na baat kare joh usse effect kar sakti hai…waise hum logo ke liye patiet se direct aat kara jyada jaroori hota hai…leki patiet hurt hi feel kare lagta hai issliye ehtar hai aap abhijeet ko samhallei..."

He got up and daya followed him. Doctor Gorden gave him his card with… "daya aap mujhe call kar sakte hai jabh hi aapko jaroorat ho…"

Daya was silent but nodded and after once again shaking his hand with Doctor Gorden both moved out.

Daya's mind and heart were however working on a different plane now, he moved towards abhijeet's room and peeping inside saw abhijeet still sleeping so moved in and sitting beside his buddy held his hand with a strong grip and whispered to him… "main unn logon ko saza zaroor dunga abhijeet jinki wajah se aaj tum iss dard se guzar rahe ho…yeh wada hai mera tumse…" daya's eyes had a fire in them which was enough to swallow the people who had done this to his buddy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**do review guys.**_

_**if i can get many reviews..may be 25 i will update on sunday. warna phir monday or tuesday...**_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Really sorry for being late guys. And special sorry to PALAK96 whom I promised to update at 8p.m but I couldn't. sorry dear magar time hi nahi mill paya mujhe phir.

Jazz-  I will try to continue that story yaar. And I am sorry to hurt you but as you yourself said you are not regular reader..then dear tell me on what basis aap mujhe keh rahe ho ki maine apni duty nahi ki? Kya aapne ki? Nahi na…chalo I am sorry for being rude lekin mujhe prob hi yahi thi ke aap log views ke baad bhi review nahi karte. Khair main try karti hun likhne ka..but I still can't promise. Sorry again.

Thank you so much everyone for giving so many reviews and specially so fast. Thank you so so I am really glad that you all liked DOCTOR GORDEN here because he is an important part of the story.

* * *

><p>Doctor Anuj met Doctor Gorden in doctor gorden's cabin as earlier they had prevented daya from meetig doctor gorden in his own cabin to relax him.<p>

Doctor anuj asked Doctor Gorden as he had heard the whole conversation between him and daya…

"doctor..aapne daya ko abhijeet ke suicide.."

Doctor Gorden(while cutting him)- nahi anuj…iss waqt nahi..aur iss samaye mujhe lagta bhi nahi haiki abhijeet koi aisa attempt karega…woh sensitive hai…depressed hai..magar abhi bhi ussme himmat aur self respect baaki hai anuj…halanki main daya ko abhijeet ke paas se sleeping pills ect waghera lelene ke liye warn kar dunga…lekin iss baare mein daya ko batana sahi nahi hai…

Doctor Anuj was confused so asked… "lekin kyun doctor? Daya ke liye yeh sabh cheezein janna bahot important hai…

Doctor gorden(firmly)- jitna maine daya ko jana hai doctor anuj…he is a sensitive man…agar usse iss baare mein batadiya gaya toh woh kabhi bhi abhijeet ko akele rehna ka mauka nahi dega…extra concerned..extra caring hojayega…aur yeh cheezein bhi iss samaye abhijeet ko hurt kar sakti hain…and I know aap yeh sabh already daya ko explain kar chuke hain…but it's human brain doctor…aap kissi ki characteristics nahi change kar sakte hain.

Anuj nodded and wanted to leave when doctor gorden asked him something… "is he fine doctor…"

Doctor anuj nodded now with a relaxed expression… "yes doctor…(serious tone) but there are some consequences…(fixed gaze) of which I know you are aware of…

Doctor Gorden nodded with his head down pretending to be busy in something. Doctor Anuj took a sad sigh and left the cabin with… "take care gorden…"

Anuj came out of Doctor Gorden's cabin and moved towards abhijeet's room as he wanted to talk to daya regarding something and he knew that at this moment daya would be there only. Here atul who was coming after a round also moved towards abhijeet's room as wanted to check him so now both anuj and atul entering inside abhijeet's room.

Here daya who was sitting silently beside abhijeet while just staring at his face felt a firm touch over his shoulder so turned after wiping his tears and seeing the person stood up with… "doctor Atul aap…"

Doctor Atul(softly)- hmm…chalo tum jaao…muh dhoke aao apna..abhijeet ko bhi hosh aata hi hoga woh toh anuj ne jyada heavy dose de rakhi hai issliye so raha hai abh tak…(seeing daya hesitant) chinta nahi karo hum hai yaha…

Daya nodded and left the room while seeing Doctor ANUJ standing near door.

Here Doctor atul looked towards anuj and knowing what was going inside him asked in soft tone… "jabh maloom tha ki woh kabhi bhi na nahi kahega toh usse batane ki kya jaroorat thi tumhe haan?"

Doctor Anuj(with a soft smile)- kyunki main janta hun ki usse iss takleef se himmat, umeed aur kaheen na kaheen shanti milti hai…kissi ki help karke…

Doctor Atul look at him ad silently shakig his head retured to checking abhijeet ad in 5 miutes abhijeet opened his eyes while doctor atul asked him in teasing tone after seeing him with open eyes… "aur janab kya kiya aisa joh stiches todh diye…"

Abhijeet knew the backgroud of that statement as already aware that atul angry on this discharge thing so just down his head with a low sorry.

While atul hearing that sorry looked towards abhijeet and finding him with down head just say in angry tone… "sorry…"

A smile came on ahijeet's lips which really relaxed atul while Auj really praised atul in his heart as it was important to divert ahijeet's brain from the happenigns of recent.

After few minutes daya too arrived there and seeing him abhijeet just put his head down as feeling emabrassed due to his own doings. Daya was just staring at him and finally averting his gaze looked towards atul who nodded towards him assuringly ad again stated in angry tone… "daya…(abhijeet hearing that tone looked up towards atul who continued) agar agli baar yeh take tute na toh mere paas nahi leke aana tum isse…koi tailor toh hu nahi mai.."

A small laugh escaped from ANUJ's mouth which made abhijeet and daya smile too while atul now said to anuj angrily… "badhi hansi aa rahi hai tumhe, haan"

Anuj made a straight face and said in a serious tone… "nahi..main kahan hans raha hun…main toh balki aapse agree karta hun…itni padhai bhala darji(Tailor) banne ke liye thodhi ki hai aapne…

Abhijeet and daya were smiling broadly. Daya's eyes however were on abhijeet whose smile really relaxed him so much so he finally came forward with… "doctor atul koi problem.."

Atul smiled and said while preparing to leave as had some other patients to attend to… "nahi daya koi aur problem nahi…chaho toh ghar lejaao isse…bas khyaal rakhna ki stiches abhi naajuk hain toh jyada pressure na padhe aur (to abhijeet in same teasing tone) superman jee aap zara please hum aam naagriko per meherbaani karein aur kuch ulta seedha kaam na karein.."

Abhijeet nodded shyly and atul left after nodding towards daya and anuj. Here anuj looked towards daya and said to abhijeet finally… "abhijeet main bhi chalta hun…roud per tha toh tumhe dekhke chala aaya…khyaal rakha tum.."

Auj too left the place as ow he kew it was ot good to talk to daya at this momet as I ahijeet's rain though anuj was not any doctor associated to such things but for abhijeet anuj knew his truth and was there when abhijeet was being treated the first time.

Here abhijeet after anuj left the place looked towards daya and finding daya looking towards him just down his head. Daya silently moved to his side and after sitting stated silently… "tumhe ghar chodke main nikal jaaunga…mere ghar ki halat toh theek nahi hai magar koi baat nahi kissi hotel mein hi reh lunga kuch din…" abhijeet looked towards daya after this while daya was expecting some reply from abhijeet but abhijeet finally just nodded and down his head once again.

Daya taking a sigh said… "main zara discharge papers per sign karke aata hun.."

Daya left the room after that while abhijeet looked at him back and a painful tear slipped down from his eyes as he whispered… "I am sorry daya…I am really sorry yaar…lekin main…mujhe bahot darr lagta hai daya…agar tumhe iss sabh ke baare mein kuch bhi pata (his voice turned scared) tum…tum mujhpe phir kabhi bharosa nahi kar paoge na yaar…mujhe ganda samjhoge…lekin main tumhe kaise bataun daya…maine sach mein yeh sabh jaan bujhkar nahi…mujhe toh khud...(after few minutes in confident tone) nahi lekin maine yeh sabh khud ki marzi…(his voice again turned week and unsure) ya shyad…maine khud…"

Here a ward boy entered inside abhijeet's room according to doctor gorden's order.

Daya who was returning after meeting Anuj while his brain reminded him of some words as…

**_"_****_daya usse pain bhi hoga…bleeding hui hai...lekin pain bhi hoga…maine medicines already include kardi hain…lekin tumhe bata raha hun kyunki aise me woh bahot uneasy feel karne lagega…panic hojayega…kyunki yeh koi normal cheez nahi hai…usse aise mein akele chodhna better hoga…waise toh woh khud washroom waghera jaane ko kahega...tum bhi apne saath yeh wali medicine rakhna humesha…kyunki…yeh pain kabhi bhi ho sakta hai…"_**

He was close to abhijeet's room when saw Doctor Gorden entering inside abhijeet's room so in fear move forward in hurry as still he didn't wanted abhijeet to meet and know doctor Gorden.

He entered in and hearing some words from abhijeet as… "mana kiya haina maine tumhe…ek baar mein tumhe yeh baat samajh nahi aati hai kya…"

Here doctor Gorden stated after few seconds sensing daya's presence… "raju (ward boy) kya ho raha hain haan…"

Ward boy- sir jaisa aapne kaha tha main toh bas inhe injection lagane aaya tha..lekin yeh maan hi nahi rahe the..phir maine thodhi zaardasti ki toh naraaz hogaye aur ussi waqt inhe chot bhi aagayi needle se…phir maine first aid ka kaha toh aur…

Doctor Gorden(interrupting now)- acha tum jaao…main dekh leta hun…

Ward boy left the place while Doctor Gorden said to abhijeet in apologizing tone… "I am sorry sir…actually yeh bas ek antibacterial injection hai joh hum kar patient ko dete hain…(seeing abhijeet's eyes getting suspicious) it's a new guideline sir…to prevent some bacterial infections...(after finding abhijeet relaxed) I know har koi nahi leta…he's new sir..please forgive him…main usski taraf se aapse maafi mangta hun…I hope you don't mind sir…"

Abhijeet realizing his own mistake nodded with… "I am sorry too doctor…galti meri bhi thi…maine bhi overreact kar diya shayad…"

Doctor Gorden now smiled ad asked… "hmm…may I give you that injection ow sir?"

Abhijeet looked towards him and the his eyes found daya stading behind too so he simply nodded with a tensed smile… "yeah…sure…"

Doctor gorden moved forward and after giving abhijeet first aid gave him an injection too and after that left the room with a **_Sorry and thank you _**once again.

Now daya finally came in with… "kya hua tha?"

Abhijeet looked at him and answered in teasing toe… "kyun yaheen toh khadhe the tum…"

Daya mentally slapped himself as he did this to just start a conversation but found himself trapped so now said… "haan who main…woh bas (he simply down his head with) tumse pooch liya aise hi…"

Abhijeet shook his head with a soft smile and now asked in hesitant tone… "chalein?"

Daya looked at him and nodding moved forward to help him in getting down.

Abhijeet trying to avoid this physical touch but his fear regarding daya getting suspicious urging him to control his fear about physical contact but still he was avoiding any touch and trying to move by himself but ofcourse his wound creating trouble and now getting irritated with daya he said in harsh tone…

"yaar daya…ek minute…"

Daya looked towards him and immediately left him with… "acha theek hai tum aao…main gaadi ke paas intezaar kar raha hun…"

Daya had already helped abhijeet in getting down but still he was worried regarding his stiches but after receiving a nod from doctor Gorden who was standing outside daya left the room.

Here doctor gorden knew well how to handle abhijeet so simply started walking with him while asking him some questions regarding the "saline water" that he had injected in his body with a new identity and in same both reached the parking lot and doctor gorden excused himself with…

"oh..aapke saath pata hi nahi chala main kabh yahan aa gaya…(with a warm smile while forwarding his hand) nice to meet you..Mr…"

Abhijeet answered while shaking his hand… "abhijeet..aur aap…"

"doctor…"

Doctor Gorden was going to tell him his name when someone called him so he turned in hurry with… "oh..i am sorry ..but mujhe jana hoga abhi…"

Abhijeet nodded with a smile and Doctor Gorden left the place while daya seeing them and a smile came on his lips too while abhijeet arrived towards him and daya teased… "new pinch.."

Abhijeet in smile simply sat inside and after that quallis moved to abhijeet's home.

After reaching there both got down and now daya first helped abhijeet lightily and after that moving with him and telling him somethings regarding bureau and stuff while daya realizing that abhijeet got silent after hearing abour bureau. After getting in daya urged abhijeet to go directly to his room as it's already late and after fetching him water daya moved to kitchen and returning after 30 minnutes while abhijeet be busy with his thoughts.

Daya seeing him like that became still on door itself but after a few minutes simply moved inside with tray in his hands and said in flow… "khichdi banayi hai maine…aaj yaheen ruk rahan hun…doctor ATUL ne kaha hai issliye aur waise bhi itni akal hai mujhse ki abhi stomach ka wound weak hai warna (teasing tone) mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai kissi ke ghar mein rehne ka.."

Abhijeet looked at him and feeling the hurt in his tone tried to say… "daya main.."

Daya(while setting tray on bed side table)- khana khalein?

Abhijeet looked towards him and nodded silently. Daya feeling bad doing this to his buddy but he knew that his buddy is no ordinary man who will be satisfied with fake explanations, his buddy needed practicality and reality and daya trying to give him that now.

Both had their dinner and now daya giving abhijeet his medicines and after that trying to leave with…

"main zara kitchen samatke aata hun…tum let jaao..neend aajaye toh acha hai…"

Abhijeet feeling the stiffness in his tone so tried to ask… "daya…yaar main..tum jaante hona mujhe yeh sabh care waghera pasand nahi…main bas issliye tumse…"

Daya(same stern tone)- maine kaha haina toh ki main chala jaaunga ek do din mein…phir kya…

Abhijeet(trying again)- daya tum mujhe please galat nahi…

Daya knowing his buddy's nature now answered in a little smiley tone… "acha acha abh yeh drama band karo tum aur let jaao…main aata hun…"

Daya went towards kitchen to clear all and he didn't knew how and when a tear slipped down from his eyes. He simply wiped that with… "nahi daya…abhijeet ko teri bhi jaroorat hai aur shayad abhi iss narazgi ki bhi…"

He was arranging utensils and filling bottle when heard the door bell so moved ahead with a thought… "iss waqt kaun hoga?"

He moved forward and checked the security camera first and finding freddy and rajat on door opened the door and finding both with tired faces welcomed them in with… "arre rajat freddy iss samaye aane ki kya jaroorat thi tum logon ko haan..kal millet abhijeet se…aao abh (looking at both) bahot thake hua kag rahe ho dono…"

Freddy(with a warm smile)- haan sir woh bas thodha kaam…abhijeet sir kahan hain sir?

Daya(with smile)- room mein hai…tum log chalo main zara coffee leke aata hun..

Rajat- sir main aapke saath…

Daya(softly)- tum log jaao aur abhijeet se millo rajat…main aata hun…

Both nodded and headed towards abhijeet's room.

Here abhijeet was feeling a little pain in his abdominal part now. But when he saw freddy and rajat entering inside his room he greeted them with a smile as… "arre rajat freddy tum log iss samaye (seeing their faces) bahot thake hua lag rahe ho…"

Rajat(with smile)- bas sir aise hi…aap kaise hain sir abh…

Abhijeet(with smile)- theek hun rajat…(to freddy seeing him silent) kya baat hai freddy kuch bologe nahi?

Freddy simply moved forward and hugged abhijeet. Abhijeet was shocked at first and now his breathing increasing too. He was feeling trapped inside that hug so tried to separate freddy as… "freddy..main..main theek hun…tum ro nahi…aur..(trying to separate him) freddy…"

Freddy was crying, abhijeet unable to separate him was getting irritated now but still cotrolling his anger as knew it was not freddy's mistake. Abhijeet was trying to pat his back but his hand was shivering. Here daya came with coffee and seeing the scenario immediately moved forward and patted freddy's ack with..

"freddy…freddy…dekho abhijeet ke stiches abhi weak haina…freddy…woh theek hai yaar…"

Freddy finally separated while abhijeet took a deep breath and look towards freddy who said…

"I am sorry sir…lekin main…hum sabh log bahot darr gaye the…I am sorry…"

Here abhijeet who was feeling extremely suffocated now when surrounded by 3 people standing very close to him just said in harsh tone unable to focus… "toh phir pehle aana tha na freddy…"

The three looked towards him in shock while daya after jerking his head look towards other two and said… "tum log betho..(to freddy) abhijeet theek hai freddy…don't worry…(freddy looked towards him and daya knew freddy was susupecting them but he said nothing and now the other two sat while daya again in same firm tone said to abhijeet) coffee peelo tum bhi.."

Abhijeet looked at him and then around himself and now feeling really odd to behave like that so say to freddy… "freddy…I am sorry woh main..bas thodha pareshaan.."

Freddy(with a smile)- main samajhta hun sir ki aap pareshaan hai…aur phir stomach mein bhi pain hoga na…(abhijeet simply nodded and picked up the coffee mug).

Daya too sat there and now all enjoying coffee while rajat and freddy updating both regarding cases etc but daya knew that abhijeet's focus was diverted.

Here abhijeet was now feeling extreme pain in his abdomen part. He was trying to control but his hand shaking badly now, he was feeling irriated and in front of the other three embarrassed too. His forehead was filled with sweat droplets and he was trying to inhale by closing his eyes but the pain…

The mug in his hand jerked…

* * *

><p><span>AN

Leaving here for the moment… ;)

Do read and review guys.

Will update on Tuesday. And remember 25 reviews please…warna phir… ;)

Chalo take care

kkkloveu


	17. Chapter 17

A/N

chalo aaj thodhi gap shap hojaye... ;)

Sammy-  aap mujhe pranam and salute kar rahe ho but honestly i want to salute YOU. yeh ek bahot badhi baat hai joh aapne kahi hai and it shows how much strength you have shayad her ek soldier se bhi jyada because har kissi mein fight karne ki himmat nahi hoti joh aapme hai. really i am honored ki aap ko yeh story achi lagi. mujhe khushi hogi agar main sachme har kissi ko himmat de sakun aise hi toh and mujhe aur bhi acha lagega yeh sunke ki sachme koi meri story padhke apni himmat ko jaga raha hai..apne dar ko bhaga raha hai. THank you so so so much sammy. You are a special reviewer to me. everyone is but aapne yeh story aur special bana di..thank you so much yaar.

Shweta- thank you yaar. may be your guess is correct.

Saakshi- thank yaar.

Dev- abh toh aadat si ho gayi hai... ;) thank you

pinki- thanks yaar..hahaha yaar suspence toh issme bhi hai... ;)

Diya- aagayi tum? pichle chap mei kaha thi? washroom wale bande ka suspence next chap se kholti hun. haan maine usske(lappy) saamne tumhara naam leliya tha... ;)bechara darr gaya hai...

Rohan- your review gives me a lesson always. thank you so much. phirse dekhke acha laga aapko...warna aap toh gayab hogaye the...

Nitu- sach di aapke review se bhi humesha kuch naya sunne ko milta hai...ek idea bhi mill jata hai...thank you so much. aap bhi bahot time baad aaye ho wapas...

Loveabhi- thank you so much di..

Allison- yeh toh i have already mentioned na? hmm...

A.s Anjana- thank you...thodha toh painful hoga na...socho what people in real life may face? waise i am really sorry to ask...but aap di ho ya bro? hope you don't mind...

khalsa- thanks yaar...arre mujhe meri hi dhamki kamaal hai...hahaha...dekho maine bhi promise pura kiya... ;)

artanish- thank you..

krittika- thank you di..sach aapke advices se bahot help milti hai...and don't worry main sabh kuch show karne ka try karungi i just hope i live upto your expectations.

palak- bahot badha dil hai tumhara...nice dialogue na.. ;) matlab maine kaha sach hai bus thodha filmy hogaya...koi baat nahi...chalo next bhi aagaya hai...thanks yaar...

rukmani- thank you di...hmm...di last mein ek AN hai please read that haan...thank you so much again.

Thank you so so much all the guests. love you all.

* * *

><p>some guests asked me some questions regarding 2 dialogues.<p>

1) what did daya meant with "_**ki usske saath yeh sabh kiya gaya aur woh chup chaap betha raha? this he had said in painful tone...i mean teasing sarcastic etc as he knew world thinks like that and issliye gorden ne daya se yeh baat kahi thi ki agar woh negative sochega toh abhijeet per bhi asar padega. i hope it's clear now?**_

_**2) regarding atul's statement to anuj... "**_jabh maloom tha ki woh kabhi bhi na nahi kahega toh usse batane ki kya jaroorat thi tumhe haan?" this i will reveal later.

Now read the chapter...aaj jayda ji bak bak hogayi hai...

* * *

><p>Daya who was watching abhijeet from quite some time finally got up and when the mug in abhijeet's hand jerked he grabbed abhijeet's hand along with the mug with a simple statement… "boss..laao do…main rakh aata hun…"<p>

Abhijeet looked towards daya and now nodding lost the grip completely. Here freddy and rajat who had also finished their coffee by now said while getting up… "sir laayiye main rakh aata hun…"

Both said this together and now smiled looking at each other while a smile came on daya's lips too however abhijeet was still feeling itchy.

Daya and freddy both moved to kitchen to deposit the coffee mugs while rajat moved out of the room after excusing himself as had a call to attend. Abhijeet finding himself finally alone moved to washroom in hurry.

Here freddy who had deliberately moved with daya said while daya was depositing mugs in sink… "sir abhijeet sir theek haina?"

Daya looked back at him and then while facing away answered… "haan freddy…woh who theek hai…bas doctor ne bataya tha na ki torture waghera ki wajah se…issliye aise react kar diya ussne…usse thodhi jaldi ghutan hone lagti hai…bas…"

Freddy was silent and said after a few minutes… "theek hai sir…aap khyaal rakhyega apna bhi aur abhijeet sir ka bhi…"

Daya turning nodded towards freddy now and both moved while rajat too joined them now with… "chalein freddy?"

Freddy nodded and the three moved inside abhijeet's room and not finding him on bed freddy and rajat got worried while daya handled the situation after seeing their faces… "abhijeet washroom gaya hoga...(seeing time) tum ek kaam karo abhi nikal jaao…already kaafi late hogaya hai…(with smile) mai usse bata dunga…"

Freddy was looking at him and finally noddig said… "theek hai sir…phir hum log nikalte hai..aap dono khyaal rakhiyega…"

Daya nodded and after wishing good night freddy and rajat moved out. Here daya again moved to ahijeet's room and knowig the matter with abhijeet said deliberately while taking out the specific medicine from the packet…

"abhijeet tum aake yeh ek medicine rakh kar jaa raha hun table per woh lelena…mai zara aata hu…(he was leaving but remember something so get back with another statement) doctor atul ne kaha tha pain killer hai.."

He moved in tension as didn't hear anything from abhijeet's side but knew how much embarrassing it must be getting for abhijeet so himself wanted to leave him alone for sometime.

Here abhijeet after daya left the room comig out of washroom ad I hurry gulpig dow that medicine as the pai ow really icreasig.. He sat o ed with a thud feeling exhausted ad urried his head I his hads. He look up after few miutes with a thought…

"yeh dard…kitni irritation ho rahi thi…agar freddy aur rajat ko pata chal jata toh who log najane kya sochte mere baare mei..(he moved his hands on his face trying to relax with) sabh…sabh theek hai…kissi ko kuch nahi pata…(in fear) mai pata bhi nahi chalne dunga…kabhi nahi…"

Here daya looking at abhijeet from door ad whe foud him relaxed a it etered with… "abhijeet leli a dawai?"

Abhijeet looked towards him ad odded ad said while getting up… "chalo daya so jaate hai…mai ahot thak gaya hu yaar…tum hi araam karlo ah…"

Daya looked at him ad tryig to make his uddy smile said… "kya aat hai abhijeet iti samajhdaari ki aat kar rahei hai… (abhijeet glared at him so daya changed his statemet) I mea haa haa araam karte hai aaj…abh abhijeet sir ka order hai.."

Abhijeet smiled lightly while shaking his head with… "kya daya tu hi…"

Daya looked at his uddy smilingly with tears, he was missing his uddy so much, he was missing that abhijeet who was ever scared to face ay situation, he was missing that ma who was always so practical ad positive ut today this abhijeet was all egative ad with ad feeling ad thoughts ad daya kw he eeded to get ack his uddy eve though the way was difficult ad paiful for oth ut he will face it as his uddy was doig right ow just to ot to cause ay pai to his loved oes.

Daya after wishing final good night to abhijeet moved to his room while abhijeet sighing settled on his bed knowing he'll be spending another sleepless night as he can't sleep without remembering all that and he was not at all interested in giving that pain to himself once again. He was just staring towards ceiling while thinking…

"daya meri wajah se kaafi pareshaan hai…(irritated) issliye main chathta tha ki woh wapas chale jaaye..lekin nahi doctor atul ko beechmein aana tha..(he closed his eyes feeling tired but in next minute opened them again with jerk) nahi…kabhi maine kuch ulta siddha bol diya toh daya..usse shak hojayega..nahi main..main soyunga nahi…"

He got up and took a criminal novel from his shelf and started reading it after settling on bed. He read it for sometime and then felt boring as he already knew the killer and main suspence so said in irritated whisper… "sahi kehta hai daya…isse acha toh comics padhni chahiye…"

He was feeling sleepy being tired due to whole day and medicines effect but he was determined to not to sleep. His eyes fell on his laptop and he picked it up after few minutes thinking as he knew what he'll be searching for…

Opening CHROME and then GOOGLE he sat there completely silent. He was just staring at the laptop screen and after few minutes silence began typing with shivering hands…

**_Male Sexual Abuse_**

He was staring at those words feeling a burning dagger being pierced inside his heart or his soul? It was after a long time that he pressed the key _ENTER._

He was just staring at the laptop screen waiting or fearing the results, nobody knew. It took results only a few seconds to appear on the screen but it took abhijeet almost 2 minutes to finally see them as his vision was getting blurred…

**_INTERNET CONNECTION DISABLED_**

Abhijeet was relaxed or irritated he himself was not aware of this as he after seeing the result took a deep breath and then silently closed his eyes at the same place.

A sigh escaped from daya's heart who was right now standing outside abhijeet's room hidden behind the wall slightily. He knew abhijeet to attempt such a thing so he had already asked their Wi-Fi provider to disable it but he was not aware that it was really disabled or not as he never got the time to check this.

Taking a deep breath he now moved to his room though he knew he will not be sleeping the whole night too as he needed to be awake for abhijeet.

Next morning rose and daya woke up with the alarm ringing which he had forgotten to remove and was glad he had. He stretched himself with… "aise hi baithe baithe aankh lag gayi meri…abhijeet ko dekh kar aata hun pehle..."

He got up and moved out from his room and found abhijeet preparing breakfast in kitchen so ask while moving towards him.. "boss…itni jaldi uth gaye?"

Abhijeet looked towards him with his red eyes due to lack of sleep and said with a soft smile… "haan bas aise hi..tum jaao jaake tayaar hojayo…(while looking down) bureau jana haina tumhe…"

Daya moved forward and said in angry tone… " sahab zara mujhe bhi bolne ka mauka dein aur yeh jaan le ki woh room mein araam karne jaa rahe hain…"

Abhijeet looked at him and said feeling irriated now.. "yaar daya main theek hun abh…"

Daya replied in teasing tone.. "theek toh tum mujhe atul jee se daant padwane ke baad hi hote ho bas…"

Abhijeet smiling and in that he was trying to light the stove as he already turned it on but lighter not working and now suddenly it sparked. Daya immediately pulled abhijeet back with a shout as.. "ABHJEET!"

The gas burned with a large flame as it had already spread.

Daya said in angry tone to abhijeet… "dhyaan kaha tha tumhara haan…abhi kuch hojata toh?"

Abhijeet looked at him and then towards daya's hand which was grabbing him tightly and again towards daya who was looking towards him in anger and fear. Abhijeet looked in his eyes and then in fear just trying to jerk his hand off with… "chodho mujhe…leave me…chodho mujhe…" he was pushing daya and daya easily feeling the shiver in his hand so confused but after realising his hand grip just remove it with… "abhijeet…mai hu daya…yaar abhijeet…rela"

Abhijeet looked at him in shock as now trying to back away. He jerked his head and then finding daya said trying to clear himself… "woh daya…wahan…I am sorry…mai pata nahi…"

Daya just asked softly… "tum theek hona abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked at him and nodded feeling confused that why daya was so calm but in next minute daya asked him… "kya hua tha haan? tum aise kyu?"

Abhijeet(silently while looking down)- nahi kuch nahi yaar…woh bas aise hi…(trying to hide his eyes) tum jaao…tayaar hojao…mai nashta lagata hu…"

Daya nodded with… "accha theek hai…main phir abhi aaya…"

Daya moved inside his room as he knew right now it was better to leave abhijeet alone rather dragging him along this painful experience.

Here abhijeet felt really bad, he was feeling guilty and was afraid regarding daya getting suspicious and in that he hit his hand hardly on the kitchen counter being angry upon himself… "yeh main kya kar rahan hun..aise toh daya ko sabh kuch pata chal jaaye ga…(determined) mujhe daya ko kissi bhi tareeke se bas yahan se nikalna hoga…warna..warna woh bhi mujhse dur bhaagne lagega…nahi.(he was feeling high pain in his head now due to tiredness and lack of sleep) waise toh yeh acha hi hai…usse koi bhi beizzat nahi kare ga phir…sahi rahega yeh sabh keliye…

In thinking all this he prepared breakfast burning their toasts and almost overboiling the tea.

Daya came out and seeing abhijeet setting the table moved towards him and seeing the burnt toast and only half cups filled with tea a tear slipped down his eyes…

**It's been one day since they had returned from satara and daya was still not allowing abhijeet to do any work so he was their at his home today early morning as abhijeet has gotten a day off while daya had to move to bureau. Daya was preparing breakfast in hurry as he was already late and in that hurry he burnt the toasts and due to over heating only one cup tea was left which he divided in two and since abhijeet was taking a light diet his "daliya" was more of water…**

**He presented the same in front of abhijeet who after looking at it asked while checking the texture of his dalia… "soup ka texture toh acha hai daya..."**

**Daya looked at him and say in angry tone… "yeh daliya hai abhijeet…"**

**Abhijeet looked at him in shock and then towards his dalia and immediately decided to gulp down his diet for that day with… "daya aaj..aaj mujhe bhook nahi hai yaar…"**

**Daya looked towards him and said in guilty tone… 'I am sorry yaar…jaldi jaldi mein yeh sabh kharab hogaya…(abhijeet wanted to interrupt) tum ek kaam karo yeh chodho main (after glancing towards clock) dusra banake lata hun…"**

**Daya wanted to take the bowl but abhijeet grabbed his wrist and made him sit with… "sahab yeh joh jali hui bread kha rahein haina usse better yeh dalia hai toh sahab apni hoshiyaari chodein aur (teasing tone) apna adha cup peeke nikal jaaye taaki bureau mein kuch kha lein.."**

**Daya(again feeling guilty)- abhijeet magar yaar…**

**Abhijeet while tasting his dalia… "hmm…itna bhi bura nahi hai…(daya looked at him in shock, abhijeet again) I mean…kaafi acha bana hai daya..kahan se sikha…**

**Daya shook his head in smile and now after fiishig his tea picked up a read piece ad said while leaving… "dawai lelea abhijeet ad please take care…"**

A smile came on daya's lips now also while abhijeet who was looking at him ask after seeing him smiling… "daya…(daya looked towards him in same smile) kaha kho gaye ho haan?

Daya looked at him and simply shook his head in no while settling on chair and now both started their breakfast in silence when abhijeet asked…

"daya tum aaj sidhe apne ghar hi nikal jana…abh main toh theek hun…"

Daya looked towards him and said… "hmm…haan ek baar toh aaunga na..(abhijeet feeling irritated) samaan lena hai mujhe…(he took a bite so say after feeling toast is too hard for abhijeet now) abhijeet tum toast nahi khana(abhijeet look towards him and then towards toast and feeling embarrassed after seeing it's condition)

Abhijeet(embarrassingly)- daya..i am sorry…woh pata nahi kaise…(trying to get up) main aur bana deta hun…

Daya(softly with a smile)- nahi yaar theek hai…main toh bureau mein bhi kuch kha lunga lekin philhaal tumhari chinta hai…doctor atul ne abhi kuch bhi hard khaane se mana kia haina…(while getting up as he had already had his toast) ruko main oats bana deta hun…laya tha main..

Abhijeet was looking towards burnt toasts and simply said… "hmmm…"

Daya finding such a reply turned to look at him and found him staring towards toats and he reminded doctor Gorden's words…

**_"_****_khana peena bhi kam hoga..try karein ki diet sahi rahe..halanki yeh bahot mushkil hai..raat ko sote sote uthna..darna..chillana…ek dum se kho jana..Concentration problems..yeh sabh cheezein hongi hi daya…"_**

Daya simply turned and took a sigh and moved forward to prepare oats for abhijeet. He came back after 10 minutes with oats and seeing abhijeet busy in reading newspaper so moved forward in smile with… "toh kya khabar hai boss…"

Abhijeet turned his eyes towards daya and said hesitatingly as he was not actually reading the newspaper.. "yaar wahi sabh bekaar ki khabrein…"

Daya handed him his oats with… "acha chalo yeh khaalo tum…main tumhe medicines deke hi niklunga…"

Abhijeet seemed irriated so say… "abh kya zid hai daya…main bacha nahi hun tum please jaao.."

Daya said while grabbing the newspaper in his hands and signaling abhijeet towards wall clock… "I still have 10 minutes with me…"

Abhijeet in complete irriation started taking his food while daya in smile got busy with his newspaper.

It was then that his eyes fell on a particular news and he got up in extreme pain, anger, fear and something else which he was not able to place at the moment.

_A/N_

_Next update on Thursday guys. Same request…25 reviews and I update._

_Take care guys._

_Acha there is something I need to tell you. Basically I found that many of you are thinking that it's abhijeet sir's stomach paining but no guys it's his genital part that is in a better language below abdomen to be sober and to tell you for first and last time too it's his genital organs just remember that. Although this thing's over now as I want to focus on phsycological problems so I will not be going in detail with medical ones._

_Thank you guys. _

_kkkloveu_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you so much all the reviewers. for your lovely reviews...sorry in a little hurry today so no bak bak._**

Previous Day (hospital)

After abhijeet and daya left the place Doctor Gorden who was watching them from the hospital too turned back to find Doctor Atul standing there. Doctor Atul looked at him and asked in low tone… "kya hua hai?"

Doctor Gorden took a painful sigh and answered… "he is badly affected Anuj…woh physical contact se bahot jyada darr raha hai…maine raju se (anuj said he is aware of that part so doctor gorden continued) abhi toh yeh sabh abhijeet ke liye aur takleefdeh hojayega yaar…aur phir daya pata nahi kaise usse sambhalega…halanki I trust daya..lekin abhijeet…(looking somewhere in space) har mard mein yeh self respect hoti hai aur abhijeet jitna independent aur strong aadmi…(looking at anuj again who was already looking towards him) it's more painful for him anuj…

Doctor anuj just nodded with… "lekin usske saath daya hai gorden…don't worry sabh theek hoga…"

It was then that they both heard emergency siren going on somewhere, it was not a big deal for them as it was not their department but still they moved to see. They met with Doctor Ankita in corridor who was right now moving in hurry. Doctor anuj seeing her asked in tense voice… "another patient?"

Doctor Ankita looked towards him with her firm but yes teary eyes… "another life doctor anuj…"

Doctor anuj and Doctor Gorden now too moved with her realizing what was the matter afterall. The three reached near Room No. 35 and while Doctor Ankita immediately entered inside the room doctor Anuj and doctor Gorden stood outside with hurt and angry hearts as the girl inside had killed herself out of…fear, a fear which she felt not for herself but for her parents who were now sitting in a corner inside her room with blank expressions as even their tears would not be able to take away this pain.

Doctor Riya too was standing their silently watching another life getting drained as she had seen many but right now she was more angry with herself rather from that man with whom she fought for this very girl. For her pride for her strength. She murmured in low tone… "I guess he was right afterall...(closing her eyes) humne hi shayad galti ki hai paida hoker…"

Doctor anuj who heard the whisper turned towards the lady and said after realizing that she's a doctor too… "Doctor aap aisi baatein kaise kar sakti hain? (doctor Riya looked towards him firmly) I think we have quite enough people to think so…"

Doctor Riya(teasingly)- then what do you expect from me doctor? Log aaj bhi yahi sochte hain…aur kyun na soche jabh yeh ladki apni galti na hote hua bhi duniya ke karan…yeh sochke apni jaan de sakti hai toh phir baat toh sahi haina..ki galti toh humari hi hai…

She wanted to leave but a tired voice stopped her with… "nahi beta…"

She turned to find the girl's mother standing there.

**_The day passed slowly after that._**

_**Abhijeet's residence (present)**_

Daya after seeing the news stood up. Here abhijeet who was shocked after daya's such reaction stood up too with.. "daya..kya baat hai…"

Daya looked towards him with fear in his eyes but he soon controlled himself and answered while foldig the ewspaper i hurry… "hmmm…who abhijeet…kuch nahi bas…woh hum log ek criminal ko pakarne mei lage hua the yaar bas ussi ke baare mei kuch khabar hai issliye…tum tesion nahi lo.." abhijeet was cofused but he ignored it.

Here daya looked towards ahijeet's owl ad said I ager… "yeh kya hai abhijeet haan? bas itna sa khaya hai tumne? Aise kaise chale ga yaar..abhijeet…"

Abhijeet said while sitting again… "aur nahi kha sakta hu mai abh..(daya was feeling lost so without anything moved inside and came back with his medicines and after that left with)

"mai nikalta hu abhijeet abh…thodha jaldi mei hun..(abhijeet nodded feeling confused as daya left without scolding him over food as he had eaten just 3 spoons)

Abhijeet quietly placed his head on back rest and whispered… "abh aadat daal lo abhijeet…(painful tone) abh daya tumhare paas kabhi.,.kabhi nahi aayega…(closing his eyes) balki shayad tumhe hi in sabh ko chodke jaana padhe...humesha ke liye…" he didn't knew when he slept there itself due to tiredness.

Here daya moved out and after sitting inside the quallis and taking it a little further he dialed Doctor Anuj's number. Doctor Anuj picked up the call with… "haan daya…"

Daya(in tension)- doctor anuj..woh ladki jisske rape ki khabar…aaj newspaper mein…

Doctor Anuj who till now had not even touched the newspaper felt confused so ask daya in soft tone… "daya tum pehle shaant hojayo theek hai…(daya nodded) abhijeet theek hai?"

Daya(calmed a bit)- jee…woh magar…

Doctor Anuj asked in same soft tone… "kaunsa newspaper hai?"

Daya told him the name and the page too and doctor anuj picked up the particular newspaper from his desk and after flipping pages took a painful sigh with… "haa yeh ladki..kya daya? Aisi khabre roz aati hain yaar hum kya…"

Daya(interrupting him)- doctor Anuj abhijeet iss ladki ko pehchanta hai…

Doctor Anuj looked at that news again and ask i shock toe… "what? Magar…"

Daya(paiful toe)- yeh ladki aap hi ke hospital mei bharti haina?

Doctor anuj felt shocked remembering the previous day incident, he answered in low hurt tone… "haan daya..."

Daya silently told him the whole story while Doctor Anuj was now moving towards Doctor Gorden's cabin. He reached there and entered after knocking.

Daya(in fear)- doctor main abhi toh woh newspaper le aaya hun…lekin yeh sabh..abhijeet bahot jyada darr jayega doctor yeh dhekhkar…(painful tone) usse lagega ki usske saath joh hua usski khabar bhi kaheen…aise hi duniya ke saamne…woh marr jaayega doctor woh…

Doctor Gorden(calm tone)- daya…(daya heard doctor Gorden's voice) relax karo tum please pehle…relax…(daya took a deep breath) now listen to me…issme ghabrane ki koi baat nahi hai tum samajh rahe ho? Haan try karo ki yeh news abhijeet se dur rahe kyunki abhijeet per iss khabar ka jyada effect padh sakta hai kyunki woh iss ladki ko jaanta hai…lekin agar usse pata bhi chal jata hai daya toh tum usse bhatkane ki koshish karna…dekho daya abhijeet har cheez joh iss hadse se related hogi joh usske saath hua hai usse effect hoga…magar usse sambhalna hoga tumhe…kissi baat mein uljhalo…koi aur khabar ya koi case discuss karne lagna…woh bhul jaayega daya...waise koshish karo kuch din abhi woh newspapers waghera na padhe…(remember something else so ask now) tum aaj apne ghar shift ho rahe hona?

Daya was feeling it will not be right to do this trick now so said… "nahi woh main…"

Doctor Gorden(firmly)- daya please…you will have to trust me on this…abhijeet ko hum independent karke aur usske darr ko bahar nikal ker hi wapas laa sakte hain…aur isske liye aapko bahot badha role play karna hai daya…aap aise haar nahi maan sakte hain…aur darna toh…

Daya said after few seconds… "I will shift today doctor…(doctor Gorden smiled) main phone rakhta hun abh…

Doctor Gorden(softly)- take care daya…

Daya put the call off and now silently attached his head to back rest. He took a deep breath and then opening his eyes again ignited the vehicle.

**_In some part of Mumbai_**

The man who had yesterday seen talking to his own self was right now doing something similar while sitting on a lush couch with a gun in his hands and a newspaper spread wide over his table. He was reading the same article…

"hmm….ek ladki…teen ladke…(fake pain) ouch!"

He took out a very precious chip from inside his pocket and said while lovingly caressing it… "hmmm….1 aadmi…(makig a guilty face) oops oops..ek MALE CID OFFICER…aur 15 aadmi…(he kissed the chip with) yeh jyada masaledaar news lagti hai…(taking out his phone now) hmm…kisse bataun?

He got up with both his instruments in his hands and started pacing his room trying to figure out whom to give the news first.

"hmmm…media ko…ya newspaper walo ko…hmmm…lekin kaunsa channel? Aur kaunsa newspaper?...(striking something so say happily) sanh ko batadun? (sadly) nahi nahi..(after few minutes a smile appeared on his face as he whispered to himself once again) hmmm…kyu na yeh mai Abhijeet jee se hi pooch lun?aakhir khabar toh unhi ke baare mei haina…(he was going to dial the number nut feeling something else came nack and sat on his place again relaxly with) ek do din abhi thodha enjoy karne dete hain in sabh ko…phir..(while stretching his neck) thodha blackmail… (he smiled teasingly and in same mood placed his legs over the table and started whistling with closed eyes..)"

**_Abhijeet's residence_**

It was evening now and the increasing darkness was making abhijeet feel uneasy as the darkness reminded him of that dark place. He was trying to control his breathing while he was pacing around the whole house with sweaty forehead. Feeling the hotness inside the house he moved towards windows and opened them to take in fresh air. He felt a bit better now so decided to go outside and roam a little.

He opened the main door and moved outside, it was after so many days that he was in fresh air. He took a deep breath with closed eyes. He decided to take a walk as he was feeling good after so many days, he was much relaxed at this moment.

Roaming in open air in open space he was feeling his thoughts getting cleared. He moved a little bit far in that and came on a silent road. He looked around and feeling his position wanted to turn back when he saw some adult boys teasing a girl. He moved forward towards them with… "aye kya kar rahe ho tum log haan…"

One of the boys answered in teasing tone… "dikh raha hai kya…(winking towards girl) ladki ched rahe hain…"

Abhijeet pulled the girl aside with a harsh tone to boys after seeing girl's pleading eyes… "dekho main yahan koi tamasha nahi khadha karna chahta hun toh behtar hoga tum log bina kissi…"

He stopped seeing one of the boys taking out a knife. He looked towards girl who nodded and backed away while abhijeet now without saying anything further tried to leave after saying to girl… 'chalo…"

Both moved forward and now the boys feeling angry came from behind abhijeet and trying to stab him but abhijeet turned as he knew their next step and the fight began. Girl in complete scare moved to a side while abhijeet after making them injured enough to not to make another move called their area police.

While the police arrived abhijeet turned towards the girl with… "chalo main chodh aata hin tumhe…"

Girl still in scare- nahi nahi sir..aapka bahot bahot shukriya lekin please aap mere saath nahi aaye…

Abhijeet tried to say something as… "lekin..acha tumhe ghar se thodha dur chod dunga…warna behtar haiki tumhara maa baap ko iss baat ki ittila dedi jaaye…"

Girl(in tears but smile)- nahi sir please…woh log sir sharm se…(abhijeet looked at her I anger) please sir..aap meri baat samjhe…agar maine unhe bata diya toh woh log…

Abhijeet(harsh tone)- kuch huya hai tumhara saath? Nahi na? phir darr kiss baat ka hai tumhe haan? Aur bhagvaan na karein agar kuch huya bhi hota toh kya galti tumhari hoti…tum toh sabh…

Girl interrupting in smile… "sir main jaanti hun lekin yeh samajh nahi…(in small smile) sir mere maa baap bhi jaante honge sir lekin shayad woh log nahi joh humpe kichad uchalenge..aap log kahenge ki unnlogon se kya farak padta hai…lekin padhta hai sir…kyunki woh log jabh uss gandi sharm bhari nazrom se dekhte haina toh.." she stopped in tears while abhijeet stood there stunned.

She continued after few seconds… "mere hi apno ka sir neeche hojata hai…"

The police van arrived. Abhijeet looked at the girl and now informing police about all and even instructed them to call him rather girl as he is also an eyewitness. Girl thanked him while abhijeet moved with her despite her protest and after leaving her at a safe distance from her house moved back.

He was walking and realized that before the incident he had been thinking to open that secret in front of daya but after talking to this girl he realized that this will give more pain to daya or acp sir or anyone he is associated with rather himself as they would be the ones to hear all, to go through everything as yes the society will speak to them and not with him.

He reached his house in same thoughts and simply moved inside.

Daya who had been at home since last 15 minutes was getting extremely tensed and now after seeing abhijeet entering he moved to him with… "kaha gaye the abhijeet, haan? (jerking his hand) pagal hogaye ho kya? Batake chale jaate mujhe…pata hai kitni tension mein aagaya tha main…(he jerked abhijeet again after getting no response) Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked at him feeling completely lost and after seeing daya in his front ask in small smile.. 'arre daya tum kabh aaye?"

Daya looked at him and took a sigh. It was then that he noticed abhijeet's arm bleeding from a knife cut so he gripped it with… "abhijeet yeh kya…

Abhijeet(interrupting while taking out his arm from daya's grip uneasily)- kuch nahi yaar..woh bas chota sa cut…

Daya was now feeling worried and angry as he can't get what was going on with abhijeet so ask in little harsh tone now… "abhijeet main tumse poonch raha hun yeh chot kaise aayi haan?"

Abhijeet(looking at him and trying to move now)- daya maine kaha na choti si chot…

Daya was getting frustrated now… "for god's sake abhijeet mujhe dikh raha hai chot kitni choti h yaar..woh bas chota sa cut…

Daya was now feeling worried and angry as he can't get what was going on with abhijeet so ask in little harsh tone now… "abhijeet main tumse poonch raha hun yeh chot kaise aayi haan?"

Abhijeet(looking at him and trying to move now)- daya maine kaha na choti si chot…

Daya was getting frustrated now but he contolled himself as knew his buddy getting affected so said while moving to take first aid box… "betho tum…main first aid box leke aata hun…"

Abhijeet now feeling daya's frustration sat down quietly and while daya moved to get the box he asked in low tone… "daya..tumne samaan pack ker liya apna?"

Daya looked towards him and said while bending down in his front… "hmmm…haan...(taking out cotton and putting antiseptic on it) haath laao apna…"

Abhijeet was feeling hesitant regarding their position too, daya feeling his uneasiness backed a little and asked again.. "laao…"

Abhijeet said in hesitant tone… "da..daya tum rehne do…main..main kar leta hun…"

Daya looked towards him and gave the cotton to abhijeet who put it over his arm and flinched a little. Daya who saw that felt pain in his heart and after few minutes after helping abhijeet a little to tie his bandage got up after picking up the first aid box with… "chalo tum fresh hoke aajao…khana kha lete hain…main phir nikal jaaunga…"

Abhijeet nodded and after an hour both after getting free from food and daya after confirming that abhijeet has taken all his medicines moved to his room and came out with his luggage.

Abhijeet who was in main hall shuffling channels as feeling uneasy regarding daya's leaving turned after listening some sound and got up after seeing daya coming out.

Daya moved forward with his bag and said to abhijeet… "khyaal rakhna boss…dekho medcines waqt per lena…doctor atul ka number toh hai hi tumhare paas…kuch bhi ho please phone karke unse pooch lena….aur haan kuch bhi problem lage boss please mujhe call karna theek hai?"

Abhijeet was smiling in whole as feeling after so long he heard this story so said after daya finished… "acha abh tum niklo…(teasingl

Abhijeet nodded and after an hour both after getting free from food and daya after confirming that abhijeet has taken all his medicines moved to his room and came out with his luggage.

Abhijeet who was in main hall shuffling channels as feeling uneasy regarding daya's leaving turned after listening some sound and got up after seeing daya coming out.

Daya moved forward with his bag and said to abhijeet… "khyaal rakhna boss…dekho medcines waqt per lena…doctor atul ka number toh hai hi tumhare paas…kuch bhi ho please phone karke unse pooch lena….aur haan kuch bhi problem lage boss please mujhe call karna theek hai?"

Abhijeet was smiling in whole as feeling after so long he heard this story so said after daya finished… "aur koi hokum janab ka mere liye?"

Daya(in smile after seeing his buddy smiling)- haan hain toh…(naughty tone) woh maine fridge per laga diye hain…

Abhijeet shocked on that so said… "abbey…"

Daya started laughing after a wink to abhijeet whi was just smiling. After few minutes daya said again.. "chalo boss chalta hun…hotel ka bhi dekhna hai aaj (abhijeet just nodded in guilt)..goodnight…take care…kuch bhi problem ho…"

Abhijeet(in smile)- tumhe call karlun…theek hai..chalo abh niklo…goodnight take care…"

Daya left the house while abhijeet after closing the door moved inside. He was suddenly feeling that his uneasiness and the coldness inside his heart increased seeing the empty house. He was looking around and everything was looking extremely blurry but he just jerked his head and opened his eyes and after seeing everything clearly whisper… "lagta hai dawai ka asar hai.." he moved to his room after that.

Here daya after moving out from abhijeet's house sat inside quallis after throwing his bags on back seat and after that ignite the quallis, move around the lane and after coming at the back side of abhijeet's house parked the car under a tree with… "itni assani se nahi jaaunga boss main tumhe akela chodkar…"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN**_

_**dekha iss baar no cliffhanger... ;)**_

_**Do review guys. I Will be waiting.**_

_**will try to update tomorrow. depends whether i am satisfied with reviews or not... ;) nahi sach guys, promise nahi kar sakti but yes agar reviews are long and a bit more because i know everyone cannot read in one day still issi samaye update karungi toh reviews milne toh chahiye...will try for a quick update warna phir on saturday.**_

_**Take care guys**_

_**kkkloveu**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Thak you for all the lovely reviews guys.**

**Khushi di- **_ohh..di...how's you _n_ow? theek ho_na...khair woh toh hona hi tha hum log joh aapko ita miss kar rahe the... ;) missed you so much di...chalo now you back na?

guys pehle hi sorry keh rahi hu kyuki this time even i don't know ki kaisa chapter hoga...please bear it..

* * *

><p>Daya made himself comfortable on quallis driver seat with ear plugs in his ears and his eyes towards the house while he was listening to everything that would be happening inside abhijeet's house as he had fit speakers at some specific places like abhijeet's study, kitchen, main hall and abhijeet's room.<p>

Abhijeet laid back on pillow and feeling the deep darkness inside his room just switch on the bed side lamp. His mind was gripped with so many thoughts…so many words…incidences in his life but he was not able to concentrate on anything particular so in frustration opened his eyes again. He looked around and taking a deep breath got down from his bed and moving to kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

He was turning on lights while moving forward. After reaching near kitchen counter he filled a glass of water through bottle kept on kitchen couter itself which he had forgotten to place back. But After gulping down whole when he turned back suddenly the whole house turn into complete darkness.

Here daya who was sitting inside quallis looked around as felt the darkness and after confirming that it's a normal power cut he looked down again knowing abhijeet is not a person to be scared of darkness.

After few minutes abhijeet's scare increases when power doesn't come back. He tried to shuffle himself but forgot about the stair which leads to kitchen and in that his body becoming disbalanced but he managed to grab the kitchen counter but now the scare in his heart increases. He was standing with closed eyes and now after calming his breathing opened them again and in a bit closing them as a flash of light falling over his eyes.

After few seconds he opened his eyes again and now taking a deep breath as found whole house illuminated once again. While turing off a few lights he again made his way towards his room.

He was now feeling tired so laid on bed without thinking much and now moving to deep sleep.

Daya was getting impatient now. He was waiting for ahijeet's call or either something weird may be which his buddy dealt as Dr. Gorden suggested it's better if abhijeet finds daya as a support when he be in pain or in any situation as that helps abhijeet to tie a knot of trust.

Ahijeet's body was jerking loudly as again he was seeing those scenes. Pain was clearly visible on his face while his eyes were closed tightly and his fists too. His vision was now going beyond anything and now some painful voices coming from his mouth in low tone while he was trying to escape from the grip of his dreamland or from those goons.

Here daya after hearing those extremely low painful voices coming in tension but tried to calm himself down though now his eyes working more efficiently for any weird.

Abhijeet's jerks lower down now and his body became calm. After few seconds his eyes opened with jerk and he sat up in extreme pain and guilt and while rubbing his face he was whispering…

"yeh…yeh maine kya…woh sabh…nahi meri koi galti…lekin…(in a trance) leki main..main apne aap ko bacha hi nahi paya…mai nahi bacha paya…"

He was not in his home right now but in that room once again where he had opened his eyes next day.

_He was lying on cold floor with closed body still in low jerks from the incident he dealt 2 hours ago or from the coldness in his arms had some scratches because of his struggle while some because they wanted to leave their mark._

_After some time he opened his eyes. Looking around he wanted to get up but the sudden pain in his lower part made him lay down again as his mind wandered off to remember what had happened with him. He opened his eyes in complete jerk and now getting up without caring about that pain. He was in complete angry shade..or in guilt…or in pain…or may be fear?_

_He got up with much effort from where he was sitting and in that anger move towards the only door in that small room and started banging it harshy. He wanted to get out of here at any cost._

_He was shouting harshly… " agar himmat ho toh abh milo mujhse aakar…you basturds…(he hit the door in complete anger)..agar himmat hoti toh bina drug diye mujhse ladkar dikhate…"_

_Few men were sitting outside the door while chatting with drinks. They were laughing over his shouting with…_

_"__sala...jyada shana ban raha hai…(to other person) kal toh kaise bheege billi banke cheenck raha tha…(taking a gulp down his already wet throat) pankh fadfada raha tha…aur abh dekho…" _

_The other two were just smiling or laughing. They paid no head to abhijeet as their boss had clearly warned them regarding this scenario._

_Here abhijeet was still hitting, banging or shouting. After few minutes his patience really died and he in frustration banged the door again and now without anythig further turned around. His breathing was much heavy. His eyes were red with anger. _

_In complete frustration or anger over himself he banged his hand harshly over the wall with a whisper… "nahi acha paya mai khudko…(he hit his hand again in anger) woh log mere saath woh sabh kar rahe the aur mai uss sheeshe mei maze le rahe tha…(he was feeling so much agry that now if he found anythig in this room it would be broken ito pieces, he hit his hand again on wall now with more anger ad pain) god dam it…" he again moved to the door and banging it with… "jyada mard bante hona tum log…himmat ho toh abh aao.."_

_The man who was sitting outside now coming in anger with abhijeet's words so got up while tilting his head with… "jyada hi bak bak kar raha hai abh yeh…"_

_He wanted to move but the other two stopped him with… "abey rehene de..pata hai boss ne isske aas paas jaane se mana kiya hai.."_

_But the man freed himself with… "ek haath laga aau…sale ki chidh chidh band hojayegi…"_

_The other two tried to explain him with… "dekh.." _

_But he ignored them and moved forward with… "ek lagaunga na theek hojayega…"_

_He moved forward and unlocking the door entered inside, he was looking around when a punch hit his face hardly and he stumbled back. Coming in anger now he moved forward but obviously abhijeet got a good start over his victim, he was in so much anger right now._

_Others for now just watching the scene without interrupting while another man already ready with a rod._

_Abhijeet was grabbing the man's neck tightly with… "abh aaya maza tumhe….(he tightened his grip further) kaha tha maine ek baar bina drug ke…_

_His voice completely vanished as he jerked his head back in extreme jerk, his grip on the man became loose and now the man freeing himself. Abhijeet stumbled back due to the pain and his vision becoming blurry…he just glanced at the 5 men in his front and his brain automatically asked him to back away which he did as now some kind of fear surrounding him which he not be able to place anywhere._

_The man whom abhijeet gripped came forward while abhijeet still backing away, he harshly grabbed abhijeet from his collars and whispered to him… "tum bahot kamzor ho inspector (deep voice) batao joh banda apni izzat nahi bacha paya…(coming close to abhijeet while abhijeet trying to stay away now) woh desh ke liye kya karega…tch…tch…kamzor ho tum inspector…bahot kamzor…"_

Abhijeet threw his mobile harshly on floor with a loud shout… "nahi hun main kamzor…nahi hun main kamzor…"

His breathing was really heavy now. He was looking here and there trying to find something or someone. After few minutes he silently folded his shirt upto his elbow and seeing the marks a tear slipped down from his eyes with a low whisper… "main khudko hi nahi…nahi bacha paya main…(he was shouting loudly in pain now) ahhh…nahi bacha paya main khudko…(he was trying to throw anything that came in his hands) haar gaya main unlogon se…apne aap se…daya se…(his voice turning low as now his body turning weak) sir se…"

He sat down with a thud now taking support of bed.

He was feeling much tired. He eyes and body turing sleepy. He just looked towards the dark hall and feeling someone coming from there. He was feeling scared now and in that trying to call someone as… "da…daya….(he remembered something so whisper) daya…daya toh ghar per hi nahi hai…main kya…."

A thought came to him as… "main..main usse phone kar leta hun…haan…(thinking something) lekin..usse…usse lagega ki main…main kamzor padh gaya issiliye….(in fear) nahi…use kuch bhi nahi pata chalna chahiye…nahi…"

Here daya was getting much tensed, he wanted to move in as heard that shout and painful mumblings but doctor Gorden who had called him to ask him about his leaving house completely denied it after listening to everything. Daya was much irritated now as he was waiting for abhijeet to call him but his delay pulling daya under scare.

Here abhijeet picked up his mobile which he threw a few minutes back and trying to reassemble it but his mind denied any coorperation now. In frustration he threw the pieces again and now getting up from floor while feeling much pain. The marks on his hands irritating so now in a trance he moved towards kitchen.

Picking up the knife he tried to scratch those marks which resulted in bleeding. His bleeding increasing with time and now he was loosing his consciousness when his eyes suddenly noticed the landline.

Daya was ready to move out now. He had already made up a story for his return but still waiting every minute for abhijeet to call him. After few minutes his patience died in complete scare as now every voice from house stopped. He ignited the vehicle and in that received a call, he saw the caller ID and taking a deep breath picked it up with…

"haan abhijeet?"

Abhijeet's low tired voice answered… "ummm…daya..woh tum…tum hotel pahonch gaye kya?"

Daya answered after few minutes… "haan yaar bas abhi pahoncha hun…pehle ghar chala gaya tha na ek baar…kya baat hai? Tum theek ho?"

Abhijeet took a long minute before answering… "haan daya main theek hun..umm…main..woh main soch raha tha ki..(in one breath) daya tum mere ghar hi aajayo kuch din jabh tak tumhara ghar renovate nahi hojata…aise hotel mein rehna theek nahi lagta na…"

Daya's lips flashing a broad smile as he gave himself 10 marks for passing in this test or for taking a first step towards something good as he thought.

He answered trying to control his excitement… "ummm…lekin abhijeet tumhe toh theek nahi lag…"

Abhijeet(interrupting)- nahi daya aisi baat nahi hai…woh bas yaar main thodha…

Daya smiled with… "acha theek hai…main abhi aa jata hun phir…"

Abhijeet(low tone)- hmmm….

Daya kept the phone after that and took a long deep sigh. He knew the wait of these 15 minutes would now be bigger than that 1 hour which he spent here.

Here abhijeet stood with the receiver still in his hands, his mind playing games with him, he completely forgot about his wound which he had made himself…

"kaheen daya ko aisa toh nahi lagega na ki main darr raha hun…nahi maine reason toh acha diya tha…hmmm…he looked around himself and whispered in low tone… itna andhera hai ghar mein…parchai…" he took a deep breath and now moving to his room once again while trying to ignore his surroundings and darkness as when fear strikes a person it's one thing that a small child and an adult man shares and that is innocence which tells them that if I can't see you, you can't see me too.

Here daya now reached abhijeet's home after 15 minutes and when rang the bell no one opened the door. Daya rang it again and now a weird thought regarding abhijeet crossing his mind but he jerked it off with… "so gaya hoga.."

He moved to the back of house and from under a particular flower pot picked up a spare key. He entered inside using it. He was feeling confused as so many lights of main hall were turned on despite the fact that abhijeet was no where to be seen. Turning on low intensity lights now he moved towards abhijeet's room to find him laying on bed with closed eyes. Daya looked at his pale friend and feeling so much pain inside him so simply turn his head towards other side. But soon he again turned and moving forward in order to cover abhijeet properly.

He reached near him and now backing away in complete jerk as saw his fried's hands covered in blood.

* * *

><p>A n

sorry for late update guys.

do read ad review. will try ad update tomorrow as my punishment.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Dekha guys kardi na punishment puri… ;)

Pihu Ms- Welcome back cutie pie…missed you soooo much… ;)

Khushi di- i will try to write an OS for you di…but plot aap choose karo…thank you so much for review…love you loads..take care di.

Dreamygirl- di maine Daya vs daya wala epi toh dekha nahi tha…issliye pata nahi main usspe likh paungi ya nahi…I will try to write something on other request though. Chalega na yeh? Thank you for review di.

Palak- tumhare liye special tissues laayi hun yaar..warna pata chalega ki tumhare chakkar mein world mein hi floading hogayi..heheh…yaar dekho main try kar rahi hun ki jaldi kahtam kar saku…thank you so much yaar…

Krittika di, rukmani, Diya, artanish, loveabhi, abhi68, rohan, nitu, jyoti, saakshi, naina mallik, Shrestha, pinki and priya thank you so much guys.

A.s Anjaana – umm…I guess we are of almost same age…I am in 11th standard. Nice name yaar…yes I am on IF, abhi bhi kabhi jaati hun magar itna nahi. Thank you so much for review yaar.

Well main jaldi jaldi mein last chapters mein bahot se reviewers ko thank you nahi bol payi toh unn sabh ko bhi thank you like Rashi, dev, khalsa, sukhmani di, blue fairy, cracresta, Shweta , GM.

Thank you to all the guests who reviewed.

**_Guys please read the story carefully. Because honestly aage jaake bahot si cheezein past chapters se connect hongi even dialogues so agar aap log dhyaan se nahi padoge then you all would be confused in further chapters._**

* * *

><p>Daya moved towards abhijeet in complete scare and trying to wake him up but his all efforts going in vain. Finally he gripped abhijeet's wrist in tension and in that realized that it was not bleeding. It was then that he noticed the wounds on abhijeet's arms. He had seen the scratches on his arms but right now what he was seeing were wounds.<p>

He was feeling an unknown anger within himself so right now just moved towards abhijeet's wardrobe and taking out a towel moved to abhijeet and warpped it around his arms to atleast stop the blood flow. After that he made his way to bring the first aid box with something with which he'll be giving punishment to his silly friend.

He be back and still seeing abhijeet sleeping coming in tension but move forward and after first cleaning the wound with soft hands now using mother tincture to prevent infection.

Abhijeet flinched slightly as daya touched the dipped cotton over his wound. Daya murmured in anger… "bahot maza aata haina sahab ko apni takleef…apna dard chupana mei…aaj ke baad dekhta hu kaise himmat hoti hai isski mujhe ghar se nikal ne ki…huh"

He softly blew air over wound and now feeling his buddy relaxed. With a smile he continued his work while softly blowing over wounds while abhijeet still flinching but much relaxed. Daya bandaged abhijeet's hands and after cleaning the whole mess when back to room saw abhijeet sleeping with a peaceful smile. Daya moved forward and covered him with quilt and sat there in complete silence staring towards his buddy's face thinking…

"please boss…please…apna dard apni takleef share karo mujhse yaar…tumhe kya lagta haiki hum log khush hai aise…jabh tumhe hum pal pal ghutte hua dekh rahein hain..nahi yaar ABHI…hum log khush tabh honge jabh tum hume iss layak samajh sako ki apni takleef share karo…(painful whisper) abhi toh aisa lagta hai jaise tum mujhpar itna trust bhi nahi karte ki mai kissi ko iss baare mei nahi bataunga…(closing his teary eyes) ki mai tumhe galat samjhunga abhijeet…yahi lagta haina tumhe..itna bhi neeche nahi girao mujhe boss..please…"

He stood up after that and taking a sigh moving towards his room when heard a murmur from abhijeet's side…

"daya…usse mai kabhi nahi pata chalne dunga…kabhi bhi nahi…"

Daya after hearing that immediately left while abhijeet after few minutes murmured again in sleep… "usse bahot takleef hogi…sabko hogi…mai sir ko bhi nahi…kissi ko nahi…" he again moved to sleep after that.

Here daya moved towards his room and silently laid on bed and before anything further moved to deep sleep because of tiredness.

Morning arose and abhijeet opened his eyes smoothly. He looked around and now feeling a little pain again in his arms so looked towards them and seeing them murmured… "lagta hai daya ne kiya..lekin (confused) woh aaya kab? Mere saamne toh…(he remembered moving to room and then turning unconscious due to bleeding, he slapped his head with a thought now) bahot daant padhne wali hai mujhe aaj…"

He got up from bed and now moving to washroom for getting fresh.

Here daya who was already awake moved to abhijeet's room to wake him up ad ask him about his health but he already found abhijeet up so whisper after looking towards washroom… "ek baar aaj millo boss…batata hun tumhe main…"

He moved to get ready himself as he needed to take his buddy's class today.

Abhijeet coming out from washroom and moving to pick his clothes, he didn't found his towel inside wardrobe so look here and there inside his room but couldn't find it, he moved out of his room as feeling confused and in that spotted something red and blue staring at him from kitchen dustbin so move forward and when saw it he was coming in much anger.

Here daya who realized this situation earlier oly and when moved out of his room to displace the towel which he dumped in dustbin last ight saw abhijeet heading towards that side, he kew it's his time to get a good dose so he wated to move ack ut a agry voice stopped him with… "daya…"

Daya cursed his luck with a murmur… "abh toh tu gaya daya…"

He turned with… "arre boss tum uth gaye? Kal jabh main aaya tabh toh tum so…"

Abhijeet(sternly)- yeh kia hai haan?

Daya(innocently)- towel hai abh…

Abhijeet interrupted him with an angry tone as… "woh toh mujhe bhi dikh raha hai daya…lekin isska yeh joh use tumne…."

Daya(embarrassed)- hmm..yaar woh bas…aur kuch…mila hi nahi…

Abhijeet(angry tone)- toh tumne socha kyun na abhijeet ka towel hi use karlun..

Daya(innocently)- sorry…(low tone) bleeding hi itni jyada ho rahi thi ki..

Abhijeet looked at him and feeling after so much time he was seeing his innocent brother because after returning it's first time abhijeet was scolding daya.

A smile came on abhijeet's lips, he was feeling quite relaxed today and daya's presence didn't felt that irritating.

Here daya looked at that smile and a smile came on lips too seeing which abhijeet said teasingly…

"bas mauka milna chahiye tumhe toh apni awesome smile dikhana ka kyun?"

Daya(proudly with shy smile now)- abh jabh smile itni awesome ho toh usse chupane ka kya faida…

Abhijeet(again in angry shade)- daya lekin mera towel agli baar se haath nahi lagana bilkul tum...warna chodho main apni wardrobe mein tala laga deta hun..

Daya laughed listening to this while abhijeet glared at him and daya completely shut with… "hmm..haan haan boss…tum tala laga dena…"

Abhijeet shaking his head and trying to leave with a thought… "nikal abhijeet abhi yahan se…warna agar daya ko yaad…"

As soon as he had thought this thing a voice interrupted his steps with… "abhijeet tum yeh nahi samajhna ki main bhul chukka hun ki janab mujhe kal kiss haal mein mile the…"

Abhijeet clearly sensed the tinge of anger in his buddy's voice but right now thought it better to ignore it so moved inside his room and closed the door.

Here daya took a deep breath as he remembered last night's convo with Doctor Gorden which they did when daya was in quallis…

**_"_****_dekho daya yeh yaad rakho ki abhijeet abhi bhi normal hai…usska behavior, usski adatein abhi bhi wohi hain bas kuch cheezein usski memories ko trigger ker deti hain jisski wajah se phir woh thodha different bartav karne lagta hai…usske saath normal behave karo daya..dekhna phir ki woh kitna normal rehta hai…mazak karo…tease karo..daanto…gussa karo…bas normal raho.."_**

Daya's lips curved in a smile with… "doctor gorden ne bahot sahi kaha tha…(naughtily) issliye kal raat isska towel use kiya tha maine…jaanta hun ki isski personal cheezon ko haath laga dun toh sahab naraaz ho jaate hain…"

He too moved to his room after that.

After half an hour daya coming out from his room and seeing abhijeet's room door still closed moved to make breakfast.

He was continuously glancing towards abhijeet's room now as he had already prepared breakfast and now sitting on dinning chair with a thought… "isse itni der kyun lag rahi hai? Thodhi der wait ker leta hun phir pooncha hun abh…"

He took his mobile out to spend time but his mind wandered off to his search yesterday which he did on bureau computer…

_Consequences Of male sexual abuse._

_He opened a particular site and now reading some lines as…_

**_What concerns do male survivors have when seeking support for a sexual assault?_**

**_Safety_**

_Often, perpetrators use force or threats to prevent a survivor from seeking help._

**_Privacy_**

_Sexual assault is a very personal crime. Many survivors do not wish to share what happened to them publicly and fear that disclosing or reporting the attack may require them to talk publicly about their assault._

**_Self-blame_**

_Male survivors may blame themselves for the assault, believing they were not 'strong enough' to fight off the perpetrator. Many are confused by the fact that they became physically aroused during the attack, despite the assault or abuse they endured. However, these normal physiological responses do not in any way imply that the victim 'wanted' or 'liked' the assault._

**_What are some possible effects of sexual assault on a male survivor?_**

**_Psychological_**

_Sense of self and concept of "reality" are disrupted._

_Profound anxiety, depression, fearfulness._

_Concern about sexual orientation._

_Development of phobias related to the assault setting._

_Fear of the worst happening and having a sense of a shortened future._

_Withdrawal from interpersonal contact and a heightened sense of alienation._

_Stress-induced reactions (problems sleeping, increased startle response, being unable to relax)._

_Psychological outcomes can be severe for men because men are socialized to believe that they are immune to sexual assault and because societal reactions to these assaults can be more isolating._

Daya's phone started ringing so he came out of his thoughts and after seeing the caller ID took a deep breath and picked up the call with… "Good morning sir…"

Acp sir answered in caring tone… "daya…kaise ho tum dono…(low tone) abhijeet woh theek hai?"

Daya smiled over his concern and said in calm tone… "jee sir woh better hai…main usske saath hi hun aap please tension na lein sir..aap kab tak aa rahein hain?"

Acp sir(deep tone)- hmm…main do teen din mein hi aa paunga daya…salunkhe se baat hui thi meri…

Daya(shockingly)- sir aapne kuch…I mean sir..please abhi nahi…

Acp sir(nodding slightily with smile)- nahi bataya daya maine usse kuch…(smiley tone as wanted to relax daya) abh itna trust toh tum mujhpar kar sakte hona..

Daya feels embarrassed to tried to cover up with… "sir please…aap par toh khudse badhkar bharosa hai hume...lekin sir bas.."

Acp sir nodding- main samajhta hun daya…chalo khyaal rakhna daya apna bhi aur usska bhi…jyada waqt baat nahi kar sakta abhi main..

Daya(nodding softly)- jee sir…you too take care…

Daya cut the call after that and after glancing towards wall clock whispered while standing up… "itni der kahan lag rahi hai isse…"

He knocked the door with… "abhijeet…kahan ho yaar…itni der kyun lag rahi hai boss…"

Here abhijeet was in extreme trouble as till now he had tried 4 shirts and 3 jeans but he was not liking anything, he was standing in front of mirror while thinking… "yeh toh aur bhi gandi lag rahi hai…ek toh yeh ganda color…"

Abhijeet's whole bed had so many clothes scattered all over as he was trying them all. After hearing the knock he in hurry said… "daya bas 2 minute.."

He again moved to his bed and finally wore that shirt only which he had wore the first time but still he was feeling that he was not looking good. But now he moved forward and opened the door for daya.

Daya looked at him and ask in concerned tone… "boss…kya baat hai? Itni der kahan lagadi tumne haan?"

Abhijeet trying to smile as he wanted to hide from daya that what he was doing… "kuch nahi yaar bas woh..main woh…bas shower lene mein thodhi der…."

Daya looked towards him in suspicion and as dealing such cases with abhijeet before regarding abhijeet hiding his injuries etc, he tried to peep in and when saw abhijeet's bed looked towards his extra tidy buddy in shock with… "boss yeh sabh…"

Abhijeet(emarassed tone while looking down)- woh daya mujhe kuch acha hi nahi lag raha tha toh bas main…

Daya's eyes were stuck on abhijeet as his mind again reminded him those words…

"_Concern about sexual orientation."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**_Once again thank you for all the reviews guys._**

**_Do read and review this chapter too._**

**_Next update on Thursday or Friday if I can get 30 reviews warna phir guys mera Sunday and Monday ko test hai toh Tuesday hi possible hoga._**

**_Take care guys. And wish me luck too._**

**_kkkloveu_**


End file.
